Cherry Blossom Moon
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so be nice oh and i love odd couples. YS, SM, ET, TR, CS and M?.
1. Chapter one

The usual guff at the beginning. This story is based on Card Captor Sakura all the characters of which are registered to Clamp, this is not an official Clamp work. I take no credit for the characters involved just the story and the charters I have added Heavenly and Pericosu who I invented my self-based on the Card Captor Sakura world.  
  
Now for something a bit more personal: This story is dedicated to my best friend Laura. Thanks for keeping me going on this fan fic, despite there being very few dedicated to Yue and Sakura I gave it a go and this is what I came out with.  
  
To every one else who comes here to read this story, be ready for lots and lots of surprises, I have a habit of putting together odd couples, but please read on sit back relax and don't take offence at what I've written its just my own personal view on the CCS world.  
  
(And I happen to have a thing for Yue so I'm a little biased. ;-) )  
  
Cherry Blossom Moon.  
  
Chapter one: Advice to the heart.  
  
Sakura sat at her desk, her hand resting lightly on the Star book: she was looking out of her bedroom window focused on the clouds. Yukito's kind advice to her rang in her head once again:  
  
"I am not the person you love most, you should find the person you love most and tell them."  
  
Sakura sighed, she had told Shaolan how she felt about him, but she wondered if she had been truthful with herself? Ever since she had told Shaolan about her feelings for him, Sakura had had a strange feeling that something wasn't right in her heart, something was missing. This feeling of a missing piece became much stronger whenever she saw Yue or Yukito.  
  
She turned around to where Keroberos was sitting on the bed scoffing a cake that Tomoyo had brought over to her earlier.  
  
Even Tomoyo had noticed a change in her friend: she had mentioned her concern to Sakura, but all Sakura could do at the time was shrug and tell her that nothing was the matter with her.  
  
But the more Sakura thought about the way she was feeling, about Shaolan, Yukito or Yue, the more confused and uncertain she got about what she was feeling for them.  
  
"Kero-chan, I feel strange."  
  
"Wha kinda stwange?" asked Kero, whose mouth was so full of cake it was amazing he could still manage to speak.  
  
"How can you fit so much cake into such a tiny mouth?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"All part of being a Guardian Beast. Now, as I was saying: what kind of 'strange'?"  
  
A knock on the front door prevented Sakura from answering. Touya was at university, Tomoyo was studying, Shaolan was back in Hong Kong and her father was at the supermarket, Sakura wondered who it could be.  
  
"Coming!" she yelled, running down the stairs in her house slippers.  
  
Sakura pulled the door open and peered gingerly around the edge,  
  
"Hello."  
  
Sakura stopped short, as she was confronted by the source of her problem,  
  
"Yukito-san.?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, how are you?"  
  
"I'm alright, come in, I'll make you some tea and we can have some cake and talk, if you want to, that is?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like that. How is Shaolan-kun?"  
  
"He is fine. I got a letter from him just the other day."  
  
"Is he getting on with Touya yet?"  
  
"From the last visit, I'd say 'no'. And you, Yukito-san, how are you?"  
  
"I'm.I'm fine Sakura-chan, hungry."  
  
Sakura giggled at this long-standing joke between the two of them.  
  
"Onii-chan is still at university by the way."  
  
"I know, I wanted to check on you, I saw Tomoyo-chan, she was worried about you and so is somebody else I know, 'very worried'."  
  
Sakura blushed slightly, Yukito noticed this but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Did Tomoyo-chan tell you I'd be fifteen in a month? Will you be coming to one of my parties? One for family and friends. One for those who know about the cards."  
  
Yukito studied Sakura's earnest expression and smiled gently; tilting her chin up and looking into her eyes, exactly the way Yue had done at the time of the final Judgement.  
  
"I'm sure you will make a lovely birthday girl. I'll come to both parties; I'll come to the family one as myself and to the other as Yue. How's that?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
They both realised the position he was in and blushed then backed away from each other laughing nervously.  
  
"Hey Yukito-san."  
  
Yukito jumped out of his skin as Kero floated down the stairs and into the living room. Sakura ran after him.  
  
"Kero-chan, the cake isn't for you!"  
  
"Ohh Sakura-chan, you're so mean. please, just one more piece."  
  
"Ok I'll get you a piece, just leave Yue-san's alone."  
  
Yukito blinked as Sakura disappeared into the kitchen; he then looked at Kero, who looked as worried as Tomoyo had been.  
  
"Did she just call me what I think she did?"  
  
"Yep. something's bothering her, she was going to tell me what just before you arrived. Maybe she will find it easier having both of us here."  
  
"Are you sure, she seems to be avoiding my other self like you avoid vegetables."  
  
Kero looked insulted for a minute, then thoughtful; he looked at Yukito from the corner of his eye, "No way.no way.she couldn't possibly.could she.?"  
  
"Could I what.?" asked Sakura coming back in from the kitchen.  
  
"Like strawberry parfait. Hey my piece of cake is tiny compared to his slab!"  
  
"You had one whole cake today already, Kero-chan, and Yue-san is our guest, so behave!"  
  
Sakura marched into the kitchen to get the tea. The two guardians stared after her. Kero looked at Yukito.  
  
"Ok, something is definitely wrong with her."  
  
"Should we transform?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sakura walked back into the living room and dropped the tea tray. Yue held out a hand and the tray stopped in mid air. Yue had taken to having a braid in his hair recently, this was apparently due to Eriol's insistence. Sakura didn't know why it was so important just that it was. However Sakura had to admit it suited him very well, the braid was always over his left shoulder running down his chest, with a purple and silver ribbon in it and purple jewel at the bottom on a band, round witch the rest of the ribbon was rapped so no spare ribbon hung down.  
  
"What are you doing, my father could walk in at any moment!"  
  
"Your father will not be back for at least fifteen minutes possibly longer. I took the liberty of checking on him," Yue added softly to ease her concern.  
  
"Oh." Sakura picked the tray up, "I suppose I don't need this now you are here."  
  
Sakura put the tea tray down on the table, and looked at her two guardians.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Exactly what we were going to ask you," said Keroberos.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, trying to avoid their eyes. "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"You called Yukito-san 'Yue' twice."  
  
"So I made a mistake, any one can make a mistake. I am only human after all."  
  
"You don't normally make that kind of mistake at all."  
  
"Is it getting into high school?" asked Yue softly. "Are you worried about the entrance exams?"  
  
Sakura sat down and smoothed her skirt. "Yeah . . I am a bit worried about that, but I've already worked out a revision plan with Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"So what is the problem, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I . . I . . I'm in love."  
  
"Ah, you miss Shaolan-kun," said Yue, nodding.  
  
"NO!" Sakura buried her face in her hands, her long hair surrounding her. "That's just it! I don't . . not like that. I . . I think I'm in love with someone else."  
  
Her two guardians blinked and looked at each other. Keroberos nosed a plate of cake towards her. "You can tell us," he prompted, pushing her hand up with his head. Sakura threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his thick neck ruff. Her shoulders shook slightly.  
  
Yue watched the scene, and realised he was frowning. Something in the way that Sakura was holding Keroberos irritated him. Why was she confiding in Keroberos and not him? But this was ridiculous: it was almost as if he was.jealous, and why should he be jealous? He shifted along the settee and gently touched Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Sakura looked up, her eyes trembling with tears. "Yue-san." she whispered. Yue felt his heart move. It was an incredibly strange feeling, given that there was a warmth in his chest where usually only emptiness lived. He opened his arms to someone for the first time, and Sakura threw herself against him, weeping into his chest.  
  
Keroberos shook himself slightly, shedding water, and looked at them. Yue could feel his cheeks flushing. He had never been this close to anyone before, not even Clow Reed, his beloved first master. He could feel the golden eyes of Keroberos watching him, analysing his expression. He felt his blush grow. This situation was nearing danger point. He gently tightened his grip, bringing her closer, feeling the warmth of her breath against his uniform. "Mistress . . Sakura-chan, please, tell me what's wrong?" he questioned, whispering into her ear.  
  
Keroberos' eyes widened. He had never heard Yue sound this tender before . . not even with Clow . . certainly not with Touya.  
  
"The man I love . . loves someone else.and I can't break them apart, because I care for them both too much."  
  
"Sakura-chan . . this doesn't involve Tomoyo-chan-?"  
  
"NO! No, of course not! She's been writing to Eriol-kun for me since all this revision started. I'm hoping that.you know."  
  
"So who does this involve then?"  
  
"I . . can't tell you."  
  
"Why not? Please, Sakura-chan."  
  
"No, I won't! I won't hurt Onii-chan!" She pulled away from Yue's arms and ran up the stairs. They heard her bedroom door slam.  
  
Yue sat still, in shock from what he had just heard. Keroberos sighed. "Something to do with Touya-kun." He looked at Yue. "Did you know anything about this?"  
  
Yue stared at him. His mouth was open, his eyes wide, he was in a state of complete shock. Keroberos knew the answer with out any words.  
  
"It looks like a hopeless case," he murmured sadly, looking at the untouched cake. "Poor Sakura-chan . . there's nothing she can do about you and Touya-kun."  
  
"Me and Touya-kun?!! What are you talking about?!"  
  
Keroberos tipped his head to one side, puzzled. "Don't you two . . care for each other?"  
  
"Of course, we're very good friends."  
  
"Friends?! Oh dear.Poor Sakura-chan.Excuse me, I'd better go and see if she's alright."  
  
"I'll come with you-"  
  
"No. No, I think it's best if you leave. Now. You've done enough."  
  
Yue flinched. He stood stiffly and bowed. "Keroberos." His voice was cold. "I'll see myself out."  
  
Keroberos nodded and watched as Yue walked to the door, then transformed back into Yukito. Yukito turned and looked up the stairs. Faint sobbing could be heard. He looked at Keroberos with sad, sad eyes. "Look after her for me, Keroberos," he said, then left.  
  
The winged lion trotted up to Sakura's bedroom, he transformed back into his normal form and lay down outside the door. He knew that when she was ready, the door would open, and he would be able to comfort her. Until then, all he could do was wait. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two: The fight over love life and existence.  
  
As Yukito walked down the street he was having just a little trouble inside his head; not that this was unusual. Most people would have said that Yukito was a kind caring boy with a smile for everyone. However most people did not know what went on inside Yukito's head every week. What went on inside Yukito's head was basically a battle, between him and Yue. The problem was that Yue considered Yukito as a mere front, not a real person. Not surprisingly Yukito resented this attitude: he was especially annoyed about the kiss that Yue had given Touya. This had been the bone of contention for some years now and they were having another fight about it right now.  
  
'I can't believe that somebody like you could manage to make so much trouble,' said Yue, tipping his nose up.  
  
'I'm not the one who kissed Touya!'  
  
'You said you wondered what it would be like, so I obliged, what's the problem?'  
  
'The problem, let me see.You kissed a sixteen year old boy, which means everybody thinks I kissed a sixteen year old boy.'  
  
'Wait a minute, they think we're the same person and don't you love him?'  
  
'Yes, Yue, they do! Didn't you realise that? Well I did love him. At least and at least I didn't tell Eriol-kun that I wouldn't have let Sakura-chan become the mistress of the Clow cards if I'd know he was going to be reborn.'  
  
'Shut up what would you know about why I said that, you're just a false front that I have in the twentieth century to hide myself; you're not a real person.'  
  
Yukito stopped walking in front of the cherry tree where Sakura had travelled back into the past. He had had enough of this. He glanced around: there was nobody in the area except him.  
  
"All right," said Yukito out loud. "Come out here, I want to talk to you. Face to face."  
  
'What? You know that's impossible.'  
  
"You think it's impossible, that's why you treat me like this, isn't it? Well I'm fed up of you treating me like a paper doll that you can just throw away whenever you want. We are having it out, Yue. Now!"  
  
Yue's eyes narrowed.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Yukito's body glowed a brilliant white and Yue's silhouette stepped out of his body, slowly it became physical, then Yue turned to face him. His wings appeared and stretched themselves before folding against his back. Except for his long white hair, Yue looked almost human, but the cold blue fire in his eyes warned Yukito he would have a real fight on his hands this time. He folded his arms. "Well?" he said in his 'Judgement' voice, very deep and cold.  
  
Yukito stared back. "I'm still alive," he said, holding out his arms to demonstrate. "Haven't withered and died, have I?"  
  
Yue raised one eyebrow. "Well of course you're not going to drop dead immediately. You'll probably just fade away."  
  
Yukito was very tempted to hit this . . thing. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said with gritted teeth. "You'd like me to just go away, become a mask."  
  
A faint smile appeared on Yue's lips. "No: the conversations we have are . . most interesting."  
  
"That's my only value is it? 'Interesting conversations'. Look at you, you're so pathetic! I agree with Kero-san, you've done enough damage to poor Sakura-chan."  
  
Yue looked at him, and his eyes narrowed. "Be careful," he said, "be very careful about what you say of Sakura-chan to me."  
  
"Oh? And why would you care? After all, she's just 'the Mistress' to you, isn't she? A mere position! She's a person to me, Yue, I care about her! But I suppose the notion of 'caring' hasn't reached you yet."  
  
Yue seemed to glow faintly. His hands clenched.  
  
"You claim that I'm the fake, just a front for you, but I think it's more than that, isn't it, Yue? I'm the person you wish you could be, the person you would be if you had a normal life. You could never express all the feelings you had inside you whilst you were a guardian and the Final Judge, so you created me. What you didn't know, what you didn't remember from being Clow Reed's creation is that once something is created, it takes on a life of its own. I'm alive, Yue! I eat, which is more than you do, I sleep which is more than you do, I cry, which you've never done, and I feel things. So I think the question is, not whether I'm a fake or not, but who's more alive? You or me? And based on what's happened up until now, I'd say me."  
  
"You wouldn't even exist without me, you ungrateful puppet!" Yue spat back. "If I decided to walk around as my true self, everyone would forget about you, your grandparents, Touya-kun, even Sakura-chan!"  
  
Yukito flinched. "That's where you're wrong, Yue," he said. "Sakura-chan wouldn't forget me. You can't mess with her memory, or have you forgotten about that? And she'd miss me, I know that. I wonder if she'd miss you though?"  
  
Yue took a step forward so he was face to face with Yukito. Both of them were panting in anger by now, daring each other to make the first move.  
  
"I wonder who is it she loves? You or me?" said Yukito softly.  
  
Yue's eyes widened. "Why you-"  
  
He lunged forward, but as he did so, there was a creak above them, and a rotten branch fell towards the ground, straight towards Yue's head. Yukito saw it coming, he grabbed Yue's shirt and threw Yue away, the branch slammed down onto Yukito's back, leaving Yue totally unharmed.  
  
"Yukito!" Yue cried, getting up from the floor.  
  
Yukito groaned. Yue threw the branch off him. "Can you feel your legs?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah.they hurt." Yukito turned his head around and smiled slightly at Yue, he pointed at the tree. "I guess Sakura-chan doesn't like us fighting, huh?"  
  
Yue looked up at the tree that they were under: realising which kind it was, he sighed. The tree was at peace once more, now that they had stopped fighting or so it seemed. "I guess not," he said slowly. Then he knelt down and gently healed Yukito's wounds with his magic.  
  
They both got up, embarrassed, unable to carry on. Fighting between them seemed crude after what had just happened.  
  
"So you do care for Sakura-chan then?" said Yukito, looking at Yue steadily.  
  
Yue folded his arms and looked away from Yukito, unable to meet his gaze. His face was unreadable at this moment in time. "Maybe," he said. "I don't know."  
  
"Liar," said Yukito immediately. "You know all too well, how you feel for her. You were jealous just then, admit it! You couldn't handle the thought of me being with her-of someone else being close to your Mistress."  
  
Yue's lip lifted, and he seemed to almost snarl for a moment. Yukito smiled, after some minutes of silence.  
  
"Well at least we've settled the question of whether I'm a separate person from you, haven't we?" he asked.  
  
"Have we?" asked Yue coldly.  
  
"You wouldn't be so jealous at the thought of Sakura-chan and me otherwise," Yukito, answered, a little triumphant.  
  
Yue refused to say anything in answer to that. He turned his back on Yukito and leaned against the tree trunk. "I have never wanted to be anything but a guardian," he said coldly. "You are mistaken if you think your life is something that I would ever want. I was given a sacred duty by Clow-sama and I will not betray it."  
  
"Then I feel very sorry for Sakura-chan, loving someone as cold and heartless as you are," said Yukito, shaking his head.  
  
"Heartless?! Heartless?! What would you know about my heart?! What would anyone know about my heart?! Nobody has ever, during all these centuries, even bothered to find out if I had one, much less touch it! And then she- and then she." Yue put a hand over his face, the other on his chest over his heart.  
  
Yukito stared at him. He had never seen Yue lose control before. He had never seen Yue lose control at all. Compared to this, his feelings for Touya were just pale shadows.  
  
Yue looked up into the branches of the tree. "And then one little ten year- old girl steals it out from right under my nose," he said brokenly. "Somebody I wasn't even allowed to love, much less touch. She is so vulnerable, Yukito.even now.so much power in such a fragile human body.I.I."  
  
Yukito stepped forward and hugged him.  
  
"I can't bear it!" Yue burst out against his shoulder. "I can't bear the thought of something happening to her! I feel ill when I think about it. She's so vulnerable.And the thought of her getting married.Going away from me." His eyes closed, one tear slid down his face, and then he sobbed, wracked tortured sobs, with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Yue." said Yukito, silenced by this torrent of emotion from someone who had always seemed so lifeless. He suddenly realised his shirt was wet, and felt wonder touch him. Yue was crying, Yue never cried, not for any one, but here he was crying for Sakura. 'He must really love her, if he is doing this,' thought Yukito quietly.  
  
"And I can never, never tell her. I can't afford to love my master again. Not after what happened last time!"  
  
"Last time?"  
  
"He died . . without even warning me . . just went . . I couldn't do anything! He knew! He knew he was going to die and he didn't tell me! I hated him for that.I swore that I'd never have another master. Ever. But she . . she was so lovely . . so pure . . so sweet . . I fell in love in a way I had not thought was possible for me.It wasn't the same as the emotion I had felt for Clow-sama, not desperate, possessive, and even dangerous. It was sweet, warm, pure, and reverent. I feel so awed when I look at her, Yukito. So much power in such a little girl and she carries it with such grace, such confidence. She amazes me." Yue's voice had dropped to a tender, longing whisper.  
  
Yukito didn't feel that he could say anything in answer to this confession. He now knew the true meaning of the proverb 'still waters run deep'. Yue's waters ran so deep that he didn't think there was any way of measuring them.  
  
"Do you just want to worship her then?" he asked.  
  
Yue sighed. "She reminds me of a tale that Clow-sama told me when I was very, very young, when Keroberos was just a lion fledgling. He told me of a card that had been in existence before the Clow Cards, and she was his inspiration for making them. She was the Card of Heaven, Heavenly. She was the Queen of the Clow Cards, but she would only appear to someone pure of heart and true of spirit. Much like me, she lives inside a person, but over time unlike me, she actually melds into the person's spirit and becomes one with them, giving the person she has gone into her powers, abilities, wings and her circlet with a jewel on it, or what I call guardian features. She is much more powerful than me, than Keroberos. She is the ultimate card."  
  
"Do you think she is going to appear to Sakura-chan?"  
  
Yue nodded. "He told me that she was the one I was meant to love not him.I argued with him at the time, but now I wonder." Yue sighed.  
  
"So you just want to worship Sakura from afar? Like an image?"  
  
Yue sighed again. "At first I thought I could be content with that."  
  
"You really are new at this, aren't you?" Yukito murmured.  
  
"But when I first realised what was happening with Shaolan-kun . . it was like a knife in my heart, he was Clow-samas desendent so I didn't feel it was right for me to say any thing. But I still couldn't stand the thought of it. She was mine . . my mistress . . my little girl . ." Yue closed his eyes. "Lately, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her . . those beautiful green eyes . . her long soft hair . . the way she smiles at me, oh Gods, her smile.I can't stop myself, and it's driving me insane."  
  
"Then why in heaven's name did you kiss Touya?!!"  
  
"I thought you wanted to . . besides, it was just showing respect to him for how well he looks after Sakura-chan. Even though he pretends to hate her."  
  
"Respect?! Oh boy." Yukito took Yue by the shoulders. "Yue, listen to me. In this century, when you kiss a boy, it means that you love him. That you love.men."  
  
Yue stared at him. The innocence in his eyes almost made Yukito cry. "But of course I love Touya-kun," he said simply. "He is very good to you and to Sakura-chan."  
  
"NO! I mean . . you want to be with them all the time, like . . like you seem to want to be with Sakura-chan."  
  
Yue's expression changed so rapidly that it would have been comical except for the look on his face. "You cannot be serious!" he said. "Even with Clow- sama, I never. . that's ridiculous!"  
  
Yukito shrugged. "It's the way people think. Basically, they think Touya and I are . . more than friends. That's certainly what Sakura-chan thinks, anyway."  
  
Yue groaned. "Oh, what have I done?"  
  
Yukito patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure it will all work out somehow," he said kindly.  
  
Yue looked at him. "You know, I do wish I was like you," he said unexpectedly. "You know exactly what to say to people. You're not afraid to say that you feel the same way. I . . I wish I had that ability."  
  
Yukito smiled. "But you do! You made me from yourself, didn't you? Then that ability must be inside you somewhere! You just have to find where you hid it and open the door."  
  
Yue nodded sadly. "I'll see."  
  
Yukito tipped his chin up and kissed him. Yue froze, his eyes wide. "What . . what are you doing?" he whispered.  
  
Yukito pulled back and smiled at him. "You're welcome," he said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Welcome for what?" Yue repeated, blinking at him.  
  
"Just get back in here, I'm hungry."  
  
Yue stared at him for a moment. "But aren't you going to answer me?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later," said Yukito with a smile, taking Yue's hand and pulling him back inside.  
  
A feather floated down past his cheek. Yukito caught it before it touched the ground. It was white speckled with pink. Yukito's eyes narrowed.  
  
'Yue?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Have you ever seen a feather of this type before?'  
  
'Oh Gods.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'That's the type of feather that the Heavenly Card is supposed to have.'  
  
'You mean she was here and you didn't feel her?'  
  
'I didn't feel a thing.'  
  
Yukito immediately looked up and around him, but the area was as deserted as before. "Hmm," he said, then he pocketed the feather and continued on his way home. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: To England, with a hey ho off we go!  
  
A few months later, Sakura and Tomoyo were at Tokyo Airport, surrounded by luggage. Eriol had invited them over to England after their entrance exams. Both had passed and received commendations for their performances. They were both looking forward to this: it was Sakura's first time abroad, and Tomoyo wanted to show her all the sights. But Sakura was also looking forward to getting away from home for a while. Getting away from Yukito.  
  
Kero was peeking out of her backpack as usual, he was gazing longingly towards a patisserie. Kero scanned the crowd quickly: no sign of Yukito. They had barely seen him since that afternoon. Kero didn't regret his words, but he did regret the harsh tone that had accompanied them. Still that was no excuse for this: he hadn't even turned up to say goodbye to Sakura. He could feel Sakura's depression at Yukito's absence. It angered him.  
  
"Flight 207 to Heathrow Airport, London, England, now boarding at Gate 32; passengers please have your boarding passes and passports ready."  
  
Sakura received a long hug from her father, and a surprisingly tight one from Touya. "If that little brat starts bothering you, just call me and I'll be on the next flight," he promised.  
  
"Onii-chan, how many times do I have to tell you, this is Eriol-kun, not Shaolan-kun."  
  
Touya shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
"Phone us when you get there," said her father, giving her another hug.  
  
"I will, Otou-san. Don't worry, I've got Tomoyo-chan to look after me!" She smiled.  
  
Touya looked over his shoulder. "It's strange."  
  
"What is?" asked Mr. Kinomoto.  
  
"Yukito said he'd be here to say goodbye, but I don't see him anywhere."  
  
'Hm,' thought Kero.  
  
Sakura looked down and let out a silent sigh. Tomoyo took her hand gently. "We'd better join the queue," she said encouragingly, "we don't want to miss the flight!"  
  
"No!" Sakura agreed, smiling at her. She reached into her backpack. Her face changed. "Oh no, my passport!"  
  
"Where is it?" Tomoyo asked, turning her around.  
  
"I don't know, I put it in there, you saw me do it!"  
  
"How much stuff do you have in here, Sakura-chan?!"  
  
"Trust the monster," muttered Touya.  
  
Sakura glared at him.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
They all turned. Yukito was running towards them through the crowd, holding out Sakura's passport.  
  
"I SAW THIS LYING ON THE FLOOR IN THE CAFÉ, IT MUST HAVE FALLEN OUT OF YOUR RUCKSACK!" he called.  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up, and her cheeks flushed slightly. "Yukito-san." she whispered.  
  
Yukito arrived, and bent down, panting slightly. "Sorry . . I'm late . . the traffic . . was awful," he puffed.  
  
Sakura smiled. "That's okay. I'm glad you made it."  
  
Yukito looked up and smiled at her in his usual friendly manner, but his eyes spoke of a deep concern for Sakura that was usually never there. Sakura felt her heart begin its familiar skipping pattern.  
  
"This is the second call for Flight 207 to Heathrow Airport, London, England, now boarding at Gate 32; passengers please make your way to the boarding gate and have your boarding passes and passports ready."  
  
"Oh, that's us!" Sakura grabbed the passport from his hand and ran, her backpack bumping up and down. She could hear Kero swearing at her from the inside. "Shut up, Kero-chan, someone will hear you!"  
  
"Good, then they can see how you're abusing me!"  
  
They could see the gate ahead of them, the last person passing through.  
  
"We're not gonna make it!" panted Tomoyo.  
  
"We have to, Eriol-kun will be waiting for us!"  
  
Sakura suddenly felt someone grab her waist. "Hey-!" she cried as she was swung up and carried like a bride towards the gate this sensation was familiar from when Yue had court her after she transformed a Clow card into a Star card. She looked up into her carrier's face and gasped. "Yukito-san- ?!" She glanced behind: Tomoyo was holding onto Yukito's jacket with all her might as they raced towards the gate. They skidded to a halt as the stewardess turned towards them.  
  
"Ahh, young love?" she said, smiling.  
  
"Huh?" Yukito and Sakura both looked at each other in bewilderment for a moment, then went bright red and sweat dropped.  
  
"Ah, no, no," Yukito contradicted, quickly slipping Sakura to the ground. "I just . . we're old friends, and I wasn't sure if we were going to make it."  
  
Tomoyo chuckled behind them, a hand placed lightly over her mouth.  
  
"Are you flying with us today as well, sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
"What?!" Sakura turned and looked at him, pale.  
  
Yukito bent down, pretending to check her rucksack. "We weren't going to let you go without us," he whispered. "Besides which, Eriol-kun invited me as well. He knew that I'd want to come, somehow." He shrugged with a rueful smile. "I suppose the Clow Reed part of him sensed . . my feelings."  
  
Kero perked up inside the rucksack. 'Feelings, Yukito-san?' he wondered.  
  
"Passport, miss?"  
  
Sakura held out her passport without even looking at the woman. "Feelings?" she repeated.  
  
"Well, yes." Yukito smiled tenderly. Tomoyo and Kero held their breaths. Inside Yukito, Yue awoke, terrified at what was about to happen and thrust forwards. Yukito's eyes suddenly went lilac and silver for an instant. "I do feel that I have to protect you no matter where you go."  
  
Tomoyo put a hand over her face. Kero fell over inside the bag. "Oh no." he moaned.  
  
Sakura's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Yukito-san." she whispered, then snatched the passport from the woman and ran through the tunnel. Tomoyo gave Yukito a reproachful glance and ran after her. Yukito shook his head, dazed, and wandered after the two girls, his two sides at war.  
  
Sakura spent the rest of the journey gazing very hard at the scenery out of her window seat until the film came on, which was 'Men in Black'. This cheered her up a little. Kero was more interested in the chocolates that she'd bought for Eriol. Eventually Sakura had to give them to Tomoyo, to save them from being devoured by Kero's all-consuming stomach.  
  
Yukito had two helpings of the in-flight lunch and watched the film with a growing sense of determination to sort out the mess that Yue had so kindly made for him, yet again because of Yue's inability to share his feelings and his inability to conquer his fears: one fear being that his deep feelings would not be returned by Sakura and the second being that if he told her that he cared for her this deeply Sakura would die just like Clow Reed had.  
  
Eleven hours after take off, they arrived in London, at around ten o'clock PM GMT. The cold air hit them like a slap when they stepped from the plane to the tunnel, a quick sharp stab that was gone as quickly as it had arrived. Sakura shivered. "I'm glad I packed my warm things like Papa told me to!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "It's probably much warmer in the daytime."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Whilst waiting for the luggage, there was a mild crisis during which Kero nearly blew his cover after smelling some biscuits inside a lady's carryall and tried to sneak inside without seeming to move. Sakura thoroughly apologised for her 'stuffed toy's' greediness and hurriedly shoved him into Yukito's hands. Their eyes met: she grabbed back and put him in her pocket, which she then zipped up. Kero was muttering darkly about 'manhandling'. Yukito and Sakura were looking away from each other, blushing.  
  
"Sakura-chan, isn't that your suitcase?" asked Tomoyo, rescuing the situation.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Sakura turned away thankfully, and grabbed her pink suitcase off the conveyor belt.  
  
They made their way to the meeting room, tactfully ignoring Yukito, who walked silently at the back, very aware of the evils that he was getting from Kero inside Sakura's pocket.  
  
Eriol was waiting with Miss Mitsuki and Ruby at the barrier. Eriol had grown a lot: he was six foot now, and he looked quite well built from what the girls could see; his hair was in a pony tail, he wore glasses that looked like Clow's. Supi was perched in his blazer pocket, acting like a stuffed toy of course. He flicked his wings slightly as he saw them, but that was about it. Ruby, being Ruby, waved and smiled. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped slightly. "Ruby-san never changes," murmured Tomoyo.  
  
"You said it," Sakura agreed.  
  
"She's a guardian, guardians don't change," Kero muttered. "Well, not normally, anyway." He directed another evil at Yukito, who was valiantly ignoring him.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," said Eriol, stepping forward and bowing politely, his voice warm with delight.  
  
Tomoyo bowed back, a smile on her face. "It's good to see you too, Eriol- kun," she acknowledged.  
  
Eriol turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan." He surprised everyone by grabbing Sakura and hugging her tightly. "How are you? Recovered from exams?"  
  
"Y . . yes," Sakura stuttered.  
  
Yukito looked away, his teeth coming down on his lip. He was having a fight with Yue again. Yue was trying to come forward and grab Sakura away from Eriol. It was the first time that Yukito had actually resisted his other form, but he felt that Yue got everything he deserved: 'If she does fall in love with Eriol, it serves you right for the way you behaved,' he told Yue, who swore at him very loudly.  
  
Eriol, quite aware of what was going on in Yukito's head, whispered, "Are you alright?"  
  
Sakura looked at him, surprised, then realised what he was really talking about. She nodded briefly, the pallor of her cheeks speaking for her.  
  
"You look pale, Sakura-chan, do you have a cold?" asked Miss Mitsuki, leaning forward and touching Sakura's cheek.  
  
Sakura tried to smile. "No."  
  
"It's probably just the journey," Eriol said loudly, covering for her, "I'm sure that she'll be her cheerful self again once she gets some rest."  
  
Sakura nodded vigorously. Tomoyo took her hand, giving her comfort. Sakura squeezed it. "I'm fine, really," she said, more to reassure herself than anybody else. "Eriol-kun's right, I just need rest."  
  
"It is quite a long journey," Yukito agreed with a slight smile. "But the scenery from the plane was very beautiful."  
  
Miss Mitsuki smiled at him. "And you, Yukito-san, how are you?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "Hungry."  
  
"All you ever do is eat," muttered Supi from the pocket.  
  
Everybody looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Pot calling the kettle black," muttered Kero, as Sakura unzipped the pocket and he poked his head out.  
  
"You have no room to talk," remarked Miss Mitsuki, smiling at him.  
  
Kero sweat dropped. "Maybe not."  
  
"I brought along these, just in case," said Miss Mitsuki, holding out three candy-striped paper bags full of sweets.  
  
Supi and Kero's eyes went huge, and drool began to drip from their mouths. Miss Mitsuki held out one bag to Yukito, who bowed politely and took it from her. He offered one to Tomoyo, who picked with a smile, and then to Sakura, who took one without looking.  
  
Ruby was looking around. "Where's Touya-kun?" she asked.  
  
"He didn't come: he's still at university," Sakura explained proudly. "He's getting very good scores."  
  
"Oh. Yukito-kun!" Ruby glomped Yukito, who sweat dropped.  
  
"Uhhh, Ruby-san, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just so happy to see you!" Ruby carolled, planting a big kiss on his cheek. "You must tell me how everyone is back in Japan!" She had a tight grip on Yukito's arm, and was dragging him towards the exit.  
  
Sakura stared after them. She looked even paler than before. Everyone began to follow the unlikely couple towards the exit. Tomoyo was holding onto Sakura's arm now, gazing anxiously at her face.  
  
"I'm sure you'll feel better once you're in a nice warm bed, Sakura-chan," said Miss Mitsuki warmly, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders. Sakura leaned against her gratefully: she had never known her mother, but she often thought that Miss Mitsuki was probably close to what her mother would have been like. Her legs didn't seem to be working properly. 'I must be really tired,' she thought.  
  
"You've grown into a lovely young woman, Sakura-chan," said Miss Mitsuki gently. "I'm sure that you'll have a lot of attention at the party that Eriol's guardian is going to throw for you tomorrow."  
  
Sakura was walking along towards the exit when the image of Yukito and Ruby together hit her, when Sakura thought on this image she felt sick, suddenly Sakura crumpled towards the floor: she felt very light. The blackness outside seemed to rush towards her, and her eyes closed.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" yelled Eriol, leaping forward and catching her as she sank towards the floor. He lifted her into his arms and peered into her face. Yukito turned around at Eriol's cry, his eyes wide with horror, his face drained even whiter than normal and he was determined not to brake the promise Yue had made to Touya, to always protect Sakura. He yanked away from Ruby's grip so hard that she almost fell over. He ran back towards the main group as fast as he could.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Eriol repeated. "Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Sakura-chan!" pleaded Tomoyo.  
  
"Calm down, she only fainted, she's probably just dehydrated from the flight," Miss Mitsuki said soothingly.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head frantically. "No, no, I made sure that she drank lots of water, Mitsuki-sensei, and Sakura-chan never normally faints like this, never!"  
  
Miss Mitsuki put her hand on Sakura's chest. She frowned suddenly, her eyes darkening with worry. Sakura's breathing was very light.  
  
"We need to get her home quickly, she could be running a fever," she said.  
  
As he arrived on the scene Yukito snatched Sakura from Eriol's arms and held her close to him. Kero leaped from the pocket, he placed an ear on her chest and listened to her breathing. "Now see what you've done," he hissed at Yukito.  
  
"That's enough, Kero-san!" said Miss Mitsuki sharply. "Blaming each other will not help Sakura-chan. She could go either way at the moment. She needs rest and lots of liquid and a light to guide her."  
  
Everyone stared at her. "What do you mean a light?" Said Kero his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Some one or people to guide her back to us. Tomoyo-chan, take her hand, talk to her, you too Kero-san. Yukito-san, can you manage to carry her to the taxi bay?"  
  
Yukito nodded his reply, his lips very thin and white. Eriol noticed that Yukito's eyes were filled with a deep worry, that was both his own and Yue's combined, which made him wonder, but there was no time for pondering at the moment. Miss Mitsuki snapped into action.  
  
"Ruby-chan, take Supi-chan and go get the car. Drive it to the taxi bay, I'm not risking Sakura-chan in the night air."  
  
"What do you mean, she could go either way?" whispered Yukito to Miss Mitsuki, as they stood outside, waiting for Ruby to drive up.  
  
"What I said," Miss Mitsuki replied evenly. "She could get better, or even worse. She could go into a coma, I've seen it happen. I don't want to put her under any more risk. Is there a history of ill health of this kind in her family?"  
  
Yukito nodded fearfully. "Her mother died when she was two years old," he murmured. "She started out like this too, from what Touya's told me."  
  
Miss Mitsuki stared hard at Sakura. A little colour had returned to her cheeks, but she still hadn't woken up. "Was that there before?" she demanded, looking at Kero and Tomoyo, who shook their heads.  
  
"It's your voice!" Miss Mitsuki declared in sudden inspiration, turning to Yukito, who looked back at her eyes wide in shock. "You have to talk to her, keep her with us."  
  
"What should I say?"  
  
"Anything. Talk to her like you're having a conversation. What do you normally talk about?"  
  
Yukito closed his eyes tightly. "Not much recently."  
  
"Maybe that's the root of this problem," said Eriol, frowning. "If something comes between the Master of the Cards and a guardian, it can disrupt not only the Master's mind, but their health as well."  
  
Yukito caught his breath at Eriol's words. Tomoyo put her hand on his arm. "We don't blame you, Yukito-san," she said softly. "You're too kind to ever hurt anybody."  
  
Even Kero nodded at this. "Yue's always had difficulty with his feelings," he muttered. "I knew it would come to a head someday, but now?" He shook his head. "That man chooses the most awkward times."  
  
Miss Mitsuki looked at him. "What do you mean 'difficulty with his feelings', Kero-san?"  
  
"Yue doesn't always know what his feelings are, or which person generates which feeling. That's why he's so reserved. Clow Reed's death hurt him very badly, but he wouldn't mourn him, he wouldn't even acknowledge that he missed our master. When Sakura-chan turned up, he had difficulty accepting her as the new Master because he was still loyal to Clow Reed. This was complicated by the fact he felt more than just loyalty towards Sakura."  
  
Everyone gasped. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Kero-chan, what are you saying?" asked Tomoyo, staring into Sakura's face.  
  
Kero shrugged. "I don't know it for certain, but I suspect that Yue is . . I suspect he cares for Sakura-chan a lot more than he lets on. Certainly he and Touya-kun are nothing more than just friends, he seemed shocked when I suggested anything else."  
  
Eriol sighed. "Oh Yue," he muttered. "Why are you always so stubborn?"  
  
They all looked at Yukito, who was murmuring gently to Sakura. For a moment, Yue's face overlaid Yukito's, and they could all see the worry and tenderness in his eyes. Sakura's eyelids began to flutter. She moaned slightly.  
  
"It's okay, Yue, you can come out," said Eriol gently. "You don't have to hide from us."  
  
Yuekito looked at Eriol and the Yue part disappeared. Sakura suddenly stopped breathing, Tomoyo cried out, "Sakura-chan!"  
  
Miss Mitsuki bent over Sakura and put her hand on Sakura's chest, then two fingers to her neck.  
  
"She's not breathing, but I have a pulse just about."  
  
Kero looked up and yelled, "If she dies it will be all your fault, Yue!"  
  
Yue came forward so quickly that they didn't even glimpse the wings. He held Sakura very close to him, with his wings spread wide, and whispered gently into her ear, "Don't you die on me, please, I don't want you to go away from me like the Clow-sama did please Sakura-chan. I couldn't bear to lose another person I love."  
  
Kero realised with sudden amazement that he was holding her in just the way he had been when she had fist transformed a Clow card into a Star card and had fainted into his arms, the same tender expression was on his face as had been there at the time of this event. Was it possible that Yue had cared about Sakura, in secret for that long? Yue leaned over and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. The others were starring at him they had never seen Yue like this before with Sakura. Yue's hair suddenly came loose, as the band that normally held it in place fell to the ground.  
  
Eriol smiled at the shocked expression on Yue's face as his hair surrounded him. "Well done Yue, you've finally become a man."  
  
"Yes, but too late to save the woman I should have protected."  
  
Suddenly Sakura breathed out. At the same moment, Eriol's limousine pulled into the taxi bay. Ruby lent out and caught sight of Yue holding Sakura.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Sakura-chan stopped breathing; she's better now, but we need to get her home quickly, this could still get worse," said Miss Mitsuki, then she looked at Yue. "You are not going anywhere Yue-chan, I want you to stay with her till she comes round, I want you to talk to her and for heaven's sake hold her close, you're the only thing keeping her alive at the moment."  
  
Yue nodded breafly, he then moved his hair with magic so it covered Sakura and kept her warm. Tomoyo put Yue's braid into Sakura's hand and curled her fingers round it. Sakura's grip tightened round the braid: it seemed to Yue that she was holding on to the braid (or was it on to him) like he was her lifeline. It became suddenly obvious to him that he was her chosen light. Yue vowed he wouldn't let her down, he would guide her back to them no matter what it cost him; from the back of his mind Yukito looked up and nodded his agreement.  
  
They all climbed into the limousine. Ruby drove off at a law breaking speed. Somehow they got home without any encounters with the police. The drive back was tense and silent, except for Yue and Tomoyo murmuring to Sakura, who was breathing properly now, but had still not regained consciousness.  
  
Eriol's English house was as large as his Japanese one. It was built of red brick, a real Tudor manor house, with extensive grounds. All the visitors could see at the moment were a pair of trees guarding the entrance. Yue didn't even notice that much, he was so focused on Sakura's face.  
  
They all got out of the limousine and went into the warmth and the light of the house. Yue followed Eriol up the stairs, and into the room that had been prepared for Sakura. Sakura's bed was a double bed surprisingly.  
  
Eriol smiled apologetically at Yue:  
  
"This house is so old we can't move the beds around without taking them apart and these beds are too valuable to do that. Besides, I thought Sakura would like the view of the lake and the forest and every night you can see the moon from this window except when it's a new moon of course. I know that Sakura likes looking at the moon."  
  
Eriol shot Yue a sly glance when he said this, and Yue blushed slightly. Eriol pulled the bed sheets down without saying anything else. Yue leant forward and placed Sakura on the bed. Eriol took off her shoes and pulled the sheets up over her. Yue tried to move away from Sakura, but found she was still clutching his braid and wouldn't let go. Eriol looked at Yue, raised his eyebrows and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Sakura's eyelids fluttered; she opened them for a brief moment, looked up and saw Yue bent over her. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Yue."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Then her eyes closed but she was only sleeping now, a smile on her face. Yue found that Sakura was still clutching his braid, he knew her tight grip on his braid meant that he wouldn't be going any were, for the night. So very carefully he lay down behind her, placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then put his wings round Sakura and held her tightly in his arms all night long.  
  
When Sakura woke the next morning she felt surprisingly warm, then she lifted up her right hand: in it was Yue's long white braid. Sakura clutched it tightly, then held it to her nose, taking in the scent of his hair. His hair smelled of moonflowers and cherry blossom and the familiar scent of the flower that she had been named after made Sakura smile. Suddenly she realised something: if she was holding his braid, Sakura put her left hand out she realised she was surrounded by his wings, these two things being there meant.Sakura turned over in the bed and sure enough lying behind her, on top of the sheets, his hair spilt all over the bed clothes, was Yue, still fully clothed. Sakura blushed rose-red and her heartbeat instantly sped up. Yue's body was resting but his mind was still conscious. Sensing Sakura's movements he blinked, realising not only was she alive but awake. He looked into her eyes and there was silence.  
  
After a few timeless moments, Yue suddenly grabbed Sakura and hugged her very tightly for quite some time. Sakura couldn't say anything not that she wanted to: Sakura was quite happy to remain in this position forever if Yue was holding her.  
  
"How are you feeling now?"  
  
"I feel much better, thank you. Still very tired and a little weak."  
  
"You should eat something. I told them to bring you up some toast; you normally wake up around now when you don't have school. I was hoping you would recover quickly."  
  
Tomoyo knocked on the door and carried in a breakfast tray. She saw Sakura was now awake and still being held by Yue. Tomoyo smiled a little.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're awake."  
  
"Yes, I'm awake, I feel much better now."  
  
Much to Tomoyo's amazement Sakura didn't move away from Yue, she lay in his arms looking quite comfortable with the position she was in.  
  
Tomoyo took the breakfast tray over to the table near the bed and then hugged her friend. Sakura smiled and hugged her back; she tried to get up but Tomoyo pushed her back down and Yue pulled her into him and held her up with his arm, propping himself up with the other one.  
  
"Mitsuki-sensei said you were to get lots of rest today."  
  
"But I'll get bored all by myself."  
  
"Hey what am I, chopped onions? And I'm sure Keroberos will pop in on us, Eriol-kun too. Mitsuki-san is bound to check on you later and Tomoyo-chan probably won't be leaving your side," said Yue.  
  
"Actually, Eriol-kun is taking me to London for the weekend to see the sights and to go to the theatre. It looks like you will be stuck with Kero- chan, Mitsuki-sensei and Yue-san for company."  
  
"Oh well. I'm sure I'll cope," said Sakura smiling.  
  
Yue blushed red Tomoyo noticed this with some surprise Yue never blushed and Sakura snuggled against him, still smiling. Tomoyo looked at them in this position: she had to admit they made a very good pair. She brought the tray over to Sakura and put it across her knees, then left quietly smiling to herself.  
  
Sakura ate the breakfast with relish. A few moments after she had finished Eriol arrived.  
  
"Well, you were hungry, I'll take that down. Kero-san and Ruby-chan are on orders: if you need anything just ring the bell, the red pull by the bed, and he or Ruby-chan will get you whatever you need. Oh, Mitsuki-sensei is here to check on you."  
  
"Ok, show her in."  
  
Yue helped Sakura to stand and left the room, whilst Miss Mitsuki was giving her the check up. When Miss Mitsuki came out of the room she saw Kero, Ruby and Yue waiting on the landing. Yue spoke first:  
  
"How is Sakura-chan?"  
  
"She's fine, Yue-san, in fact I think she is going to make a full recovery. She's just changing her clothes. I want you to stay with her today, Yue- san, you seem to make her feel better. When I asked her about that she said she didn't know why. I must say I don't believe her. Sakura-chan is a bad liar. However, I wouldn't push her to do anything which she doesn't want to do, or try to gain her confidence about anything she wants to hide at the moment. She can't take the pressure. I must emphasise that Sakura-chan is very delicate at the moment, one foot wrong and she could collapse again, and if that happens again so soon after last night we would probably lose her."  
  
Yue looked at the floor, very pale, worried. He felt his heart drop in his chest, he refused to lose her, and he would give his own life to stop that happening.  
  
"Have you told Sakura-chan this?"  
  
"Yes, she needed to know. Yue-san, you should take her out onto the veranda so she can get some fresh air: it will be good for her."  
  
Yue nodded to Miss Mitsuki understandingly and went back in the room, the other two quietly dispersed.  
  
When Yue came in the room, Sakura was wearing a very pretty sapphire green summer dress. It reached her ankles and had a sash around the middle to emphasise her waist. The love-heart neckline showed her wand chain, which led the eye down to her chest. Yue realised with a shock that Sakura had grown into a young woman and he hadn't even noticed it. He walked up to Sakura and touched her on the shoulder. Sakura spun round in surprise and their eyes met. She smiled at Yue very gently, Yue gazed back at her in complete shock. Then, slowly, a smile spread over his face. He held out a box in one hand.  
  
Sakura gasped, taking it carefully. "Yue-san, for me?"  
  
Yue nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
The box was made of cherry wood. There was a border of cherry blossom petals, and three symbols carved on the top: a moon and a star opposite each other joined by a heart. Sakura decided to ignore that little message. The box opened to reveal a silver crescent moon pendant: the crescent moon held a diamond star in its embrace, perfectly balanced.  
  
Sakura looked up. "But Yue-san, this must have cost a fortune-!"  
  
Yue interrupted her by taking the pendant out and placing it gently around her neck. He stepped back and considered the young woman before him.  
  
Sakura blushed, not able to read his expression. She twirled shyly. "What do you think, Yue-san?"  
  
Yue stepped forward and silently cradled her cheek with his right hand. They stood like this for some time, just gazing at each other. Yue took his courage in both hands and opened his mouth.  
  
He was unfortunately interrupted by Ruby, who came bounding into the room and demanded insinuatingly of Sakura, "What are you doing with my moon warrior?"  
  
Sakura jumped and blushed.  
  
"Nothing," she replied quickly, feeling sick again after those words.  
  
Yue looked at Ruby, angry at her insensitivity. He then turned and spoke to Sakura:  
  
"Mitsuki-san wanted you to take some air."  
  
Sakura looked at Yue, and smiled.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll come too," said Ruby. "Kero-san is waiting for us."  
  
"Kero-chan!" said Sakura, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"You called, Sakura-chan?" asked Keroberos, poking his head around the door.  
  
Sakura managed to run to him, and then she sank down, her fingers tangling in his thick fur. The winged lion purred. "I was worried about you," he murmured.  
  
Sakura smiled into his soft golden eyes, then looked over her shoulder and at Yue. "Don't worry . . my moon warrior took care of me."  
  
A faint pink blush spread over Yue's cheeks, but then he nodded with a faint smile. Ruby frowned slightly, but Sakura didn't take any notice. Sakura mounted Keroberos and they flew out of the window. She laughed in surprise. "Kero-chan, are you sure-?"  
  
"The garden is bordered by pine trees, we're quite safe," he assured her as they landed gently under the veranda roof. A huge wicker chair stood before them, piled with huge plump cushions that were covered in a pattern of roses. A small round tea table stood near them, covered with a white Irish linen tablecloth. A pile of manga and a tray with teacups and a teapot were set out on it. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Everything for your comfort, Sakura-chan," stated Keroberos.  
  
"Maybe you should go for a small walk?" suggested Yue, as he floated down from the window.  
  
"Excellent idea!" Ruby exclaimed, as she arrived outside and latched onto Yue's arm.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "You two go ahead. I don't feel like walking at the moment. I might catch up later."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yue-chan, Sakura-chan knows her own strength, now let's go. I have to show you the grounds!" Ruby dragged off a very reluctant Yue.  
  
Miss Mitsuki chuckled as she watched them go. "Ruby's a bit like a Ping- Pong ball," she stated.  
  
"What do you mean, Mitsuki-sensei?" asked Sakura, seating herself in the chair.  
  
"She likes one boy this week, another the next. Personally, I think she still prefers your brother above all the others."  
  
"Oh if that's the case, I'll phone him-oh, I forgot to phone my father!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and I phoned for you. We told your father that you were fine but tired. Touya-kun insisted on coming after you anyway. He and Shaolan-kun are coming out on the next flight."  
  
"Shaolan-kun and Onii-chan travelling together?! It's a miracle!"  
  
"What's the bets on one of them killing the other before they reach Heathrow?" muttered Keroberos.  
  
"Kero-chan!" said Sakura, batting him on the head.  
  
Keroberos winced. "You're definitely getting better," he said, settling himself at her feet in the sunshine.  
  
Miss Mitsuki smiled and shook her head. "They were too worried about Sakura- chan to dwell on personal differences."  
  
Sakura blushed for a moment, unable to accept that so many people cared about her. "I have to tell Yue-san, he'll be happy that Onii-chan is coming," she explained.  
  
Miss Mitsuki smiled. "Not so happy to be taken away from you, I think."  
  
Sakura hesitated, stared at her for a moment, and then ran off. Miss Mitsuki watched her go. Her eyes narrowed. "Keroberos?"  
  
"Mitsuki-san?"  
  
"Go after her. I think she'll need you."  
  
Keroberos sniffed the air. "I don't sense any black magic."  
  
"She's weak. I don't want her going off on her own. These gardens are very large."  
  
"Mitsuki-san, you don't have to protect me."  
  
Miss Mitsuki sighed and leaned against one of the veranda posts. "I have a feeling."  
  
Keroberos nodded and galloped after his mistress without another word.  
  
Sakura was wandering along, happily enjoying the warm air and the sun beaming down on her. 'It certainly is useful to have a guardian of the sun as your friend,' she thought to herself with a smile.  
  
"Oh Yue-chan, look at the lilies, aren't they divine?" said Ruby's voice from around the corner.  
  
"They remind me of Sakura-chan in the white dress she wore at her fifteenth birthday party."  
  
Sakura was old enough to know a compliment when she was paid one, and blushed in pleasure to know that even when she wasn't there, Yue was thinking of her. She could tell that Ruby wasn't pleased about that by the way she said, "Fifteen already? I remember when Sakura-chan was a little ten-year old. She was so kawaii, remember?"  
  
"Kawaii . . I never thought of Sakura-chan in that way. Beautiful, yes. She was never just 'kawaii' to me."  
  
Sakura's smile grew wider without her realising. She marched around the corner, about to say thank-you, but what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Ruby's hands had pinned Yue's arms to his sides and she was leaning in, kissing him with a great show of passion. Yue was stiff with shock. There was no displeasure or delight on his face, just shock.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. She felt as if she had been split in half. "Yue." she whispered.  
  
Yue suddenly realised who was standing there. He pulled away, just in time to see Sakura sink towards the ground again.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" roared Keroberos, as Sakura collapsed over his back.  
  
Yue ran towards them, but Keroberos turned and snarled at him, a warning to keep away.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!" he yelled.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Yue yelled back, wiping his mouth with his hand.  
  
Keroberos turned his golden eyes on Ruby, who started to back away, suddenly realising what she had done. Keroberos watched her, his gaze cold and contemptuous. "Baka!" he spat, that one single word spelling out what he thought of her.  
  
Yue gently lifted Sakura off Keroberos' back. He froze. "She's not breathing!" he gasped, and flew back to the bedroom without even thinking about it.  
  
Miss Mitsuki burst into the room as he laid Sakura on the bed. "What happened?" she demanded.  
  
Yue looked down: this was no time for pride. "Ruby-san kissed me, and Sakura-chan saw her do it," he said bluntly. "Before I could say or do anything, she fainted. Keroberos caught her."  
  
Sakura moaned slightly in her swoon. Yue leaned over, and she caught at his braid. For such a weak girl, she was surprisingly strong, managing to pull Yue down beside her. He put his arms around her, and she snuggled into him. Miss Mitsuki let out a sigh of relief. "I'll call the doctor," she said.  
  
"With me like this?!"  
  
"When he comes, explain to Sakura-chan that you have to become Yukito-kun for a little while. I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
She exited, leaving Yue to contemplate the fragile girl who lay in his arms. Unbeknownst to her, she held his heart in her tiny hands. Her heart beat faintly against his chest. He had never felt so powerful before: at this moment he was able to protect her completely, and yet in such circumstances he would rather she was moving around, getting into trouble the way that she always did, rather than be this pale little shadow of a young woman that lay in his arms.  
  
The sound of a car pulling into the drive told him that he must now leave her for a short while. Yue pulled Sakura closer, and her grip tightened in response. "I have to go for a little while now, Sakura-chan," he whispered.  
  
"No," she moaned, pulling him closer. "Stay. Please stay."  
  
"It's only for a little while. Once the doctor's gone, I promise to come back." He tipped her chin up. "You know I always keep my promises."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open for an instant. "Okay," she murmured, "as long as you stay here with me as Yukito-san."  
  
"I promise." He kissed her on the forehead. Sakura's eyes closed and she sighed.  
  
Yue closed his wings around them and transformed back into his human self. The door opened just as the wings folded into his back.  
  
Dr. Callaghan was tall, with fluffy black hair that went all over the place no matter how much he brushed it. He looked far too young to be a doctor. He looked far too young to have any job. He almost bounced into the room and couldn't seem to stop moving once he was in there.  
  
"Aren't you going to leave whilst I examine her?" he asked innocently, taking out a stethoscope.  
  
"No, I promised her I'd stay and hold her," Yukito replied in perfect English, equally innocent.  
  
"Oh . . right, well, I'm sure if you just turn her on her back and hold her hand, we could work this out," said the doctor with a smile.  
  
Yukito did as he suggested: Sakura's grip on his hand tightened so much that he wasn't sure if there was blood passing through his veins anymore.  
  
The doctor listened to Sakura's breathing and heartbeat. "Is there a history of illness in the family?" he asked quietly.  
  
Yukito shrugged. "Her mother died of cancer when she was two, and apparently it started out like this, but her father and brother are perfectly healthy."  
  
"And where are her father and brother?"  
  
"They're in Japan; Tokyo."  
  
"Mmhm; any relatives living over here?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"So what are you?"  
  
"I . . I . . I'm a close friend. Actually I'm her brother's friend, but I'm also close to her. I'm kind of like her guardian over here, if you want."  
  
"Ah, right. I see. That's great, good to see that she has someone to support her."  
  
"She's also got her best friend Tomoyo over here, she knew Eriol when he was at school in Japan, and Miss Mitsuki was her teacher. Her brother is coming over on the next flight anyway."  
  
"Has she been under any stress lately?"  
  
"Well, we have these entrance exams for our high schools, and I think she might have studied a little too hard; she's had a little stress with . . a boy she likes, and she only just got here yesterday after a journey which lasted eleven hours."  
  
"Exam stress . . boy trouble . . physical exhaustion.Well, all I can say is no wonder she's collapsed, poor thing. I wondered why her heart was going so fast. It's a good thing her brother's coming over, she's going to need a lot of TLC-"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Tender Loving Care. Whoever is closest to her should stay with her as much as possible, and I would keep whatever caused this episode as far away from her as possible, it will only aggravate her more at the moment, the next twenty-four hours will be crucial. If she does get any worse, call me straight away."  
  
Yukito smiled, a full relieved smile. "Thank-you, doctor."  
  
"Oh, no problem," smiled Dr. Callaghan. "I'm here to help." He waved a hand and bounced out again.  
  
Yukito looked down on his sleeping mistress lines of worry on his face, his eyes were dark.  
  
"My Sakura-chan, this is all my fault. My little cherry blossom."  
  
Yukito placed a soft kiss on the crown of Sakura's head, then he pulled her back into a strong embrace, Sakura clutched Yukito's shirt, burying her face in his chest.  
  
Yukito felt his heart beat suddenly speed up because of his close proximity to Sakura. Yukito gently moved Sakura's head so that her ear was over his heart. Sakura smiled, her eyes flickered and opened, she looked into Yukito's eyes for a moment, then with a contented sigh she went back to sleep. Yukito pulled Sakura tightly into him and fell asleep too. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four: The trip to London.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo and Eriol were boarding the train, a typical English tube train. Tomoyo looked at the train, then at Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun, why is the train such an odd shape and what do all the people mean by tube trains?"  
  
Eriol smiled at Tomoyo's curiosity.  
  
"Well, the train is an odd shape so that it fits in the tunnels, you see English trains run underground unlike our bullet trains, that's why it's called the Underground. Tube train refers to the fact that they run through tubular tunnels."  
  
"Oh ok, but isn't it a bit of a dangerous way to travel?"  
  
"No it's actually proven to be safer than what is termed here as 'overhead trains'. These trains are the ones that run above ground. Oh by the way the trains here are not very good at being on time so bear that in mind."  
  
The train pulled on to the platform, Eriol pushed the button and the doors opened, he climbed into the carriage closely followed by Tomoyo, who took his hand. Eriol turned and looked at her. Tomoyo smiled nervously at him:  
  
"I don't want to get lost so I'm holding on to your hand, is that ok, Eriol- kun?"  
  
"Of course, it's fine, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Eriol squeezed Tomoyo's hand, enjoying holding it. Tomoyo looked at him thoughtfully; as there were no seats left they stood. The train took off at quite a speed: they were pulling into Angel Station; Eriol was about to warn Tomoyo when he realised it was too late.  
  
The train pulled to a sharp halt; Tomoyo was catapulted straight into him. Eriol held on to her with one hand and on to the pole very tightly with the other. Tomoyo found her hands spread over a very muscular chest, and she took a deep breath. 'He is so strong, I never realised how strong he was before,' she thought, then she blushed like mad for thinking such a thing.  
  
Eriol looked down, "Something wrong, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"No.no, nothing's wrong.nothing at all," she added under her breath as the train began to move again.  
  
"Good, I thought for a moment that my catching you was something wrong."  
  
"No, no, why would that be wrong?"  
  
"It just seemed that as soon as you touched me you froze, is there something wrong with me?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head silently and looked down at the floor.  
  
"It's just I know how you feel about Sakura-chan-"  
  
"Sakura-chan is my very good friend, yes, but no more than that. I have. I have. feelings for some one else."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"And he is male. but doesn't even know I'm alive."  
  
"Why doesn't he know you're alive?"  
  
"Because he is so powerful with magic, and I have no magic powers at all."  
  
"Oh, is this guy human or.?"  
  
"Yes he is human." And Tomoyo sighed, looking at her shoes.  
  
"Personally I believe everyone has magic, it's just they express it differently, look at your costumes for example and your warm love for everyone, especially this man."  
  
Much to his surprise Tomoyo said, "How are thing between you and Mitsuki- sensi?"  
  
He looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "Oh I grew out of that crush a long time ago, I have recently discovered that I love some one else I think I might have all along and I just didn't realise it." He laughed and scratched the back of his head "You could say I was doing a Yue."  
  
The two of them laughed for a moment, then Eriol looked out of the window and sighed, he had never been such a blind fool in his life he only hoped he could set things to rights.  
  
The train pulled in at Kings Cross St.-Pancreas Pancreas station. Eriol and Tomoyo disembarked from the train and were immediately engulfed in a crowd of people. Tomoyo was swept away from Eriol towards the entrance of the station by the tide of people.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" she cried out in sudden panic.  
  
Eriol had been waiting somewhere deep inside him for that cry; something within him jolted into life. Eriol moved with a speed that he had never possessed before. He weaved in and out between the people, quickly caught up with Tomoyo, and captured her hand in his own one. Then he guided her back through the crowd to a quiet spot in the station. Gently he took hold of her shoulders:  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, her eyes filled with tears, she grabbed hold of him and hid her head in his chest.  
  
"I.I.thought I was going to get lost and never find you again, it was like a nightmare."  
  
Gently Eriol stroked her hair with his hand, and held her close to him with the other arm.  
  
"It's alright, see I've got you, you're safe with me. I'll protect you always, I'll be there for you whenever you need me, ok?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up into Eriol's eyes: he and smiled at her gently, trying to be reassuring.  
  
"Really? You'd do that for me?" Her eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Yes, I would do that for you, I promise."  
  
Tomoyo realised that protecting her was very important to Eriol, as when he made a promise he never broke it, if he could help it. Tomoyo stared into his eyes, Eriol stared back into hers, and suddenly everything round them seemed to go silent. Eriol took hold of Tomoyo's chin, slowly lent down towards her, and his lips gently touched hers in a soft kiss. This was Tomoyo's first kiss and she had hoped that it would be Eriol who would give it to her. Then suddenly Eriol pulled back.  
  
"Forgive me, Tomoyo-chan, I shouldn't have done that, I know, but I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time."  
  
Eriol looked around: suddenly spotting the exit they needed to go through, he took Tomoyo's hand, not allowing her a moment to even reply to his statement.  
  
When they reached the taxi bay, Tomoyo got into the back of the cab followed by Eriol, who carefully placed their weekend bags between them.  
  
Eriol looked at the cab driver, and spoke.  
  
"Harrods, I want you to wait for me when we get there, then we need to go to the Ritz for lunch."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"The Ritz?!" Tomoyo was too well brought-up to gape, but her eyes were big enough to compensate.  
  
Eriol merely smiled at her, that Clow Reed smile of 'wait and see'.  
  
The cab worked its way through the streets of London, the two occupants of the cab silent. Eventually they reached Harrods.  
  
Eriol went inside, when he came out he had four bags and four parcels. He climbed back into the cab, and handed a letter to Tomoyo.  
  
"I took the liberty of mentioning your costumes to a friend of mine, Tomoyo- chan, she was very interested. I saw her inside shopping just now and she told me to give you this when I saw you. Her name is Lucina Merici."  
  
"The famous designer?!"  
  
Eriol nodded: with shaking hands Tomoyo opened the letter and read it. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Eriol-kun she is offering me a job with her here in England when I finish my studies as a designer."  
  
Eriol smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad, you always wanted to be a designer."  
  
"Oh Eriol-kun, thank you."  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Eriol and hugged him, then she blushed and let go. A few moments later they arrived at the Ritz. The two of them got out of the cab. Eriol paid the driver and gave him a handsome tip. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five: Loves lost and confidence gained.  
  
When Yukito woke, he was still holding Sakura in his arms. She was sleeping quite peacefully. He heard a noise in the room Yukito moved his head slightly and looked in the noise's direction. The cause of this noise was Touya was pulling up a chair, Shaolan was already sitting in the one next to him. They both looked travel-weary and worried. Touya looked at Yukito.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Better, I think."  
  
Yukito bent over Sakura and whispered gently into her ear, much to both Touya's and Shaolan's surprise  
  
"Touya is here, Sakura-chan."  
  
Yukito released his grip on Sakura, her eyes flickered and opened.  
  
"Give me a hug." Said Touya  
  
Sakura sat up in bed: she smiled wanly and hugged Touya very tightly, "Onii- chan, you're here.it's nice to see you."  
  
Shaolan then moved over to Sakura and gently took her into his arms: he squeezed her tightly.  
  
"Sakuko, I'm glad to see you are alright."  
  
Shaolan gently touched her face, smiling. Yukito, unbeknownst to Sakura, had quietly slipped out of the room, so as to leave the couple alone for a while.  
  
Sakura looked at Shaolan.  
  
"Shaolan-kun, I have to tell you something, my feelings for you are no longer what they were."  
  
"You don't want to be with me any more."  
  
"No I don't, I've grown out of my feelings for you, but I still see you as my best male friend ever."  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes I see, besides which I've found that I've fallen in love with Meiling now we are not engaged."  
  
Sakura and Shaolan laughed at each other and hugged again.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Shaolan-kun."  
  
"It's nice to see you again too, Sakura-chan."  
  
Touya looked at the young pair, smiling. Quietly, Shaolan stood and left the room to go and greet the others. He walked out onto the landing, smiled at Ruby, confidently Shaolan walked up to Yukito and touched him gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Yukito-san, I think Sakura-chan will be wanting you."  
  
Yukito turned quickly to face him, Shaolan looked at Yukito's stunned expression, and smiled at Yukito knowingly.  
  
"Sakura-chan and I have decided that we don't love each other any more. I've developed feelings for Meiling now we aren't together all the time, she has changed much over these past years. Sakura-chan has grown out of her feelings for me and has, I think, fallen in love with someone else, though I don't know who and I didn't feel I should press her on the matter at the moment."  
  
Ruby looked at Yukito as Shaolan walked away, Yukito's eyes were wide. She approached him, but Yukito put his wings forward and turned into Yue. Yue took a deep breath stunned at what Shaolan had just said.  
  
"Sakura-chan is no longer in love with Shaolan-kun and he thinks she is in love with some one... I did promise to come back later.I always keep my promises to Sakura-chan."  
  
Ruby suddenly grasped him by the arms and forced him against the wall. She leant into him: Yue struggled against Ruby's grip but she only tightened it. Yue didn't want to use magic on a lady or hit her but he didn't see how else he was going to get out of this situation. Just as Ruby was about to kiss him, Sakura's bedroom door opened. Yue continued to struggle against Ruby, afraid it was Sakura in the doorway, he didn't want her to get hurt again. Suddenly Ruby's grip loosened, her eyes were wide with shock. Yue looked over: Touya was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Let go of him, Ruby-chan. It's not him you love anyway, is it?"  
  
Ruby suddenly let go of Yue, she covered her face with her hands, sobbed once and ran off into the house. Touya watched her go, then turned and looked at Yue.  
  
"Go to Sakura, she's waiting for you."  
  
Yue knew there was a double meaning to what Touya was saying too him. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Please forgive me for kissing you that time, I didn't mean anything by it, only to show I respected you for how good you are to Sakura-chan and to Yukito-kun."  
  
Touya smiled at Yue in a friendly manner.  
  
"You don't have to explain anything to me. Just go and see Sakura, she might think you've deserted her otherwise."  
  
Yue smiled at Touya, quietly he walked into Sakura's room. Sakura had been changed into her night-gown by Touya, the night-gown was white with pink raised flowers. Sakura's long chestnut hair was spilt over the pillow; she turned over in bed at the noise of the door opening.  
  
Yue's eyes softened as he saw her. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled, then held out a hand to him.  
  
"Come here, my moon warrior, come and hold me."  
  
Yue paused for a moment then realised 'she thinks that this is a dream', then a second realisation hit him: 'She dreams about me.' Yue's face suddenly lit up.  
  
"You dream about me?" he whispered awed.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Come here," she murmured, "come to me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I want you."  
  
Yue didn't need to be told twice. He lay down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Sakura turned over into him, put her arms around his neck, pulled his head down and kissed him very lightly on the lips. Yue couldn't believe that had just happened. He stared at the perfect flushed face before him. "My queen?" he said in a very low voice. "My Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "My Yue-chan," she whispered, and pulled his head down with greater insistence, pressing her lips firmly onto his this time.  
  
Yue felt as if he was falling from a great height, hurtling downwards into her emerald green eyes. Yue smiled gently at Sakura, knowing what was happening to him: he didn't even try to fight it. Sakura had meanwhile snuggled against him and fallen back into total sleep.  
  
Yue sighed and turned back into Yukito. He needed sleep: Sakura seemed to read his mind. She pulled back the covers.  
  
"I . . I shouldn't," he protested weakly.  
  
Sakura didn't move, except to start shivering. Yukito slipped under the covers, gathered her into his arms, and pulled the covers up over them. They lay there, Sakura nestled next to the man she loved most, Yukito holding the lady he loved most, and neither of them knew this.  
  
Sakura sighed in her sleep. "Find the one whom you love the most and tell them," she muttered and gripped his shirt. Yukito knew that she was looking for Yue's braid, that this was her substitute. He stroked her hair and held her closer. 'I'll find a way to tell you, Sakura-chan. I promise,' he thought, whilst considering whether to take out the well-hidden bun at the nape of his neck.  
  
He stared down at her perfect little face, the lips still, not forming their usual pretty smile, her eyelids closed over her sparkling eyes, in a foetal position against him. "I'll make you well again somehow, Sakura- chan," he whispered. Slowly, he reached up and picked the pins out of his bun, which made a small pile on the bedside table of about twenty. He held out a lock of his hair, and Sakura grabbed at it like a small child. She held it to her lips and smiled. "Yukito," she whispered. "Honey cakes."  
  
Yukito tried not to laugh: she still remembered his favourite snack.  
  
"Hair smell of honey cakes."  
  
Yukito grinned, and closed his eyes. "Honey cakes," he whispered, and drifted off to sleep on that thought: the thought of his beloved Sakura feeding him honey cakes. 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six: The theatre of courtship.  
  
Tomoyo was dressed to go to the theatre, Eriol had got them tickets to see Phantom of the Opera at Her Majesty's Theatre. She looked in the mirror at the dress, gloves, cardigan and shoes which Eriol had brought as a gift for her.  
  
The dress was sky blue with a love heart neckline the sleeves were puffed. The gloves went up to just below her elbow they were white silk. The cardigan was white with three-quarter length sleeves it had a lovely- crinkled edge and tied up over her bust. The shoes were also white they were high heels. Tomoyo couldn't believe that Eriol had brought all of this for her.  
  
He had shown her what was in all but two of the parcels he had got from Harrods earlier. There was a dress for Sakura, a suit for Yue, A dress for Ruby, a suit for Touya. The other two Eriol had shown her surprised Tomoyo, they were a pendant and a ring from Sakura for Yue and Yukito, and a ring for Sakura from Yue and Yukito.  
  
Eriol knocked on her door.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan are you ready?"  
  
Tomoyo quickly sprayed on some perfume and walked out; when she saw Eriol she froze. Eriol was dressed in a black tuxedo with a light blue shirt. Over this he wore a fitted dress coat that flared at his waist and went to his ankles, it looked like a cloak. In his left hand he held a top hat and gloves.  
  
"Eriol, you look so..dashing."  
  
Eriol blushed slightly and looked at the floor.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan you look radiant tonight, like a spring flower."  
  
Tomoyo went tomato red, she didn't know where to look. Suddenly her eyes met with Eriol's, he stepped up to her and took her hands in his, which sent a warm feeling through Tomoyo's body. Eriol leant down towards her and was just about to kiss her again when the phone rang in her room. Eriol froze; Tomoyo looked at the door of her room.  
  
"It could be Yue-san about Sakura-chan's condition," she said, looking back at him. "I'll be right back."  
  
Eriol let go of her and nodded. Tomoyo went into her room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Mochi mochi, is this Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Yes, who is it?"  
  
"It's Ruby-sempai, I'm glad I caught you before you went out."  
  
"Hello, Ruby-sempai. How is Sakura-chan?"  
  
"She's much better, she's sitting up and eating now. Sakura-chan and Shaolan-kun have split up, they decided they didn't love each other any more."  
  
"How are things going between Yukito-san and Sakura-chan now?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't been able to get near them," said Ruby in a rather injured tone. "Here is Mitsuki-san she can tell you."  
  
"Hello Tomoyo-chan, how's London?"  
  
"Oh just fine. Oh would you tell Sakura-chan and Yue-san, separately if possible, that Eriol-kun picked up their packages. How are those two getting along now?"  
  
"Well Sakura-chan seems to be recovering very quickly, so I would say very well." Miss Mitsuki said and Tomoyo could hear her smile.  
  
"Do you think that she has fallen in love with him?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper.  
  
"If Sakura-chan hasn't than, I would say she is on her way to doing so. But I think she might well have done already."  
  
Tomoyo grinned to herself.  
  
"Thank you, Mitsuki-sensei, I have to go now or I and Eriol-kun will be late. Tell Sakura-chan I send my love and hope she gets well soon and tell the others hi from me, ok?"  
  
"Alright, have fun, see you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tomoyo placed the receiver down; she quietly walked out of the room and locked the door. Eriol was waiting patiently in the hallway for her, sitting on a chair: after she had come out and locked the door, he rose and offered her his arm.  
  
"Well, shall we go?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him and took his arm.  
  
"Yes, let's."  
  
As they walked along to the main entrance of the hotel, Eriol spoke to Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, how is Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Much better, she and Yukito-san appear to be getting along very well now, so she is recovering her strength very quickly."  
  
"Oh good, I'm glad to hear that things are better between them, I was worried for a while."  
  
"Mitsuki-sensei said they were getting very close."  
  
Eriol smiled deep inside: he felt like jumping for joy and shouting at the top of his voice but he merely replied, "I was hoping that would happen."  
  
They walked out of the entrance of the Ritz where they were staying and got into a cab.  
  
"Her Majesty's Theatre please," said Eriol.  
  
They sat down and the cab made its way to the theatre. When they arrived they got out of the cab: the theatre was white marble with wooden double doors leading into it. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and led her in, he handed their tickets to an usher who took off the stubs. Eriol led Tomoyo into a small waiting area where they sat: all the chairs were cushioned in red velvet. This area slowly filled as more people arrived to watch the show.  
  
Eriol bought Tomoyo lemonade, he also purchased two programs: one for himself and one for Tomoyo. Eventually the announcement came:  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats for tonight's performance of 'Phantom of the Opera'. Please note no smoking, filming or photography of the performance is allowed. Please switch off all mobile phones and pagers before entering the auditorium."  
  
Eriol smiled at Tomoyo.  
  
"Here we go: all set?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, she rose and followed Eriol up the stairs, and she noticed he was following the signs for the box. As they reached the top of the stairs an usher checked their tickets and opened the door. Tomoyo stared: they were in one of the boxes, the most expensive seats in the house. She looked at Eriol, who smiled at her. Tomoyo wasn't sure if he was doing all of this for her, or if this was what he normally did when he went to the theatre. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and seated her in a soft red velvet cushioned chair next to his; then he sat down quietly next to her. The lights dimmed and the curtains opened. 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven: Surprises all round.  
  
When Yukito woke the next day he found Sakura leant back in his arms, holding the lock of his hair and looking at it with wonder in her eyes.  
  
"Yukito-san, you have long hair."  
  
Yukito blushed, and then Sakura ran her hand down his arm. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"You're very strong too. Where have you been hiding all of this hair and why?"  
  
Yukito smiled at Sakura  
  
"Thank you for the compliment about my strength. I had it in a bun in the nape of my neck. As for why: I wasn't sure if my long hair would be well received."  
  
Sakura smiled back at Yukito, she reached up with her left hand and stroked Yukito's hair, her eyes soft and far away.  
  
"I think your hair is beautiful, it makes you look even more like a man, it makes you look like a warrior; a samurai. In fact it makes you look biseinen."  
  
Yukito looked at Sakura: he blushed at her calling him 'biseinen' and he realised that to be called a samurai was a term of deep respect to Sakura and that made him feel proud. From some were deep in Yukito's mind, Yue growled, and Yukito laughed at him.  
  
'There, there Yue, I'm certain that compliment was meant for both of us.'  
  
'No it wasn't or Sakura-chan would have included my name in the compliment too."  
  
Yukito grinned both inwardly and outwardly.  
  
'The first compliment, that is mine alone, Yue.no one has ever complimented me before not like that.'  
  
Sakura smiled back at Yukito  
  
"You look so handsome when you smile, Yukito-san."  
  
"Why?" he teased.  
  
"Oh . . well." She looked down, a blush covering her cheeks. "It makes you look alive."  
  
Yue snorted with laughter inside Yukito's head. "So I look dead the rest of the time?" Yukito questioned gently.  
  
"No . . just not quite with the rest of us. Like you're thinking about something all the time."  
  
"Actually, it's more like 'somebody'," he corrected in a whisper.  
  
"Who?" Sakura ventured, feeling herself tremble inside.  
  
Yukito smiled: he was about to tell her when Keroberos pushed the door open with a tray balanced on his nose. Yue swore so loudly inside Yukito's head that the winged lion looked at Yukito in mild reproach.  
  
'You've had to yourself for long enough,' Yukito told Yue in mind language.  
  
'It's never long enough,' Yue replied with gritted teeth.  
  
Yukito smiled sweetly at Yue. 'Well it looks like Sakura-chan wants me around for a while, so you are going to have to be patient and not swear every time the two of us get close.'  
  
Yue ground his teeth together for a moment, and then there was silence. Yukito looked at Keroberos and smiled,  
  
"Keroberos, what have you got there, it smells nice."  
  
"Hmm, maybe that's because it's the honey cakes Sakura-chan ordered for you earlier."  
  
Yukito smiled down at the young woman he still held in his arms, and he gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
"Thank you, you didn't have to do that."  
  
"Yes, I did, you deserved it for taking good care of me."  
  
Yukito blushed.  
  
"It wasn't much."  
  
Keroberos looked at him with a dry expression, putting the tray down over Sakura's knees.  
  
"Not much? If you and Yue hadn't been here Sakura-chan would probably have died."  
  
"Exactly. That's why you deserve some thing special, Yukito-san. I made this for Yue-san, now I'll give it too him to say thank you."  
  
Keroberos went over to her bag and brought it to Sakura; she opened the bag and pulled out a small-elongated parcel.  
  
"But thinking about it, I can't see what use Yue-san would have for this gift, so you might as well have it, Yukito-san. Yue-san would probably just ask me in that cold tone just what he is supposed to do with it. I can never seem to do anything to please him or make him proud of me. Unlike Kero-chan."  
  
Sakura gave Keroberos a huge smile and tickled him under the chin. Keroberos purred with satisfaction, plonking his head down on her knee. Sakura opened the paper and lying inside was a handmade bookmark. It had the Clow symbol on it at each end in gold thread. Then in the centre a crescent moon and a star in silver thread, with Sakura name embroidered next to the star in kanji, and Yue's also embroidered in kanji next to the moon: this was in currant purple thread. There was a border of cherry blossom petals in baby pink thread. Yukito looked at the bookmark, stunned at its beauty.  
  
"You made this all by yourself for Yue?"  
  
"Yes, I planned the pattern out on the fabric with pencil, what do you think?"  
  
"It's beautiful Sakura-chan. I can't see why he wouldn't want to have your work."  
  
"Because Yue-san has no use for a book mark. I made the two other pictures, before I came to England in class, using cross-stitch: want to know what they are? I'm still working on the last one, which I'm intending to finish over my brake here, but since its not done yet I'll tell you what that is too."  
  
"Yes, please tell me?"  
  
"One is for Eriol-kun, the Clow symbol with eight cards round it, Windy, Water, Firey and Earthy, Libra, Shield, Sword and Fly. The second was for Yue-san, it's of me in my moon costume, Onii-chan, you, Kero-chan and Yue- san but you can have it, I'm sure Yue-san won't want it. The third one is for Tomoyo-chan, it's of me in one of her costumes, and I'm still working on that one."  
  
Yukito looked at the one for Eriol: it was very good. Then Sakura handed him the second one. Yukito's mouth opened: it was perfect. Sakura was in the foreground in her costume, Kero was in his disguised form sitting on her shoulder. Touya's arm was around Yukito's shoulder, and they were both looking at each other with a smile. Yukito was directly behind Sakura: he was in a pale blue shirt and black trousers, and Touya was in a white shirt and brown trousers. Yue was standing behind Yukito and Touya, he was right between the two of them looking down at Sakura, with a slight smile on his face. Yukito handed them back to Sakura wordlessly  
  
Yue looked up in Yukito's head.  
  
'She really thinks I'm that cold.'  
  
'Evidently.'  
  
'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'  
  
'Wait, Yue, what are you-?'  
  
Yue leapt forward, yanked his bookmark and picture out of Sakura's hands, then gazed at them. "They're wonderful!" he said quickly, then disappeared, taking both of them with him. Yukito blinked once as he was thrust forward again. Sakura looked at him.  
  
"Yue liked your work, it appears."  
  
"Where has he taken it?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure."  
  
Keroberos smiled at them and quietly left the room. Sakura smiled at Yukito.  
  
"Close your eyes and open your mouth."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Yukito did as Sakura directed. Sakura broke off a piece of honey cake and put it in Yukito's mouth. Yukito's eyebrows went up in shock, he ate the piece of cake and opened his eyes. Sakura broke off another piece for him, Yukito opened his mouth and Sakura fed it to him. Yukito couldn't believe this was happening: it was just like his dream.  
  
All too soon the cake was gone. Sakura smiled at Yukito. She ate the salad and then snuggled down into the bed next to him, and took hold of a lock of his hair.  
  
Yukito sung a lullaby to Sakura and she was soon fast asleep. Yukito lay back in the bed and sighed. After a moment he brought Sakura close to him and also joined her in sleep. 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight: Determination.  
  
Touya was angry: ever since Eriol had conjured enough power and made Ruby become sexed as fully female, she had been causing no end of trouble to men. Besides which, seeing her with any other man annoyed Touya; he, unlike Yue, knew why this annoyed him and Touya fully intended to do something about what he felt for Ruby, rather than ending up like the bewildered moon guardian.  
  
Touya walked into Ruby's room without even knocking, a look of stony determination on his face.  
  
Ruby looked up from her book with surprise, as her bedroom door slammed open. Her eyes went wide with shock at the sight of Touya stood in the doorway with such an expression on his face.  
  
She looked at his eyes: they were darker than normal. Ruby knew in an instant that they were dark with something unmistakable, anger and pain.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Reading a book, what does it look like?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Ruby-chan. What are you trying to do to poor Yue- kun?"  
  
"I would say that was obvious."  
  
"But you don't love him!"  
  
Ruby put calmly the book down on the table she was sitting next too. Inside, she was trembling: she had never seen Touya so angry about anything before, well except may be Shoalan getting any were near his little sister.  
  
Touya walked over to were she was sitting and took Ruby by the shoulders. He shook her slightly.  
  
"Do you really love him, Ruby-chan, deep down, all the way through to your very soul?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you do that?!!"  
  
Ruby leant forward and broke down in tears. Touya took hold of her head and pulled it into his chest. Ruby gripped his shirt and sobbed against him. After some time she regained her composure.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I just wanted someone to love me. Me, for myself. Everybody loves Sakura-chan. Nobody loves me."  
  
"Ruby-chan, you almost killed Sakura with your thoughtlessness. Didn't you realise that she loves Yue-kun and Yukito-kun with all of her heart?"  
  
"But that's not possible, you love them."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're a couple, aren't you?"  
  
Touya looked at her, deep shock in his eyes.  
  
"No, we are not, he only kissed me out of respect! I love someone else. As for how I know about Sakura's feelings, she hasn't told me she loves him but I can tell."  
  
"And this person you love is female?"  
  
"Yes, female.to tell the truth, you."  
  
Ruby stared at him, her eyes wide. She tried to get up and almost fell down. Quickly, she backed away and sat down on the bed, clutching the sheets.  
  
Touya followed her with his eyes. He also backed away-to the door, which he closed and then locked. Ruby looked up at the sound of the key in the lock. Her heart began to speed up.  
  
"What . . what are you doing?" she asked faintly.  
  
"Getting us some privacy," he replied.  
  
"P . . privacy?" she repeated.  
  
Touya nodded and walked over to her, reminding Ruby of a panther stalking its prey, Ruby felt nervous and excited all at once, she had often dreamed of Touya doing this to her.  
  
He pushed her back down on the bed with one hand, leaned over and kissed her very deeply.  
  
"Yes, because we're going to need it," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Ruby's arms closed over his back. "Touya-kun." 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine: Romances on the plate.  
  
Eriol escorted Tomoyo out of the theatre and into a cab.  
  
"To the Savoy Grill," he commanded, leaning back.  
  
Tomoyo stared at Eriol: he really was going all out for her, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Did you enjoy the musical, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Yes.It was so sad but the music was beautiful. I hope nothing like that ever happens to me."  
  
"I'm sure it won't: you're too sweet."  
  
"Yes, but Christine was sweet and look what happened to her."  
  
Eriol smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, but the right guy won in the end, didn't he?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"I'd bet you'd like your own Raoul to romance you."  
  
Tomoyo looked out of the window and sighed.  
  
"Yes that would be lovely," she said softly.  
  
Eriol smiled to himself, "I thought so."  
  
Then he added to himself, 'I'm glad I brought that costume with me after all.'  
  
The cab pulled up outside the Savoy: Eriol got out first and offered his hand to Tomoyo, who gingerly took it and held it tightly.  
  
They went into the restaurant; Eriol walked up to the headwaiter.  
  
"Table for two reserved under the name of Hirzagawa."  
  
"Ah yes."  
  
The man tucked two menus under his arm and walked into the restaurant, followed by Eriol and Tomoyo. Their table was by the window, set in a booth, with a candelabrum of three white candles. The seats were covered in green silk, and the tablecloth was the same. Tomoyo stared at all of the cutlery. The man handed them their menus once they were seated and left them alone. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun, you don't have to do all of this for me."  
  
"Oh yes I do."  
  
She stared at the menu, to hide her flushed face and think of an answer to that. Eriol seemed to be more forceful than usual tonight.  
  
"Eriol-kun, I can't even read some of these names."  
  
"Oh that's because they're in French." He blushed a little. "Sorry about that."  
  
"How do you know French?"  
  
"I had a French nanny when I was younger-that's 'duck in orange sauce'; 'burnt cream'-"  
  
"'Burnt cream'?!"  
  
Eriol laughed at Tomoyo's expression. "It's not what you're thinking, actually it's a most delicious dessert. My favourite, in fact." His eyes suddenly fixed on her face. Tomoyo felt a shiver move down her spine. She had a feeling that burnt cream wasn't Eriol's only favourite thing.  
  
"So you recommend it?" she asked in a shaky voice, hastily breaking the gaze.  
  
Eriol didn't reply: he continued to translate the French names of the dishes on the menu. Eventually, he had a cordon bleu steak with vegetables, and Tomoyo had Dover sole with lemon sauce, sticking to fish but bravely venturing to order the burnt cream as a dessert. Eriol smiled at her.  
  
"Sticking your neck out?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, grateful to have the conversation back in a cheerful tone.  
  
"You're actually quite brave, aren't you, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
His voice was light, but she knew that he was probing her. She clenched her fingers. She wasn't going to be chased like a fox to her earth. She would fight back.  
  
"Why are you asking me all these questions?" she demanded.  
  
Eriol templed his hands and rested his chin on his fingers. "Because I want to know about you, Tomoyo-chan. We didn't have much time to get to know each other when I was in Japan, but I always thought.how interesting it was that you should accept all of this so easily."  
  
Tomoyo blinked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Eriol poured himself a glass of water, considering his answer. "Well.cards that can affect the material world, magic, guardian beasts, angels.it would be a lot for most people to swallow."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "But it makes for great filming!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Didn't you know? I filmed all Sakura-chan's captures, except the first one. She looks so kawaii, you can really see her development."  
  
"You . . filmed all her captures?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why? Nobody's ever going to see them."  
  
"I can still watch them." Tomoyo smiled out of the window. "There are some very cute moments between her and Shaolan-kun . . and some even better ones with Yue-san." She looked at Eriol again. "I caught him looking at her when he thought nobody was looking." She giggled. "I've known for a long time what he really thinks of her . . feels for her. I've got the tape of the Final Judgement, it's very interesting, you can come and watch it back at the hotel."  
  
"Why is it so interesting?"  
  
"Because there are all these times when he's looking at her, and it's not as her judge and after that there are lots of other interesting events, I can tell you that."  
  
Their meal was brought then. Eriol chewed on his food and Tomoyo's revelations. Tomoyo, happy to have the upper hand for once, gazed out across the Thames. "It's a beautiful view," she commented, hand in chin.  
  
"Not as beautiful as the lady sitting opposite me," Eriol replied softly.  
  
"Pardon?!" she asked, turning back to him, wondering if she'd really heard that.  
  
"Look, our desserts are here," Eriol said in a louder tone, sweating at how close that had been.  
  
The burnt cream was surprisingly delicious, and Tomoyo asked for the recipe so that she could make it back in Japan. Eriol laughed.  
  
"A convert to English food, that doesn't happen very often!"  
  
"Just this particular dish, thank-you; and the Dover sole, that was wonderful."  
  
Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. Their tea and mints were brought to them; their eating and drinking was interspersed with conversation.  
  
"So why do you want to be a designer?"  
  
"Hmmm, interesting question. Well, primarily because I love to make beautiful things for other people, to wear or admire."  
  
"What about me, if you could design something for me what would it be?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her tea and she studied Eriol for a moment, it took her a while to decide, because Eriol had so many different sides to his character.  
  
"With your kind of character, it's hard to say."  
  
Eriol smiled at her. The headwaiter came over and handed him the bill. Eriol put the money inside the little book and gave the waiter two pounds.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Let's go back to the hotel: I don't know about you, but I'm tired."  
  
"I'm tired too."  
  
They went outside and got into a taxi, in which they soon arrived at the hotel. Eriol paid the driver. When they reached their rooms, Eriol turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"I hope you had fun tonight. Sleep well, we have a long day tomorrow. I'm going to take you to see some of the sights."  
  
Eriol bowed to her, taking off his hat as he did so. Tomoyo looked at him  
  
"Oh wait before you go I'll give you the tapes that have Yue-san in."  
  
Tomoyo went into her room and fetched Eriol the videos she handed them to him, Eriol smiled at her as she stood framed in the door way.  
  
"Thank you I shall return them first thing in the morning, or if you want them come and knock, I shall probably sit up and watch them."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in acknowledgment of what Eriol was saying and then he quietly left to go to his own bedroom and get some sleep.  
  
Tomoyo shut the door after he had gone into his own room, and quietly undressed. She lay her clothes on the chair, promising herself she would hang them up first thing in the morning, and got into bed. She was so tired but she had had a wonderful time with Eriol. Tomoyo blushed as she thought about him. He had seemed so different today. . so caring . . so kind . . so unsure of himself. It wasn't like Eriol to be self-conscious. She wondered what had caused it. She couldn't forget the look in his eyes when he saw her in her dress for the musical. It made her warm inside, yet shivers travelled all over her body.  
  
"Maybe I'm coming down with something," she said out loud, puzzled, and fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten: The masked stranger.  
  
(Ok I admit it this was partially from Sailor Moon, but it's also based on the stage show Phantom of the Opera, so sit back and enjoy.)  
  
Sometime later, Tomoyo opened her eyes. She wasn't tired or feeling sick, for which she was grateful, but she was puzzled as to why she had woken up. The moon shone through the window and left a pale slab of light on the carpet. She sat up slowly, searching the room with her eyes. She couldn't see anything wrong, and yet . . something wasn't right. You didn't have to have magical powers to know that something was different.  
  
Tomoyo brought the bed cover up to her chest. "Who's there?" she said, not in a nervous voice, but in a soft whisper. She wasn't frightened for some reason. Her heart was beating slowly and steadily. A warm feeling was creeping up over her, like another blanket, reassuring, stroking her bare arms. She sank back against the bed head, sighing unconsciously in pleasure. "Who's there?" she murmured again, closing her eyes.  
  
"Do not be afraid."  
  
Her eyes flew open at the voice, and she sat up, more shocked than scared. She hadn't expected an answer. Tomoyo had always anticipated something like this happening from knowing Sakura and Shaolan so well, but she'd never expected an actual person to be involved.  
  
"I'm not afraid," she replied, squinting into the darkness.  
  
Something moved by the curtain. A figure stepped out from the dark shadows into the moonlight. He wore a cloak wrapped around his figure, dark blue satin from what Tomoyo's experienced eyes could see. A black domino mask wrapped around his face. He threw his cloak off and she saw a black waistcoat over a dark blue shirt, made of silk. He seemed to have a very good figure, wide shoulders and slim waist, with long legs. He moved with animal grace as he walked towards her bed. Tomoyo felt herself go cold with excitement, though she didn't know what to expect.  
  
The man leaned over her, so that she sank back down against the pillow, gazing into eyes that glinted in the darkness. "Good," he whispered, leaning down and gently touching his lips to hers. Tomoyo's hands flew up and grasped the wide shoulders. Her eyes widened at the muscle beneath the material. She pulled away, gasping, even though the kiss had been no more than a brush of skin against skin. "Who are you?" she whispered.  
  
"A great admirer of yours," he answered, taking her hand and proceeding to kiss every single one of her knuckles . . then her fingers . . then her palm, which he placed against his cheek. His face felt smooth, with a slight hint of bristle.  
  
"Won't you even give me a name?" she whispered, feeling her heart begin to pound. She could smell his aftershave, dark and musky, Poison by Dior she recognised her sent her favourite mans after-shave. Her fingers curled, clutching the bed sheets.  
  
"Ely," he whispered, then he reached up and pulled out his hair, which fell around her like black curtains, cutting her off from everything, thick and impenetrable. All she could see was the pale skin of his face, his dark eyes, burning hers with their unrelenting gaze. He looked down, and she could almost feel the heat down her neck, her chest, her stomach.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.  
  
"Why? Because I cannot contain myself any longer, lady," he whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.  
  
Tomoyo wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and give in to the magic that was now surrounding her, but an image suddenly flashed in front of her eyes, of Eriol temping his hands and watching her. Her heart twisted painfully in love. Much as she was tempted to let this dark stranger seduce her, she had to remain faithful, for herself at least, if not for him.  
  
She pushed him off with a great effort of will. "I'm very flattered," she murmured, tears forming in her eyes. "But I love someone else. He's just across the hallway, and although he doesn't know, I won't betray him for anyone." She looked up. "Not even you."  
  
Ely smiled at her. He kissed her on the cheek. "I understand my lady. Perhaps we shall meet again."  
  
She looked up to reply, but he had disappeared. Tomoyo sighed: she wondered if Eriol was up. She needed to get her tapes back anyway. She wandered across the hallway, pulling her kimono on, and knocked on the door. No answer. She opened the door and stepped in. Her mouth opened and stayed open.  
  
Eriol stood before the mirror, gazing at his reflection. He was wearing a dark blue satin cloak. He sighed, and swung it off, revealing the black trousers, a black waistcoat, and a dark blue silk shirt. He brushed back his long, thick, black hair. "Well, that was definitely the most stupid idea you've ever had," he muttered, pulling it into a bun at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol actually jumped. He turned around, looking even paler than usual. "Tomoyo-chan," he said in a whisper.  
  
Tomoyo stepped forward. "I just . . came to pick up my tapes," she said shakily, crossing to where they were lying on top of the television. She picked them up, then looked at him. Her eyes narrowed and her lips trembled. She flew across the room and slapped him. The force of her hit on his cheek made Eriol's head go sideways.  
  
"How dare you test me like that?!" Tomoyo yelled at him. "I'm not like Sakura-chan, I'm not going to accept it! You can't go around doing that to people! Who do you think you are, some kind of god-?" Then Tomoyo began to cry, and sank down on the double bed.  
  
Eriol touched his cheek, one tear ran down his face. "I wasn't testing you, I thought you might like to be romanced: obviously I was wrong."  
  
Eriol took off the mask, he held it in his hand and went over to Tomoyo. He picked her up in his arms and carried her across the hall to her room, he put her in bed and drew up the sheets. "I'll phone Ruby-chan first thing and get her to come and collect you. I suppose you won't want to be around me now. I knew it was a stupid idea but it was the only way I could find to let out what I felt. Good night Tomoyo-chan, I hope whom ever wins you is a worthy man and that some day you will forgive me."  
  
He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Tomoyo stared at the door wide-eyed for a moment she jumped out of bed and raced across the hallway. She put her ear to the door, Eriol was on the phone.  
  
"It went badly wrong. She hates me. Come and collect her at ten tomorrow morning. I'm having the packages taken to reception now. I'll be leaving for America on the first flight. I'm packing now. Tell Sakura-chan I'll see her soon. Tell Yue not to give up. Tell the others I send my love."  
  
There was a silence, she heard a small sob escape the room.  
  
"I told you she would hate me for this."  
  
Another silence.  
  
"I'll be back after they go home, that will be in three weeks. No, she doesn't know that I'm a samurai, good thing really, she would probably hate me even more for that."  
  
Another silence.  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Tomoyo was tapped on the shoulder. She jumped: a man was standing behind her, a hotel official. She quietly stood and without a word she walked back into her room. She heard the man knock on the door then she heard Eriol open it.  
  
"Here you go, Henry: are my tickets ready?"  
  
"Yes, here you go, sir. "  
  
"Thank you Henry. Cancel my surprise for the lady tomorrow. Make sure Miss Daidoji gets everything she needs till she leaves at ten tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Here, this is for you."  
  
"Thank-you, sir, you are most generous."  
  
"Take my things down to the reception, will you, I have something to deal with, then I'll be with you."  
  
When Tomoyo looked down at the bed she saw the mask laying on the sheets a contrast of black against white, a sharp contrast just like Eriol himself. Her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't let him go, not like this. Tomoyo went out into the hallway. Eriol's room door was open. Tomoyo stepped in. Her eyes went wide. Eriol had changed into a pair of light blue trousers and a silver-grey shirt. He was stood with his hand on the mantle-piece, his face highlighted by the flames. He looked up at her and then he looked back into the flames. He was holding the costume in his hands: he threw it into the flames. Tomoyo raced forwards.  
  
"No!"  
  
Eriol turned away, picking up his bag.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the poker and dragged what she could out of the fire, and patted it with her bare hands, not caring about her skin. Her shoulders were beginning to shake.  
  
Eriol stood in the doorway. He gave her a unreadable glance over his shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye Tomoyo-chan, I hope we meet again someday," he whispered closing the door. Tomoyo looked up and ran after him: no one had ever done something that romantic for her before; no one had ever done anything that romantic for her ever.  
  
As she rounded the end of the corridor, the doors of the lift closed. Tomoyo raced down the stairs. She skidded into the foyer. Eriol was handing in his key. Tomoyo pursued him across the foyer , but a group of people walked in front of her. When they were gone Eriol seemed to have vanished, then Tomoyo spotted him, standing under the entrance, sheltering from the rain waiting for a taxi.  
  
Tomoyo picked up her kimono: she ran towards him, her hand reached out towards him  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
A man grabbed her from behind and put a hand over Tomoyo's mouth.  
  
"MMMM!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes closed, Eriol turned, he dropped his bag, the costume he had worn before suddenly came up him. Eriol ran up to the man.  
  
"Let go of her!"  
  
Eriol hit the man, once squarely in the jaw, he dropped her on the floor, Eriol kept hold of the man until one of the security men took the man off to be questioned. Eriol picked Tomoyo up in his arms he held her close to him, for a moment he kissed the bruise on her shoulder from the fall and it healed instantly and then he gently handed her to Henry. Eriol took the mask off and pushed it into her open hand curling her fingers round it.  
  
"Take care of her, ok."  
  
Henry nodded. Eriol pushed a note into Tomoyo's hand, He kissed her on the forehead, then quietly turned: his cab had pulled up . Eriol was just climbing into to it when Tomoyo's eyes flickered and opened.  
  
"Eriol! No, don't go!"  
  
Eriol stopped for a moment, he turned, smiled and waved once. Henry let a now wriggling Tomoyo down. He closed the cab door behind him. Eriol leant forward and spoke to the driver, then the taxi pulled away just as Tomoyo reached the road side. He turned and waved to her smiling as he went, the cab turned the corner. Tomoyo sank to her knees and covered her face. Henry came up to her and touched her on the shoulder.  
  
"He left you these."  
  
Henry handed her the mask and the letter which Tomoyo had dropped. Tomoyo looked at the mask, she opened the letter and read it to herself.  
  
'Keep this: whenever you need protecting your own masked hero will come to save you. I promised, didn't I? At least I can come to you, protect you and at the same time not offend your eyes. At least in writing I can say this: I love you and I will protect you forever.'  
  
Tomoyo curled her fist and the letter. "I'm not letting you leave me behind," she whispered, getting up. "This isn't finished."  
  
She stood up, brushed her hair back. Eriol was not the only one with contacts.  
  
"Henry-san, I need a limousine-"  
  
"But miss, Mr. Hirzagawa said-"  
  
"Under the name of Amato Daidoji."  
  
Henry blinked. "The Amato Daidoji?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo turned around, sticking the mask in her pocket. "What airport is his plane waiting at?" she asked, praying that her English would hold up.  
  
"Gatwick."  
  
"Then I'm going to Gatwick."  
  
"But Miss Daidoji, you're not even dressed!"  
  
"I'll change in the limousine. Please, Henry-san." Tomoyo's voice shook slightly. "I can't let him run away from me."  
  
"But in my experience when Mr. Hirzagawa decides to disappear-"  
  
"I'm not going to let him disappear." Tomoyo folded her arms, and her chin set.  
  
Henry gave up: he recognised those signs from her mother. He wasn't sure if this girl could catch Eriol, but he could recognise a determined woman when he saw one.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said.  
  
Tomoyo ran up to her room and got a change of clothes. By the time she had run downstairs again, the limousine was waiting. The chauffeur was yawning, but he quickly closed his mouth when he saw who was standing in the foyer. He leapt out and opened the door. "Miss-Miss Daidoji."  
  
"Thank-you," said Tomoyo, getting into the limousine with her straw bag of clothes. "To Gatwick Airport please, as fast as you can."  
  
They drove off at a terrific speed. Tomoyo changed without fuss, and sat in her favourite kimono, plaiting her hair up into a bun. She intended to look her best.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, miss, it looks better down," the chauffeur volunteered.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him, holding a black lock. "You really think so?"  
  
"Why yes."  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, and left her hair down, arranging it with a mother-of- pearl comb that she had inherited from her grandmother.  
  
They arrived at Gatwick in what was probably record time, but Tomoyo didn't care. She leapt out of the car, telling the chauffeur to wait, and ran through the airport, heedless of the glances people were giving her.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," she panted, "I'm looking for my fiancé, Eriol Hirzagawa, do you know which flight he's on?"  
  
The man, typically English, did not ask what she was doing, simply typed in the name. "He's on Flight 317 to John F. Kennedy Airport, New York. Should I patch in a message?"  
  
"No, no, there's no time, which gate is it?"  
  
"Gate 11."  
  
"Thank-you so much."  
  
Tomoyo took off, thanking the gods she had her plimsolls on. She could see Eriol's black head in the queue for the gate.  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!" she yelled.  
  
Everyone looked around except Eriol, who looked at his watch instead.  
  
"HIRZAGAWA ERIOL, YOU TURN AROUND AND FACE ME RIGHT NOW, YOU COWARD!"  
  
Eriol froze, gazing at the moving hand on his watch. He turned around, his eyebrows meeting in his forehead. "I'm not deaf," he said quietly, leaving his suitcase in the queue, in a pointed gesture. "Now what do you want, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo held out the note and deliberately ripped it to pieces in front of his face. Eriol suddenly went deathly white, shuddered and fell down. Tomoyo gasped and ran forward. "Eriol-chan!" she cried, pulling his head into her lap.  
  
Eriol's eyes flickered he opened them and looked up at her. "I always . . wanted you to call me . . that." He whispered letting out a sigh. "That was my heart you just ripped up."  
  
Tomoyo gasped she put a hand on his chest his breathing was very light Eriol's heart was faltering. With sudden inspiration Tomoyo pulled the mask out of her pocket. A little colour came back into his cheeks at the sight of it. "Put it on me," he whispered. Tomoyo did so, holding her breath. The costume appeared on Eriol, to the great excitement of the queue. He breathed out again, and slowly got up. Tomoyo grabbed Eriol around the waist he looked down at her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Holding on to you for dear life what's it look like."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you, you silly idiot."  
  
Eriol looked down at her great shock in his eyes, he stroked her hair with softness in his eyes.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love you Eriol-chan."  
  
The crowd cheered, Eriol looked at them and smiled bowing slightly. Tomoyo looked at them and blushed a pretty pink. Eriol then smiled down at her. Eriol retrieved his case.  
  
"We should go."  
  
They walked back towards the limousine  
  
"Aren't you going to take the costume off?"  
  
"I can't it's the only thing keeping me alive. The dream of what I always wanted to be to you, but I can't keep it up forever."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My magic won't go on forever. That's why I wrote the letter it and the mask gave me a way of coming to you when ever you needed me but I was still able to turn back into me and conserve magic. As the Blue warrior I use up my magic little by little until I die."  
  
"Can't it be stopped?"  
  
Eriol looked up and sighed, the light highlighting some of his features whilst others were shadowed by it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Hmmm is all you have to offer. Your dieing and all you have to offer is hmm."  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo, his eyes were suddenly very dark.  
  
"I have to think if there is any other way."  
  
They arrived at the limousine Tomoyo and Eriol climbed in. The driver looked at him, in the mirror, Tomoyo explained that Eriol was trying on one of her costumes and put up the divider between themselves and the driver. Eriol slumped into the seat, breathing lightly again for a moment he looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"With out the note it's getting worse quicker than I thought, with out the note I'm using up to much magical energy by staying in this form."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol regretting how quick she had been, Eriol lay out on the seat with his head in her lap, gently touching her face with one of his long confident hands. Tomoyo looked down on him her eyes filling with sudden tears.  
  
"Its all my fault."  
  
"Then the remedy must come from you."  
  
"Eriol-chan how do you mean?"  
  
"My heart was on that paper."  
  
But before he could finish speaking his eyes closed and his hand slipped from her face, he breathed out and his chest froze. Tomoyo suddenly realised what had just happened.  
  
"Eriol no, no don't go! Don't die, don't go and leave me all alone!"  
  
There came no response from the man she loved. Tomoyo rested her head on his chest and cried her heart out. After some time Tomoyo stopped crying and spoke to his body, not knowing if his spirit was listening to her or not.  
  
"Eriol, oh Eriol its all my fault! I love you so much with all my heart, you were my hero always, I always wanted you to rescue me. All the time I wanted you to love me but I was afraid you never would being so powerful and now I know you love me too late. I've loved for all time you and I always shall will, I promise even if you don't come back."  
  
Suddenly Eriol's heart beat, he was glowing Tomoyo looked down on Eriol her eyes wide.  
  
"Eriol, come on that's it come back to me. I love you, I want to be with you until the end of time. My hero my one true love."  
  
Eriol breathed his eyes flickered and opened, when he saw that it was Tomoyo looking down on him, he smiled at her, brining his hand up to rest lightly on her cheek. He could feel her tears, gently he wiped them away with his long gentle fingers. Tomoyo smiled down at him then hugged him very tightly.  
  
"Hey, hey I only just came back to life and your already trying to kill me again."  
  
Eriol then squeezed her back, the costume suddenly disappeared and he was wearing what he had been in at the air port. He smiled at Tomoyo his eyes devouring every feature of her face, her exquisite eyes alight with life and love, her candy lips which pressed at this moment into a loving smile that would live forever in his mind and her lightly rose colour cheeks.  
  
"See I'm back you found the cure."  
  
"You mean the cure was to say I love you, I always have. You know something?"  
  
Eriol smiled at her his eyes wide with shock, both at her statement and the fact he was letting him keep his head in her lap, Eriol was content to let his head lay in her lap forever if she would let him do so.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've always wanted you to be my love and well.my hero."  
  
Eriol went to sit up in shock but Tomoyo pushed him down again kissing him at the same time, her heart was in the kiss, Eriol knew it as did Tomoyo. Eriol started glowing again, brighter and brighter until it filled the whole of the back of the limousine. Tomoyo stared at him  
  
"What's happening to you?"  
  
Eriol stopped glowing he looked at himself, then touched his chest, his face lit up with a smile. He took Tomoyo's hand in his and squeezed it much to her surprise he then kissed it very floridly. After a moment he placed her hand on his chest over his heart.  
  
"You're love appears to have healed me completely and restored my magic to it full level."  
  
He thought for a moment, then sat up, he looked at Tomoyo 'to hell with caution' he thought, Eriol took Tomoyo in his arms and kissed her lingeringly.  
  
"I love you Tomoyo-chan."  
  
He took out the mask and held it out to Tomoyo. Tomoyo took it from him, she realised it was black silk and hand made. Eriol looked at her  
  
"It is really up to you weather you want to keep the Blue warrior or not. He is part of me, my romantic side, but I give him to you, to protect you always if you so wish."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol her eyes wide with shock at the importance of this.  
  
"If he is part of you then I want him to stay, he is just another side of you after all, and it will be something you can always use when ever you need to protect me."  
  
Eriol smiled at her and then drew a second mask out of his trousers back pocket.  
  
"Then you keep that one to call him up, I'll keep this one to wear as your hero. I love you so much Tomoyo. I was saving this for tomorrow but there is no time like the present."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Eriol wondering now what he had meant to surprise her with that next day. Slowly Eriol took a small black ebony wood box from his pocket set in the top of the box in gold was the Clow symbol and he handed it to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the box then opened it her eyes went wide with shock and delight at the contents of the box. Eriol smiled at her, this would be a moment that Eriol would treasure for the rest of his life at least he hoped so. Tomoyo looked up at him and a smile spread over her face, Eriol cradled her face in his hand.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan would you make me the happiest man ever to live and marry me?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went wide again, she smiled at Eriol and gave him the box.  
  
"Yes Eriol-chan I will."  
  
Eriol took the ring out white gold tipped with a white pearl and a black one, embraced in an open lattice work heart at the end of the two scrolls that made up the heart, which meant the two pearls were positioned in the dead centre of the heart.  
  
Gently he slipped the ring onto her finger, they looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly then hugged each other very tightly, Tomoyo leaned back in Eriol's arms and looked into his face, she couldn't believe this had finally happened to her she had been longing for it so long. Eriol looked back at Tomoyo his eyes were soft with love, then he lent into her kissing her gently but deeply. Tomoyo responded to him with all of her heart unafraid she was at peace with him safe in his arms.  
  
After a moment they parted staring into each others eyes, they smiled at each other. Eriol drew Tomoyo close to him leaning her head on his shoulder, they sat like this there right hands intertwined. Eventually Tomoyo fell asleep on Eriol's shoulder, Eriol smiled down at his love and put his head on hers looking out of the window as the limousine carried on making its way back to the hotel. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven: Recovery of the Card Captor.  
  
Yukito stirred from his sleep: he looked down at Sakura and smiled. The colour had returned to her cheeks, and she looked beautiful. He stroked her face. "My Sakura-chan," he whispered, tasting the words.  
  
Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. "Yukito-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She sat up and smiled. "I feel much better now."  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
She slid her legs off the bed and tested them. "Yay!" she cried, waving her arms about. Yukito laughed at her exuberance.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"That's Tomoyo-chan. She sounds so happy.I wonder what."  
  
Tomoyo burst into the room, and stopped still on seeing Sakura standing. She whooped with delight and danced her friend around the room. Eriol came and stood in the doorway. He and Yukito glanced at each other, bemused by the behaviour of females. Then Yukito suddenly noticed the ring on Eriol's finger. He raised his eyebrows. Eriol nodded. Yukito smiled.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stopped waltzing. "Why are you making such funny faces at each other?" Sakura demanded, smiling.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Eriol and blushed. "Um, Sakura-chan."  
  
"What is it?" She turned to her friend.  
  
Tomoyo held out her hand, blushing even deeper. Sakura glanced all over her fingers. "What? I don't see anything."  
  
Tomoyo took her finger and rested it on the ring. Sakura's eyes bugged out, and she gasped. "Wow, Tomoyo-chan, that must have cost a fortune!" Then she noticed the finger it was on. She looked up at her friend. "Tomoyo- chan.you."  
  
Tomoyo blushed again, and glanced at Eriol, who was openly beaming at her.  
  
Sakura looked at him as well. She suddenly half-screamed and nearly made Tomoyo fall over with the force of her hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Tomoyo-chan! When's the wedding?"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both blushed now. "Not for a while, yet, Sakura-chan," Eriol protested, taking Tomoyo by the hand and kissing it. "We have to finish school and university first."  
  
"A student wedding.sugoi." Sakura got stars in her eyes imagining it. "Will you design the dress, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"She's going to design every last bit of it, and it looks like I'm going to be coming back to Japan so I can be close to Tomoyo-chan." said Eriol, kissing Tomoyo on the cheek, and making her hide her face in his shoulder, she peeped out from were she was hiding to say to Sakura.  
  
"You will be maid of honour, right?"  
  
"Of course." Sakura smiled and then sighed. "I wonder if I'm ever going to get married."  
  
"I'm sure you will," said Yukito quietly from the bed. He got up and brushed himself down.  
  
"Oh, so you're awake," said Miss Mitsuki, walking into the room and hugging Sakura. Sakura hugged her back, happy to be alive.  
  
"I guess you won't need me now," said Yukito quietly and slipped out of the room.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth, but he was already gone. "What's wrong?" she wondered.  
  
Eriol sighed. "Probably the fact that Yue has never thought himself desirable enough to get married."  
  
Everyone stared at him. "What?!!"  
  
"But Yue-san's . . very good-looking," ended Sakura lamely as everyone now looked at her.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" yelled Kero, flying in and strangling Sakura around the neck.  
  
"Kero-chan, please, what do you think I am, pudding?"  
  
"It's wonderful to see you up and healthy-congratulations on your engagement, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Thank-you, Kero-chan. How did you know?"  
  
"I've never seen you look so happy before. I've never seen Eriol-kun smile so much before."  
  
"Hey!" The two chorused together  
  
Everyone smiled.  
  
"Where's Yukito-san?" asked Kero aware suddenly of his absence from a room he had not left for several weeks.  
  
"He just went out," Sakura said sadly, plopping back down on the bed. "Eriol-kun said that he's always thought nobody would ever want to marry him."  
  
"But you do?" asked Miss Mitsuki, kneeling down and taking her hands.  
  
Sakura looked at her, then at everybody else in the room, including Shaolan who had just come in. She bit her lip.  
  
"Yes," she admitted. 


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve: Proposal of a strange kind.  
  
Ruby and Touya were still asleep, tangled in bed sheets that were hanging halfway off the bed. Touya opened his eyes and gazed on the sleeping woman in his arms. He had never felt so contented, so warm. As he looked on her, she murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. Touya smiled at her gently and kissed her tenderly on the top of her head. As he did, Touya took in the scent of her hair, peach blossom. He decided it was a very nice and comforting smell. Ruby sighed very contentedly and finally she opened her eyes. She looked up at Touya and smiled rather blissfully.  
  
"Touya-chan.that was absolutely wonderful, I feel so loved and wanted."  
  
Touya smiled happily at Ruby, very proud of himself for making her feel so good, for making her feeling so loved.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ruby-chan.I've been thinking about something for a long time now."  
  
Ruby sat up in bed, pulling the sheets with her, and looked at Touya hoping and praying that, this is what she thought it would be. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.  
  
"Oh? What is that, Touya-chan?"  
  
Touya smiled to himself, reaching down from the bed into the pocket of his discarded trousers. He brought out a small crimson velvet box that he kept hidden in his fist. "Well, whilst Shaolan-kun and I were trying to avoid killing each other in London, I spotted this." He held out the box.  
  
"Ooh!" Ruby leapt after it. "I wanna see, I wanna see!"  
  
"Ah ah ah," said Touya easily manoeuvring it just out of her reach and making her climb all over him to reach it. "What do we say?"  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" she asked with big eyes, hands clasped.  
  
"You're too good at this," he groaned, as she turned the tables on him.  
  
Ruby giggled, and he put the box in her hand with a chuckle. Slowly, reverently, she flicked the catch and inched it open, hoping but not daring to believe.  
  
(A happy squeal made everyone in Sakura's room look up in puzzlement, except Kero and Miss Mitsuki, who smiled at each other.)  
  
The ring was made of gold and black gold intertwined, with a small perfectly faceted diamond on top, flanked by two tiny ruby hearts. Ruby gasped in delight. "Yes," she whispered, gazing into his intent face.  
  
"Yes to what?" he teased, and was answered by Ruby's palm on his cheek.  
  
"This is one of the most memorable moments of my life and you're making fun of it!" she snapped.  
  
Touya considered for a moment, he rubbed his cheek. Then he, took his hair out of the bun he wore it in, Ruby gasped as waves of raven hair tumbled down his back to, just past his shoulder blades. Touya's hand flashed out, he grabbed the ring. He knelt down on one knee. "Marry me?"  
  
Ruby stared at him. "Haven't I already answered that question?" she answered softly.  
  
"I can never do anything right for you. One minute you're demanding romance, the next you're being the flippant one, I-"  
  
Ruby silenced him with a kiss. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
Touya slipped the ring onto her finger, staring into her eyes. "Oh damn it," he muttered, standing up and pushing her back down on the bed.  
  
"Touya-chan, what are you-?"  
  
"Shut up." 


	13. Chapter fourteen

(Don't worry you haven't gone mad I don't ever use chapter thirteen I'm superstitious)  
  
Chapter fourteen: Emotional over spill.  
  
Yukito sat on the bed in his room looking out of the window he was staring, at Sakura who was out walking in the garden with Ruby the two were arm in arm. They appeared to be in earnest conversation about something now Ruby had finished apologising to Sakura for what happened. Suddenly they stopped walking Sakura, threw her arms round Ruby smiling.  
  
Yukito sighed deeply: his heart ached for Sakura, for her to love him with all of her heart.  
  
Yukito was interrupted from this melancholy thought by, Touya who suddenly came bursting into his room, grinning widely, his eyes with shining happiness.  
  
"Guess what Yukito? I'm getting married to Ruby."  
  
Yukito looked at his friend and tried very hard to smile. He looked back out of the window focusing again on Sakura; even as he looked at her again, his heart jumped in his chest.  
  
Touya walked over to his friend and quietly sat down on the bed next to him. Touya could tell something wasn't right. Yukito was never this quiet or deep in thought.  
  
Touya looked out of the window and he instantly saw what it was that Yukito was looking at with such deep concentration. Yukito sighed very deeply.  
  
"I wonder, you know Touya, what it would be like to get married? For someone to love me enough to want to make that kind of commitment to me. Everyone seems to be getting married now. Well, all except me that is."  
  
Touya put a strong arm round Yukito trying to comfort him in his depression, he could tell that it was not just Yukito who was depressed but Yue too.  
  
"You'll get married some day Yukito and you too Yue-kun you're too kind and too good looking, for both of you to never get married. I won't believe that no one would want to marry you, I never will."  
  
Yukito looked at Touya his eyes became both lilac and brown at the same time his voice also mixed with Yue's. Proving Touya's hunch to him that it was both Yue and Yukito who was depressed about all of this.  
  
"There is only one woman I want to marry and she will never love me, she doesn't even know I exist."  
  
Touya looked into Yukito's eyes sadly, he was so depressed and suddenly, Touya hugged him tightly once again trying to give the man who sat beside him some comfort  
  
"Oh you never know, you could be wrong Yukito. You might get married and its highly possible that the lady you love does love you, she just hasn't realised it or she does know it and is just waiting for the right time to tell you how she feels."  
  
"I suppose you could be right I hadn't thought of that."  
  
Yukito conceded this but Touya could sense that Yue was still not placated. Suddenly, somewhat to Touya's surprise, the huge white wings enfolded him.  
  
Yue came forward he couldn't stand it any more his love for Sakura was had finally become to much for him and Yukito decided he should let him through Yue needed to vent his frustration at not being able to tell Sakura of his feelings for her.  
  
Yue, through himself down on the bed, he sobbed once strongly and started to cry, he was soaking the sheets but he didn't care all he wanted was Sakura's love something he was convinced he couldn't have.  
  
"No one is ever going to want to marry me, Yukito yes but never me, its not fair. I mean look at me I'm so ugly to look at, a winged and white haired freak."  
  
Touya stared at him and quickly he left the room Touya knew there would be only one person that would be able contort Yue in this state.  
  
Touya ran out of the house and into the garden, he grabbed Sakura by the hand he yanked her away from Ruby.  
  
"Sorry Rubiko I need Sakura. Sakura come with me quickly."  
  
"What is it Onii-chan? What's the matter?"  
  
Touya grabbed her hand not stopping to explain and ran back into the house with her, they ran up the stairs and he pushed Sakura strait into Yukito's room and shut the door behind her.  
  
What Sakura saw on entering Yukito's room took her breath away. Yue was sprawled out on the bed, his wings out, his long white hair spilt every which way, Yue had his head berried in the beds pillows and was crying his heart out.  
  
Sakura quietly approached him, gently she touched his shoulder, Yue, started, he turned over and looked up at Sakura his normally cold lilac eyes, filled with tears they, were softened by these tears.  
  
Sakura's eyes went very wide at this sight, she took hold of Yue's shoulders and held him to her, she pressed his head into her shoulder, she placed her long fingered hand on his head, soothingly Sakura stroked his long soft white hair.  
  
"Shhh.Yue-san, its alright I'm here."  
  
Yue suddenly clung to Sakura, with both of his hands, not even bothering to try and hide how he was feeling, at that moment in time, he sobbed again and then preceded to cry openly into her chest.  
  
"Yue-san what is the matter? Please you can tell me?"  
  
Yue, sniffed, taking the tissue she offered him with a small nod, he then laughed a little, slowly a smile spread over his face.  
  
"We appear to have exchanged roles."  
  
Sakura smiled at him and laughed too.  
  
"Yes we do don't we? Do you feel better now?"  
  
Yue smiled slightly at Sakura, though his eyes were still a little misty with tears at that moment.  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling a little better now, sorry I was having a bad moment."  
  
"What was the matter?"  
  
"Nothing honestly."  
  
Sakura looked at Yue smiling ever so slightly, she thought she might know the root of the problem so Sakura decided to follow her instincts.  
  
"Eriol-kun was saying that you don't think your self handsome and that you don't think your ever going to get married. Is this what is bothering you?"  
  
Yue looked down at the floor, his eyes wide and his skin even more ashen than normal.  
  
"Yes Mistress. I mean, yes Sakura-chan, that troubles me to the highest degree."  
  
"Do you really feel that lonely?"  
  
"Not when I'm with you, I don't."  
  
Sakura rose, she went and looked out of the window very intently.  
  
"And why do you feel like that?" she said in a whisper  
  
Yue got up from the bed, he walked over to were Sakura stood and gently placed his hands onto her shoulders, he squeezed them tightly for a moment before saying.  
  
"Because my heart is at peace when you are near me."  
  
Sakura spun round quickly, she found her self-looking into Yue's chest, and Sakura tentatively placed her left hand on the silk top of his uniform. She looked up into Yue's eyes, which shifted in shades of midnight blue, purple and lilac, but always with silver in them. Sakura reached up with one hand and touched Yue's face, gently caressing his soft but clear-cut features.  
  
As Sakura touched him, Yue felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. Slowly Sakura slid her hand into Yue's hair, it was surprisingly soft and thick, her eyes were locked in Yue's and Yue's were locked in Sakura's own emerald green eyes. Little by little Sakura slid her hand round to the back of his head, unhurriedly she moved Yue's head down, she touched her lips with his, in her and Yue's first kiss of true love, it was soft and sweet. Yue tightened his grip on Sakura's shoulders and deepened the kiss. Suddenly Sakura pulled back, she covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh Yue-san forgive me I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it. Please forget that I kissed you."  
  
Sakura ran from the room, Yue stood shocked, he retreated and Yukito came forward, he swore silently, Yukito ran out into the hallway but by the time he got to Sakura's room she had locked the door. Yukito knocked on the door  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's me Yukito can I come in?"  
  
There came no reply only the sound of sobs through the door. Yukito looked at Yue inside his head.  
  
'We have to get in there.'  
  
Yue nodded, he came forward again, Yue used his magic and unlocked the door, and then he turned back into Yukito. Yukito opened the door of Sakura's room he walked up to her he turned her over on the bed. He took Sakura into his arms and held her close rocking her backwards and forwards. Sakura clung to him.  
  
"Its alright you did nothing wrong."  
  
"He must hate me now."  
  
"No we don't Sakura-chan we don't."  
  
"You were part of Yue-san when I kissed him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sakura blushed Yukito smiled at Sakura and wiped away her tears, after a moment Sakura smiled back. Yukito lay back on the bed with Sakura in his arms, he stroked her hair with his long fingered sturdy hands. Sakura sighed she snuggled down into Yukito's chest taking hold of a lock of his hair which Yukito had not put back up yet and went to sleep smiling. Yukito looked down on her smile, he smiled back, and Yukito drew her in close.  
  
"We love you Sakura-chan."  
  
He kissed her on the top of her head, slowly he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep, and he was exhausted as she from Yue's crying fit earlier. Yukito's dreams were filled with images of Sakura, which made his sleep very happy. 


	14. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen: The return home.  
  
Sakura had been in high school for almost a whole year now she could hardly believe it. Her birthday was going to be in a few months now Sakura couldn't believe she was going to be sixteen. Speaking of birthdays her friends' had been good fun, suddenly Sakura thought of something,  
  
"Kero-chan when is Yue's birthday? I know yours but not his."  
  
"Yue is a Cancer 26th of June why?"  
  
"But that's tomorrow. Well I was thinking we could celebrate it just me and him I know he wouldn't want a party I'll try and talk to him about it."  
  
"Ok if you want, but personaly I think you'll be wasting your time."  
  
"Kero-chan I'll drag him out if I have to."  
  
Kero smiled at the determined tone of voice Sakura was using Kero knew that Sakura would make it a wonderful time for Yue, if he would let her and Kero had a funny feeling he just might let her.  
  
Sakura remembered when she got into homeroom that, the play for the end of semester was going to be announced today and who was playing each part.  
  
"Ok class settle down." Said Mr Mamishmo  
  
The class obediently fell into silence.  
  
"Ok this year's play has been written by a University student who wishes to remain anonymous. Some of the university students are going to be playing some of the roles and he has nominated the other roles that have been left to people in this class. The play is a version of sleeping beauty called 'The Moon light love.' Ok parts Meiling Li Storyteller, Shaolan Li Black Knight, Tomoyo Daidoji First fairy godmother and princess best friend, Eriol Hirzagawa fairy godfather First fairy godmothers love and Sakura Kinomoto The princess Heavenly. I have not been informed who is playing the prince. The author has not given him a name so for now when ever the prince so we will call him Leconun and I also have no idea of the king's name but since he is king of the moon we will call him Yue which is Chinese for moon. First rehearsal is tonight at 6:00pm in the gym."  
  
At lunch Sakura met up with her friends, they went and sat under the shade of a tree, all except Shaolan who climbed the tree to a branch, which he could sit on and still hear the conversation from and contribute to it.  
  
"This is odd don't you think?"  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura as she spoke she was holding the play very tightly to her chest.  
  
"Yeah a little I suppose."  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her sandwiches  
  
"But the scrip is beautiful don't you think Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Yes, it's very poetic in places, but these characters are based on us even Kero-chan is in here!"  
  
Eriol smiled at her, he had to admit Sakura court onto things very quickly sometimes  
  
"I had noticed that. Maybe some we know wrote the play."  
  
"Yeah but who would be this sentimental?" Asked Shaolan from his tree top seat.  
  
"I don't know. Who do we know at the university?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up thoughtfully from her second sandwich she swallowed what she was eating and spoke  
  
"Well Ruby-san, Touya-san, Yukito-san and Mitsuki-sensei that's it."  
  
"Well it must have been one of them then." Said Eriol brightly  
  
"Makes sense." Said Shaolan.  
  
Sakura looked up from her own sandwiches deep in thought and put her sandwich down to speak  
  
"Yeah till you do this, Onii-chan hates me near any man, Yukito-san isn't is too cheerful to write something with such pain in it, Ruby-chan could never write anything so complicated and beautiful and Mitsuki-sensei would hardly be this romantic."  
  
Tomoyo sighed  
  
"True."  
  
"So we are back at square one." Said Eriol  
  
They all fell into silence and ate their lunch all equally baffled by who the mysterious play writer was, all except Eriol who was trying to keep his smile to himself but Tomoyo noticed it and decided to question Eriol about it latter when they were alone.  
  
When Sakura arrived home from school after her first rehearsal of the play, she ran up to her room, she was worried Kero had gone missing soon after lunch without even eating desert which was strange.  
  
When she opened her bedroom door Keroberos was laying on the bed reading something he looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Kero-chan what are you doing?"  
  
"Eriol-kun spoke to me earlier at school, it appears the mysterious play write left him a note to ask me and Spinal Sun-kun to take part in the play, so we are."  
  
"But how are we going to get away with this."  
  
"Oh Eriol-kun has told the school he is going to finance all the special effects taking care of us and a few other things that appear to happen in this play. You know this is a good play. Oh did you know Touya-kun is in the play as the brother to your character, the prince of the heavens and Ruby-chan is in it as the guide to the prince of the moon and Mitsuki- sensei is playing the third fairy godmother."  
  
Sakura sat down on the bed and hugged the script to her chest.  
  
"No I didn't know they were playing those parts. Yes it is a very good play and I can't help feeling its been written all for me."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot Eriol-kun said to tell you the play write said you were his inspiration so you can keep you copy of the play. He also said he would be there as the prince and king of the moon at the dress rehearsal and is playing them in the actual performance so you finally get to know who he is."  
  
"So this play was written for me!"  
  
"Yes it would appear so." Keroberos said and looked at her smiling. 


	15. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen: A strange Prince charming.  
  
Sakura looked nervously around the University Auditorium, today was the dress rehearsal Sakura had butterflies because she knew she would final get to meet the man who wrote the play and would be playing the Prince.  
  
Sakura stepped out on stage then came the line she had nervously being awaiting  
  
"I knew this would happen. Everyone ends up with a partner except me. I'm always alone. So much for my so-called guardian."  
  
Suddenly long strong fingers touched her shoulder, Sakura span round to come face to face with Yukito, who smiled at her Sakura's first and instent thought was. 'Yukito is my author my prince! But why?'  
  
The rehearsal went flawlessly, when it was over and there was only Yukito and Sakura left in the auditorium, they turned and looked at each other. Sakura spoke first  
  
"You are the one who wrote this play?"  
  
"Yes with a little help." Said Yukito tapping his head  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For you, it is a gift from the two of us, too you."  
  
"Oh thank you. Can I talk to Yue-san at some point tonight Yukito-san?"  
  
"Yes of course you can, we'll stop in the park on the way back and I'll change there."  
  
"Ok I'll phone Otou-san and tell him that I'm going over to yours for tea if that is alright with you?"  
  
"That's fine by me and I'm shore my grandparents will be glad to have you and I can transform into Yue in my room in complete safety."  
  
Sakura drew out her mobile phone and phoned her father.  
  
"Otou-san, Yukito-san has invited me home with him for tea so we can go over our lines for the play together, may I go or would you rather I come strait home?"  
  
Yukito made a silent prayer and Yue smiled at him mischievously. Sakura smiled at the answer she received.  
  
"Thank you Otou-san see you later."  
  
Sakura put her phone back in her bag and smiled at Yukito.  
  
"Well Yukito-san it looks like I'm all yours till Onii-chan comes to pick me up at seven."  
  
"Good that will be nice, you have never been to my home before."  
  
Yukito stood and smiling and offered her his hand, Sakura stood taking it.  
  
"You lead I'll follow."  
  
They let go of each of each other's hands blushing.  
  
Yukito walked her to his home, they entered the house and took off there shoes, Yukito then put on his house slippers and lead Sakura into the living room were two quiet old people sat, they look up at Yukito and smile they then look at Sakura enquiringly. Yukito smiled at them  
  
"Grandmother and Grandfather this is Sakura-chan, she has come over for tea we are in the play together and are going to practice our lines together Touya will be picking her up at seven I hope you don't mind."  
  
Sakura bowed politely to them, Yukito's grandmother smiled at her gently and spoke to Sakura in a soft tone of voice.  
  
"Of course we don't mind having her till then. Are you Yukito's girlfriend?"  
  
"Eh no just a friend."  
  
"That's a shame you look like a nice girl."  
  
Sakura blushed at the comments and looked at the floor, Yukito's grandmother noticed this reaction, she said nothing but smiled at Sakura understandingly.  
  
Yukito turned to Sakura now silence had fallen over them.  
  
"I'll just go into the kitchen and make myself some sandwiches and then we will go up to my room."  
  
Without another word Yukito's grandfather went into the kitchen and came out with a plate: sandwiches were piled high on it.  
  
"I made you some already, I had a funny feeling you would be hungry after rehearsals today."  
  
Yukito took the plate from his grandfather and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you. Well lets head up to my room then Sakura-chan."  
  
"Yes lets."  
  
They did so, when Yukito opened the door to his room and let Sakura enter first, she walked in and her eyes went wide. Yukito's room had walls painted with various scenes, Yue and Sakura at the final judgment, a white castle with silver turrets, Yue asleep in a shrine of some sort, Sakura in a ball gown with wings, Yue with Yukito and Sakura in front of him the two of them with an arm round each other smiling, Yue with a hand on each of there shoulders smiling slightly. Sakura asleep in a turret room, Kero, Tomoyo, Touya, Miss Mitsuki, Meiling, Spinal Sun, Eriol and even Shaolan. Yue kneeling to Sakura his hair flying out behind him completely free with something in his hand that Sakura couldn't quite make out, then the last picture on the walls Sakura could see is Yue a sword by his side a crown on his head in front of the castle of silver and white holding his winged moon symbol, with a star, in the normaly empty part of his symbole.  
  
Sakura looked up and painted on the ceiling was a crescent moon and stars one of the stars was in-between the two points of the moon making the same symbol as the pendant Yue had given to Sakura. The bed was a large double one with purple sheets lined with a silver border and a crescent moon and stars embroidered on it, the under sheet which had carefully been folded over the top of the quilt was white. There were four pillows on the bed in all two on each side the under one again just white but the one on top was the same purple as the quilt and had Yue's winged moon symbol embroidered on them again in silver.  
  
Sakura sat on the bed in silence and looked at Yukito in awe, he smiled at her  
  
"Grandmother and grandfather think that Yue is an invention of mine, a character. They know that the other people in my paintings are my friends including you."  
  
Sakura smiled at Yukito's honesty  
  
"The paintings are beautiful."  
  
Yukito blushed at Sakura's heartfelt compliment.  
  
"Thank you I worked hard on them."  
  
"You painted these, but how do you remember the final judgment?"  
  
"Yue dreams you know?"  
  
"He dreams about me?"  
  
"Yes and so do I. I was told by Eriol-kun that some of Yue's dreams are prophetic so I put some of them in the play other things that are in the play are my invention but its hard, to tell which is which, you see."  
  
Yukito sat down on the bed next to Sakura and ate his sandwiches in silence. When he was finished, Yukito put his plate on the bedside table then he looked at Sakura and smiled. Yukito lay down on the bed and closed his eyes and Yue's wings came out and enfolded him and Yue appeared: he opens his eyes and looks at Sakura.  
  
"I hear that you wish to talk to me Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Yes. I was speaking to Kero-chan earlier and he tells me that it's your birthday tomorrow."  
  
Yue looked at Sakura confused  
  
"Yes it is what of it?"  
  
"Well Yue-san I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me after dark and celebrate, just me I promise."  
  
"Well I don't normally bother but.if its only you then yes I'd love to."  
  
Sakura smiled at Yue and suddenly hugged him Yue sat there for a moment stunned then hugged her back tightly.  
  
"I'll leave my bedroom window open for you to come in through tomorrow night will that be alright?"  
  
"Yes that will be fine. What time do you want me to come to you?"  
  
"Will ten thirty be alright?"  
  
Yue nodded Sakura smiled at him and then gently kissed Yue on the cheek, Yue blushed and put his hand on his cheek, he then turned and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Well I should let Yukito in so the two of you can rehearse."  
  
Sakura nodded and Yue disappeared and Yukito surfaced.  
  
"How did your chat with Yue go?"  
  
"Oh very well thank you Yukito-san, shall we practice?"  
  
Yukito nodded at Sakura who smiled at him gently, his devotion to this play was amazing. The two of them stood and began to rehearse together. 


	16. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen: The birthday celebration.  
  
The next day at ten thirty as they had arranged Yue flew in through Sakura's open bedroom window. She was standing waiting for him, her eyes firmly fixed on the floor, key in hand. Sakura had on a white glittering summer dress with a low scalloped neckline, and white gauzy sleeves that got wider towards the bottom of the arm. Yue noticed that she was wearing the symbol he had given her, he suddenly realised in shocked delight that she had never taken it off.  
  
Yue climbed in through the window carefully so as not to knock anything over and opened his wings. He took a good look at Sakura and his eyes went wide. Keroberos sat up and looked at him.  
  
"I'm relying on you to keep our Mistress safe for the night, Yue, understand?"  
  
Yue nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. Keroberos nodded to Yue and turned back into Kero. He floated into Sakura's desk draw where he normally slept.  
  
Sakura smiled gently at Yue and held a hand out for him to take. He gently took it, folding his long fingers round her small hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Yue gently.  
  
"To my special place."  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
Sakura smiled up at Yue and with her free hand, she pointed out of the open window at the sky.  
  
"The stars. I want to waltz with you in the moonlight."  
  
Sakura smiled again, taking out the Fly Card: she went to use it but Yue took hold of her wrist.  
  
"What is it, Yue-san?"  
  
"You don't need to use the Fly Card: I have wings, I'll carry you to your star."  
  
"But my star is you-" Sakura stopped, went poppy red, and ran out before Yue could reply. He stared after her, blinking, unable to think of a suitable reply.  
  
Kero poked his head out of the drawer. "I'd go after her if I were you," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Otherwise she'll get away." He grinned and disappeared again.  
  
Yue stared at the drawer. He could never quite get used to Keroberos' disguised form. Yue walked over to the windowsill, and looked back over his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Keroberos."  
  
Kero grunted a reply from the draw. Yue opened his wings and flew down to the ground.  
  
Sakura was standing in the moonlight looking up at the moon with a fond smile on her pretty pink lips, she was holding something tightly to her chest. Yue walked towards her, his wings still out.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura jumped at the sound of Yue's voice, she turned to face him, her cheeks flushing.  
  
"You always manage to surprise me somehow, Yue-san. Here, this is for you: happy birthday."  
  
Sakura tossed him the brightly wrapped package, which Yue caught, with remarkable grace.  
  
He examined it with his long fingers, turning it over in his hands. It was small and cube-shaped. "A rubix cube?" he guessed, looking up, his lilac eyes for once filled with laughter as he joked with Sakura.  
  
Sakura, with a shock noticed this and giggled. "You're a little bit behind the times, Yue-san. Just open it up and see."  
  
Yue did as she said. He tucked the bright paper in one of his invisible pockets, which always appeared just when he needed them. (One of Clow Reed's little gimmicks, for him, which Yue found eternally useful.)  
  
The box, that the paper reviled, was made of cherry wood. He flicked the little catch open, and found a silver winged star and moon pendant inside, the pendent bore there names caved in kanji on the back of the symbols and ornate Celtic designs on the front, it was an exact copy of the one he and Yukito were always painting. He gasped and looked up, but Sakura was one wing beat ahead of him.  
  
She was lifting her hands up to the night sky. "By the power of my star, allow me wings with which to fly into the heavens!"  
  
"NO!" Yue yelled, leaping forward, and trying to grab her, but she was soaring upwards, out of his reach. Yue had spent a long time thinking that Sakura was out of his reach, he wasn't about to let that become a reality. "No, you don't," he muttered, and lifted off, his wings beating the air as he chased her.  
  
However, Sakura's body was smaller and lighter than his own, and her wings were exactly the same size as Yue's, so she could move with more speed than him. Yue realised quickly that he would have to outsmart her to catch her. Brute strength was not going to win this particular one of his battles.  
  
He paused, thinking, and then stared up at the moon. An idea popped into his head. He shot upwards, his wings pounding against the thermals, against gravity, his hair streaming backwards like a waterfall of snow. Higher and higher, until the oxygen thinned out, and he closed his eyes, falling backwards towards earth.  
  
Sakura had long since stopped dancing through the air to watch his ascent. She saw him stop, hover, and then tip backwards and fall. Her eyes widened in alarm.  
  
"Yue-san!" she screamed, but even as she shot towards him, she knew that on her own, she would not have the strength to hold him up, especially with the pull of his gravity on his body and wings and hair.  
  
With the practiced ease of the Mistress of the Cards, Sakura pulled a Sakura Card out of the air, swiftly released her key, and called out the ritual, finishing with  
  
"Power Card, release!"  
  
The card's energy spilled out, surrounding her, waiting for a purpose.  
  
"Give me your strength to carry my guardian safe to earth!"  
  
The golden strands wrapped around her body. Sakura suddenly felt not only stronger in her body but in her wings as well. She knew that she would need that strength as Yue plummeted towards the ground.  
  
'I'm not going to make it,' she thought, then a second thought of, 'I have to make it, he'll die if I don't!' quickly followed on the heals of the first though.  
  
Five seconds afterwards, her arms came around his chest, and she caught him, hovering ten metres off the ground, sweat standing on her forehead. They floated down gently. Yue's eyes fluttered as his feet touched the ground. "Wha' happened?" he asked, dazed.  
  
"You tried to commit suicide, though over what I don't quite know!"  
  
"I tried to commit suicide?" he repeated, staggering as he stood up. "I don't remember that." Then he blinked. "I was just seeing how far I could fly up."  
  
Sakura smacked him on the arm. She was still under the influence of the Power Card, so Yue ended up on the ground. He gazed up at her as the Power Card returned to its confinement.  
  
"I wasn't down here just a second ago," he remarked.  
  
Sakura, blushing, helping him to stand up again. "I'm so sorry, Yue-san, please forgive me," she pleaded, bowing repeatedly.  
  
Yue reached out with his long hands and caught Sakura by the shoulders on the third bow.  
  
"Stop doing that to me, I don't like it. Now let's see."  
  
Yue stood up strait, brushed himself down and moved very close to Sakura. He tilted her head up and looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura felt like Yue was looking into her soul.  
  
"I believe you wanted to dance, so since we both have wings, why don't we dance amongst the clouds?"  
  
Yue held his hand out to Sakura, a gentle smile on his lips.  
  
"We don't have to if you don't want to, Yue-san."  
  
"Sakura-chan, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to. So please, Sakura- chan, will you dance with me?"  
  
Sakura nodded and took Yue's hand: together they soared into the sky. When they reached the clouds, Yue took hold of Sakura's waist, put one of her hands on his shoulder, the other about his waist, and then put his other hand on her shoulder. Sakura leant into Yue, placing her head on his chest, trusting him completely to take care of her, Sakura could hear his heart beating which she found comforting. There was a silence born out of tenderness and anxiety.  
  
Sakura was anxious because she didn't have much experience with intimacy, and if you'd told her two weeks ago that she'd be dancing up in the clouds with Yue, she'd have told you that you had an overactive imagination.  
  
Yue was nervous for the same reason and also he had always made a point of never getting close to anyone after the death of his first master.  
  
Dancing was a skill that he had been born with, but had never had the chance to practise. He was constantly wondering if he was holding her too close, gripping her too hard. Yet whenever he looked down at her golden brown head leaning against his chest, all the fears faded into a deep warm feeling that made him smile instinctively. He could feel that she was nervous too, and the desire to reassure her calmed his own fears.  
  
They danced together for some time like this. Then when it grew late, Sakura put her wings in and Yue flew Sakura home, carring her gently in his arms the whole way there. He made shore that Sakura wasn't back home too late, so that she could get to bed and still be all right to go to school the next day.  
  
He lifted her over the windowsill and placed her gently on the floor Sakura turned round to face Yue who was leaning in the window.  
  
"Won't you come in?"  
  
"No I can't, I have to get back home and you need to rest so you will be able to go to school tomorow."  
  
Sakura walked over to Yue she put her hand on his face  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
Yue didn't reply he looked into Sakura's eyes and smiled. He held Sakura's hand on his cheek, placing his other hand on her cheek and lent forwards, slowly he softly touched his lips to Sakura's in a delicate kiss. Sakura went a little red but lent into the tender kiss, Yue suddenly realised with a shock just what he was doing and pulled back. He felt his face it was hot, as well as another unfamiliar feeling, what was going on.  
  
"Yue-san your cheeks are red."  
  
"This was one of the best nights of my life. Thank you Sakura-chan."  
  
Yue spread his wings and flew off, Sakura watched him go and sighed: she closed her curtains and went to bed. A small but distinct exclamation of 'Baka!' in the direction of which Yue had gone came from Kero's drawer.  
  
Yue didn't fly far he landed round the corner from Sakura's house. He leaned against the wall there and looked around no one, he looked around he inside his head.  
  
'Help!'  
  
Yukito looked up at Yue his eyes full of concern  
  
'What's the matter Yue?'  
  
'What do you mean 'what's the matter'? I just kissed Sakura-chan that's what's the matter.'  
  
'What!'  
  
Yukito's eyes were wide in shock  
  
'When, how and were?'  
  
'When I took her home just now. In her bedroom and I think you know how to kiss some one Yukito.'  
  
'Alright, alright I understand.'  
  
'You can't possibly understand this is the first time ever I've kissed some one in love.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I've never had an experience like this before, dancing with some one and taking them home and. Romance was never one of my strong points.'  
  
'I can tell that from the way you're reacting to what just happened.'  
  
Yue's eyes went wide with shock  
  
'The play!'  
  
'What about the play?'  
  
'Its already started to come true. We have just danced together like it said in the script.'  
  
'Your right what else of the script is going to come true Yue. I know you know.'  
  
'I can't tell you that.'  
  
'You better had.'  
  
'That would give you an unfair advantage over the others.'  
  
Yukito looked at Yue his brow creasing in anger.  
  
'Yes but I can keep what I know to myself.'  
  
'If you insist?'  
  
'I insist alright.'  
  
Yue sighed, he thought back to the day he and Yukito had written the play together, deciding what Yukito needed to know and what he didn't. He than began to tell Yukito what parts of the play were going to come true and which ones were not. 


	17. Chapter eighteen

(I'm not very good at plays so don't expect a master piece ok.)  
  
Chapter eighteen: Playing at romance  
  
Some weeks latter, Mr Mamishmo went on to the stage  
  
"Tonight's play is Sleeping Beauty. The Characters and Actors are as follows. Princess of the Heavens, Heavenly: Sakura Kinomoto; King of Heaven: Zachary; Queen of Heaven: Chiriko; King and Warrior of the Moon: Yukito; Prince of the Moon: Yukito; Storyteller: Meiling Li; Princess's Brother: Touya Kinomoto; Princess's Best Friend and First Fairy: Tomoyo Daidoji: Second Fairy: Mitsuki-san; Third Fairy: Makoto; Evil Witch: Naru; The Warrior of the Darkness: Shaolan Li; Guardian of the Princess's Castle: Keroberos; Guardian of the evil fairy's Castle: Spinal Sun; Guide to the Prince of the moon: Ruby Moon, and lastly Fairy Godfather: Eriol Hirzagawa. Now our play begins.  
  
Act one scene one.  
  
(Sakura and friend's thoughts.)  
  
(Back stage whispers.)  
  
Stage set before a castle of white in the clouds; Guardian of the princess castle walks on, with the storyteller.  
  
  
  
(Meiling: 'I can't believe I'm stuck being the narrator. But I'll stick to Yukito-san and Yue-san's plan. Little do they know that Eriol-kun has something up his sleeve.)  
  
Story teller: Once long ago, in the great kingdom of the heavens, there was a beautiful princess. She was kind and caring, and so beautiful that even the stars envied her.  
  
She was betrothed from the day of her birth to the king of the moon a man she had never seen; she had been told he watched over her always as her eternal protector and that he loved her with all of his heart.  
  
On her sixteenth birthday the king and queen decided to throw a party to celebrate their daughter's birthday, little did they know a bad fairy was jealous of their daughter because of the Moon King's love for her.  
  
Scene a room in a high tower, a wide pink satin covered four poster bed with curtains round it stands to the back of the room. Storyteller and the guardian leave the stage. Enter the king, queen, princess and the three fairies.  
  
(Touya to Eriol and a wide-mouthed Yukito: "Doesn't Sakura look beautiful?" Eriol to Touya: "Of course she does. I think Tomoyo-chan has done wonderfully with the costumes don't you?" Touya: "Yeah, the costumes are excellent.")  
  
(Sakura: 'I can't believe I'm doing this again but this script was so good that I couldn't resist doing it. I must admit I'm intrigued by who was chosen to play the prince and king of the moon.')  
  
King: Today dear friends and family, we celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. First Fairy:Yes and today we have three special gifts to give you, sweet princess, our dearest friend in the entire world. Princess:You have no need to give me any gifts: you are my best friends in the world; I need no gifts from you to show that you care. Second Fairy: Heavenly, it is our duty as your fairy godmothers, as we gave you none at your birth; it is also our wish. Princess:Very well, I will accept your gifts to me if you wish me to have them. Second Fairy:My gift to you, great Princess of the Heavens, is the wisdom of the ages. Third Fairy:My gift to you, sweet Princess of the Heavens, is the sweetest voice in the world. First Fairy:Good king, sweet queen and fellow fairies. Go and leave me alone with your daughter here in her tower room, my gift can only be given to her in secrecy for if it were known it would not come to pass as it should.  
  
The king and queen nod, leaving, the fairies curtsy, exit, and the two are left alone. Once they are alone the first fairy turns to the princess, taking her hand; they smile at each other in a friendly and close way. Then the two lean in close so as not to be heard by anyone.  
  
(Eriol to Touya: "Personally I think Tomoyo-chan is more beautiful than Sakura-chan but I'm prejudiced." Touya smiled at Eriol)  
  
Princess: Will you be coming to the ball tonight, my friend? My mother and father told me that your fairy godfather is coming tonight. First Fairy:Stop it, Heavenly, you'll make me blush. Besides which, he isn't my fairy godfather. Princess:What are you talking about, you're already blushing! Well, I think he will be yours very soon, you've been talking about him to me for years. First fairy:Well, I heard from your parents, that your infamous King of the Moon is supposed to be coming to the ball. Princess:What does it matter? I've never seen him, he could look like anything and I wouldn't recognize him. You know, I keep having the strangest dream every night. First Fairy:Please Heavenly tell me your dream. Your dreams are always so interesting and repetitive dreams are normally premonitions of the future. Princess:I'm laying here in my room asleep, all the people I know have died, save my brother, you, and my other two godmothers. A young man comes with long grey hair and a silver mask, he kisses me and I wake up. Suddenly a man in black comes in, they begin to fight, the man with grey hair tells me to run, I see him die or I think he does. Then this man with white hair, strange coloured eyes, and wings like mine but white appears to me. That's where it always ends.  
  
The first fairy sits and looks at Heavenly, her eyes wide with shock, Heavenly looks up at her.  
  
Princess:What is it, my friend? First Fairy:Nothing. You should go and get changed for tonight. Princess:Oh my goodness is that the time, you're right. My ball dress takes an hour to get into!  
  
Princess exits, leaving the fairy alone sitting on the bed. She looks up from where she is sitting.  
  
First Fairy:The men of whom she dreamed, the grey-haired man and the white-haired one are the same man, the King of the Moon. And tonight she will meet them both  
  
(Sakura 'The same person no way they wouldn't risk that would they?')  
  
The princess returns, wearing a sparkling pink ball dress. She twirls for her friend. The first fairy hugs her.  
  
First Fairy:You are a vision, Heavenly. I'm sure that your guardian will think so too. Princess:If he turns up, you mean. Now (she turns to the wardrobe) I have a gift for you! First Fairy:But it's your birthday. Princess :You've given me so much over the years, I wanted to give something back to you.this!  
  
The princess presents a dress of sparkling lilac to the first fairy.  
  
First Fairy: For me?! But.But. Princess:Your fairy godfather is going to think you're beautiful, at least he will if I have anything to do with it. (The First fairy hands the Princess her mask, and puts her own on.) Now let's go.  
  
Act One Scene two.  
  
A ballroom, sparkling white, chandeliers, people waltzing in pastel collared clothes. The Princess stands off to one side, watching the action, alone. Her best friend is waltzing with the Fairy Godfather, who wears a dark blue suit and cloak with black mask.  
  
(Eriol ' Tomoyo-chan looks so very beautiful, I don't want this dance to ever end, but it must for the sake of the play and Yue-san and Sakura- chan's hearts.' Tomoyo 'Eriol-chan looks so handsome I could stay like this for ever.')  
  
Princess: I knew this would happen. Everyone ends up with a partner except me. I'm always alone. So much for my so-called guardian.  
  
The Prince of the Moon appears behind her, takes her hand and spins her around. She tries to fight him off without success.  
  
Princess:Unhand me! Who are you to dare such liberties? Prince:Your Royal Highness, I- Brother:Oh, sis, I forgot, this is the Prince of the Moon Moon Guide:And I'm his childhood friend, his guide you might say. Princess Heavenly, it is an honour to meet you. Princess:Thank-you. Sir, you must forgive me, I had no idea you were- Prince:But of course not. That was the whole point. In fact, Isn't that the point of any masquerade?  
  
(Sakura: 'Oh my god, Yukito-san is the Prince of the Moon. That means he's also the King, but how are they going to get away with the transformation?')  
  
Everyone laughs, except the Princess, who is even more embarrassed. She exits stage left.  
  
Brother:Whoops, looks like we hit a nerve. Well, I'll leave you to clear it up shall I?  
  
He dances off with the Prince's Guide.  
  
(Touya: 'It feels so nice to be able to hold Ruby close like this.')  
  
Prince:Hey, wait-! Typical. He goes off and leaves me to do all the work. Well, I can at least try to soothe her feelings.  
  
He marches off into the garden, through a stage door. The Princess stands, holding herself  
  
Princess:He's always making fun of me like that. I hate him. Prince:You don't really mean that. Princess:You?! Haven't you done enough already?  
  
The princess goes to walk away the prince grabs her wrist and holds it gently.  
  
(Yukito: 'Sakura-chan looks so beautiful, can I really win her affection? No I mustn't think like that. I can do this.' Sakura: 'Yukito looks so handsome in his costume, I hope he won't mind having to kiss me.')  
  
Prince:Wait, please! I didn't mean to insult you. I thought you knew who I was, I would never have been so rude to a complete stranger. Especially someone as young and beautiful as you. Princess:How can you tell I'm beautiful when I'm wearing a mask? Prince:By looking into those eyes. Heavenly. . . Princess:You know my name. Prince:Of course. (He takes her hand and they begin to dance.) I've been watching you. Princess:But the ball hasn't been going for that long. Prince:I've been watching you much longer than that.  
  
Silence as they dance, the Princess stunned.  
  
Princess:But how is that possible? Prince:Didn't you hear what I was the Prince of? Princess:The Moon? But that means you're . . you're. . . King:And now for our daughter's final gift! As you all know, the Princess Heavenly celebrates her sixteenth birthday today, and her first fairy godmother desires to give her a special gift in honour of the occasion. . . Prince:We should go inside. Princess:No, wait-!  
  
He leads her inside, he bowed to her and backs into the crowd. Throughout the following dialogue, he retreats further and further until he vanishes off stage. The princess walked over to the king and took his hand looking back over her shoulder. Crack of thunder the evil fairy walks in from stage right with her guardian and the warrior of the darkness.  
  
Evil fairy:I won't let you win, I won't let this little brat marry the King of the Moon. What has she got that I haven't? She doesn't deserve his love, his guardian ship or his protection. I'm fed up of her getting all the attention what has she ever done to deserve the Moon King? I'll make sure that she never has him.  
  
She waved her wand of black ash and pointed it at the princess.  
  
(Eriol: 'Here we go.' At the same time this is said he twitches his fingers and winks at Tomoyo, who smiles back at him.) Evil Fairy:This I do decree, you shall sleep forever and never wake. Any one who dares to break my curse shall have the same fate put upon him.  
  
The princess falls into the arms of the first fairy, who looks up tears running down her cheeks. The evil fairy, her guardian and the warrior of darkness disappear. The first fairy looks back down at the princess and draws out a wand of pure white gold and crystal in a spiral like a unicorn's horn.  
  
First Fairy:I cast a spell of destiny, a spell to make all right. I will not let this tale end sadly. All in the castle shall sleep with her, until the day the princess awakes, from a kiss by a man who haunts dreams. Second Fairy:This man shall fall into his own dream world until she recognizes him for who truly he is, and return the depth of his love. Then shall he wake and happiness rule for the woman who wakes him will not sleep as the man who wakes the princess shall. Third Fairy:Now sleep, friends, royalty, and dearest princess. We leave you with our blessing.  
  
(Eriol "As it is said and written, let this play be." He weaves his fingers and casts his magic.)  
  
Scene opens with the fairies laying the princess out on her bed, sleeping soundly. They are pale but calm.  
  
First Fairy:Sleep soundly in your tower room safe from all harm, until your guardian and dearest love comes for you. We will patiently await the day that you come back to us.  
  
They all curtsy and leave. Act one scene three.  
  
Stage darkens. Spotlight on Storyteller.  
  
Storyteller:Although many years passed, the Court of Heaven stayed unchanged in its magic spell. The Moon King did not change either, for he was immortal and could not age. He waited for his time to come. Meanwhile, many adventurers heard of the legend of the sleeping court and the beautiful princess who could wake it with just one kiss. Of course, most of the details of the curse had been forgotten. Finally, when the court had passed into legend, no more than a fairy tale, the Moon King made his move.  
  
(Miss Mitsuki: "She's sleeping soundly." Eriol: "Ok, let's do this." Suddenly all the scenery shifts and becomes real as Eriol makes the play come true. The audience are left watching their doubles perform the rest of the play as the story becomes true. Sakura and all of the others who know about the cards know what has happened, those who don't know about the cards think they are the real things and always have been. Sakura knows even in her sleep what has happened because of her own magic.)  
  
(Sakura: 'Oh wonderful, now Yukito-san is going to have to kiss me. I am going to get you for this, Eriol-kun. And of course we have to stick to the script or everything will go wrong.' Touya: 'Ah right.' Ruby: 'It's just as the Master said it would be.' Meiling: 'Here we go.' Spinal Sun: 'Ah, ok then.' Keroberos: 'Right, let's do this.' Shaolan: 'Right now, let's go.' Yukito: 'What the hell!' Yue: 'Eriol-kun has made the play come true.' Yukito looks at Yue in his head: 'Oh but that's wonderful we can win Sakura- chan properly now.' Yue: 'Yes, but don't forget all the others who know about the cards: remember the other world and they will know this, we must stick to the script.' Yukito: 'Ok.')  
  
Yukito and Ruby are in the middle of the woods and when they are walking along. He finds Keroberos laying on the floor transformed into a small creature, then in a hooded robe Touya sitting with him. Yukito walks up to them they look at him and smile in recognition.  
  
Kero:Yukito, great Prince of the Moon, we have waited for you for sometime. Yukito:What happened to you, great Guardian of the castle of heaven? Kero:This is what the evil fairy's spell turned me into.  
  
Touya stands in a hooded robe, he bows to Yukito, then he walks up to Ruby and bows again.  
  
Touya:Guide to the Prince of the Moon, Lady Ruby. Ruby:How do you know my name and Who are you? Touya:Don't you remember me, my love of the blood red heart stone? Ruby:Prince Touya of the Heavens, but it can't be you, you should be asleep or dead by now. Touya:It is me, my love. I am a sorceror, able to get out of the fairy sleep part of the spell but the spell keeps my aging stationary. Ruby:Prove you are my love: take off the robe.  
  
Touya takes off the hooded robe. Ruby gasps and hugs him tightly, they kiss for a moment then part blushing.  
  
Ruby: My love, my Prince of Heaven, my Lord Touya. Touya: My love, my guide. My Lady Ruby. Prince: Great guardian of the Castle of Heaven, is there any way to free you? Kero: Yes, touch me with your sword blade and will me to take up my true form.  
  
The prince does as he says. Kero transforms into Keroberos, with much flashing of lights and sparkling of sparkles. Spinal Sun enters.  
  
Spinal Sun: I will not let you pass. Keroberos: Why not? Spinal Sun: I am the guardian of she who put this place under its curse: none shall pass but my mistress. Keroberos: We'll see about that.  
  
They fight, and Keroberos pins Spinal Sun to the ground.  
  
Spinal Sun: You have beaten me - now there is only one thing preventing you from entering the castle. Keroberos: And what is that? Spinal Sun: You have beaten me so now you must kiss me.  
  
(Keroberos: NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I am not Yue! Yue: Do you mind? Spinal: Please, it's part of the storyline and it's important. Keroberos: I am going to make you pay for this, Yue. Yue: Yeah, yeah, get on with it.)  
  
Keroberos looks at the group assembled behind them, then gulps and plunges. A dark blue flash, and he is kissing a woman with black hair that ripples over the floor. She puts her arms around his neck. Keroberos leaps off her, eyes bugging out.  
  
Keroberos: What the HELL - ?!  
  
He runs off somewhere. The woman puts her hands over her face.  
  
Woman: I knew it. I should never have tried this. All: Tried what? Woman: It's me . . Spinal Sun. I have a human form, but I was under a curse that forbade me to tell anyone: if I did, I would die and so would the person who knew my secret. Only if someone willingly kissed me would the curse be broken. Touya: But Keroberos isn't a someone, he's a something.  
  
Eriol enters from behind.  
  
Eriol: Actually, you're wrong Prince of Heaven.  
  
Everyone leaps about ten-foot in the air and falls over, causing him to laugh. Spinal Sun sits on the floor weeping.  
  
Touya: Then Keroberos is a person?! Eriol: Yes, he's the King of the Sun. He agreed to be an animal for the King of Heaven, to guard his daughter until her guardian could come for her hand in marriage. And now he's here. So Keroberos has gone off to transform. His transformation would blind you since he's the King of the Sun, so he always transforms alone.  
  
A man in gold enters, black hair streaked with gold. His eyes are cat's eyes, golden. He kneels before Spinal Sun and tips her head up. They stare at each other. He kisses her and passes out. A gold crown appears on his head. Spinal Sun hugs him silently.  
  
Ruby: That's Keroberos, he looks amazing.  
  
Touya scowls at her and draws her close. Eriol runs over to Keroberos. He feels Keroberos' pulse.  
  
Eriol: Damn!  
  
Everyone looks at him, shocked.  
  
Spinal Sun: What is it?!  
  
Eriol starts laying him out. Spinal Sun screams and throws him off.  
  
Spinal Sun: Get off him!  
  
She throws herself on the body, sobbing. Yukito comes over and pulls her off. He puts a hand on Keroberos' chest. He closes his eyes.  
  
Yukito: He's alive. Just. He needs something to keep him here. Touya: What? Yukito: A light in the darkness.  
  
Spinal Sun leaps up.  
  
Spinal Sun: I love you! I mean . . I . . I love you. I love you Keroberos. Don't leave me.  
  
(Touya whispers to Ruby: Is this actually happening? Ruby: Yes. Cross your fingers and pray. Touya: Why? Ruby: Keroberos has been known to be . . kind of like Eurydice: rather difficult to get back.)  
  
Yukito: His presence is weakening.we're losing him. Spinal Sun: I won't let you die! (She takes his hand.) You're not alone. I'm here with you. I'm holding your hand. Please, don't die. I couldn't bear it . . . I love you . . .  
  
Keroberos suddenly breathes, long deep breaths. Spinal Sun closes her eyes in relief. Everybody else smiles. Keroberos opens his eyes and smiles at his love. Spinal Sun eventually ventures to look and sees his smile. They embrace.  
  
Keroberos: Thank you.  
  
Eriol kicks him slightly with the toe of his foot. He winces and looks away for a moment.  
  
Keroberos: I'm . . not very good at saying things like this . . but . . . . I  
  
Shaolan enters, wearing a black costume, carrying his sword. Keroberos stands and Shaolan stabs him in the back. Spinal Sun catches him as he falls. Keroberos' wings burst out of his back and enfold Spinal Sun. She begins to sob again. Golden magic spreads through the air, creating a glowing wall around the group, protecting them against Shaolan.  
  
Spinal Sun: NO! You'll drain yourself! Please, don't, Keroberos! My love.  
  
She starts crying in earnest. Keroberos takes her hand. He puts the other hand on her cheek.  
  
Keroberos: Do not weep for me.  
  
He brings her face up towards his, 'til they are almost touching.  
  
(Keroberos to Spinal Sun: I love you, and if I don't make it, look after them for me.)  
  
He kisses her and his hand falls away. Spinal Sun lifts her head and screams. Yukito takes out his sword and fights Shaolan to his knees. Shaolan runs off. They go into the castle, up the tower stairs. Touya is carrying Keroberos. The Evil Fairy is waiting for them in the princess's salon. They all freeze when they see her, and look back, but the door slams.  
  
Evil fairy: So you really thought it would be that easy. Come forth my warrior, show these pathetic fools what happens to those who defy me!  
  
Shaolan appears again. Touya fights him and kills him. He then grins widely.  
  
Touya: That feels good. Evil fairy: Wretched mortals! You will pay the price for killing my champion! And you (looking at Yukito) who are you? Yukito: Somebody who is more powerful than you will ever know.  
  
Evil fairy laughs.  
  
Evil fairy: Fool! There is no one more powerful than I am! You shall be the first to suffer my magic! Yukito: Better that than your insufferable speeches. Evil fairy: WHY YOU- Enter Tomoyo and fairy two and three.  
  
Evil fairy: What are you three doing here? The three fairies: We come to heal the Sun King of the wound caused to him by your darkness, you have broken the rules by letting your dark warrior kill him. Evil fairy: Rules! Ha! There is no such rule!  
  
With these words Touya grimaces and falls to the floor.  
  
Ruby: What have you done to him? Evil fairy: I hate to say it but nothing.  
  
Tomoyo looks at Touya suddenly she realizes what it happening she goes white and looks at Eriol who nods.  
  
Tomoyo: Get down or back.  
  
There is a golden flash, as huge white wings spread out from Touya's back, white and dark metallic blue armour spread over his skin. Touya stands; he places his hands together, palm to palm, fingers pointed up, then he parts them and a sword with the same white and blue metal for a handle appears the blade is clear crystal. He points the blade at the Evil Fairy who is cowering and sinks to her knees.  
  
Evil Fairy: Winged Warrior, forgive me.  
  
Touya flicks a side-glance at Ruby, who is looking at him mouth open.  
  
(Ruby: 'He is the Winged Warrior, the Warrior of the Universe. That's not possible!' Eriol: 'Why not Ruby?' Ruby: 'Because everyone knows that when the Winged Warrior reveals himself he - Touya, no!' Eriol: 'Too late. Here he goes, he will proclaim it to the stars and then he will . . . die.')  
  
Touya: I, the Winged Warrior, proclaim my presence and say this: you have broken the rules of destiny and for that you will be punished, but not by my hand as that is against the rules of destiny, for you are destined to die by the hands of another. In proclaiming myself thus, I know I too will die but I will gladly do so to protect my love, my sister, my friends and the laws of the universe. Ruby: Touya.no.  
  
She is unable to speak against this sacrifice. Touya turns and holds out a hand to her. The Evil Fairy stabs him through the back with her wand. As he sinks to the floor, he looks at Yukito and shouts -  
  
Touya: Go! This is your destiny Moon Warrior! Seize it! (He closes his eyes.) Ruby: TOUYA! (She collapses beside him and shakes him.) TOUYA! TOUYA! DON'T DO THIS! TOUYA. (She falls onto his back sobbing.)  
  
Eriol pulls her off and comforts her. She screams, hitting him on the shoulder. Tomoyo turns Touya's body over and lays it out in state.  
  
Yukito stands frozen, overwhelmed by all the pain. He lifts his head.  
  
Yukito: You . . will . . pay . . .  
  
He screams and runs her through with his sword. The Evil Fairy gasps and sinks to the ground. Her eyes stare at him.  
  
Evil Fairy: Moon . . Warrior. you aren't just the . . Moon Warrior.  
  
Yukito stares at her, silent. He sheathes his sword. The Evil Fairy disappears.  
  
Eriol: Is she dead? Yukito: Yes.  
  
The three good fairies resurrect Keroberos, who glows golden, then sits up. Spinal Sun throws her arms around him, and he nearly falls back again. The youngest Fairy (Makoto) mischievously pulls his hair out, a golden wave runs down his back to his waist. Spinal Sun looks up her eyes go wide she then takes a lock and puts it to her lips.  
  
Keroberos: Damn fairies.  
  
The fairies giggle, and are then crushed in a bear hug by the King of the Sun.  
  
Keroberos: I love you really.  
  
He spots Touya's lifeless body and walks over to it he gently palces a hand on him.  
  
Keroberos: No . . Prince Touya . . ye gods . . why did it have to be you?  
  
He leans down and heals Touya's wounds. Touya remains still and lifeless.  
  
Keroberos: Only one thing can heal the Winged Warrior.  
  
Ruby grabs him and shakes him.  
  
Ruby: WHAT?!! WHAT?!!  
  
Eriol grabs her.  
  
Eriol: Lady Ruby, the man has just come back from the dead, he needs to be treated with care!  
  
Keroberos: Hey, I need to be treated with care all my life! To answer your question, Lady Ruby: true love. Ruby: That's it? Keroberos: It's pretty powerful stuff, to make an understatement. Put it this way, his sister is the representation of true love. So you really have to mean it.  
  
Ruby bowls them over and runs over to Touya.  
  
Ruby: Out of the way!  
  
She sinks down next to Touya's body and takes his hand. She leans forward and kisses him very gently. The kiss takes a long time. Touya breathes in, then out. Ruby puts a hand on his wings, it moves under her touch.  
  
Ruby: They're real. Eriol: Of course they're real. Did you think he stuck them on? Ruby: Real feathers . . . warm, soft . . . how beautiful . . .  
  
Touya gets up and crouches, leaning on one hand whilst he flexes his wings. He looks at her.  
  
Touya: So you don't mind having a freak for a husband? Ruby: No, I could never mind that, I love you too much to care.  
  
Yukito looks over at the bed and his eyes go wide. Touya sees this happen and then he quietly ushers everybody out of the room.  
  
Yukito comes over and kneels beside the bed, he touches Sakura's face very gently.  
  
Yukito: My love, you lay here a most beautiful vision, as if you have stepped strait from one of my dreams. You grace the name you were given for Heavenly you are indeed in mind, body and spirit.  
  
He leans over her, very gently he kisses her on the lips. Sakura stirs and wakes, she sits up in the bed, her eyes wide touching her lips with, her fingertips.  
  
(He actually kissed me.)  
  
Yukito stands before her and transforms into Yue, in a way Sakura has never seen before. Yukito stands in a spotlight of moon light, the winged moon symbole with the star in the whole in the center of it appears in silver under him, the wings spread out from his back but do not enfold him, Sakura watches as his hair grows longer and becomes white, Yue's uniform suddenly appears and Yukito's clothes disappear. Then his face shifts and becomes Yue's, two swords in two silver scabbards on a silver belt appear round his waist. Then lastly a crown of white gold set with a moon stone ringed Yue's head.  
  
After a moment to let Sakura take him in like this and how he had just changed Yue opens his eyes and blinks at Sakura  
  
Yue: I am Yue the King and Warrior of the Moon I disguised myself as the prince, now I must suffer the cost for waking you, though I take the punishment gladly, as I know all too well that someone as beautiful as you could never love someone like me so I will return to my home and sleep there.  
  
Sakura reaches out with one hand to him she goes to speak but before she can Yue's eyes close and he vanishes. Sakura thumps her fist on the bed in frustration.  
  
Sakura: You did not even give me a chance to answer you, King of the Moon, my love at first sight, my first, only, and true love.  
  
All the others come running in to see what has happened.  
  
All: Heavenly!  
  
All of them except Tomoyo and Eriol run over and hug her tightly. Tomoyo and Eriol pick the others off and hug her gently. Sakura looks round at them  
  
Sakura: Brother, what happened to you? Touya: I revealed myself to be the Winged Warrior. Sakura: Ah, so that's out at last. Spinal Sun, you're female, and human, how? Keroberos, you too, oh I remember why: you were beast formed before and I also remember hearing your story, Spinal Sun, isn't your name Solaria? So you're finally free, Spinal Sun? Spinal Sun: Yes, Keroberos freed me though I don't think he cares much for me, and yes, princess, my name was Solaria but I intend to keep my old name for now.  
  
Sakura looks at Keroberos and moves her eyebrows up into her head.  
  
Sakura: Oh he doesn't care about you, hmm?  
  
Keroberos takes hold of Spinal Sun's hand, she turns and looks at him, in sudden surprise at this gesture of affection. Keroberos takes a deep breath and summons up all his courage.  
  
Keroberos: I love you. Spinal Sun: Keroberos. I love you too.  
  
Keroberos takes Spinal Sun in his arms after a moment of looking into her eyes he leans in and kisses her on the lips.  
  
Sakura: I have to go to the home of the Moon King, it was him who woke me, he was the moon prince now he is under a sleep spell. I have to go and try and wake him, I love him, I can't let this happen to him.  
  
They all look at her, surprised at her determination.  
  
Touya: Our parents are not going to want you to go such a distance. Sakura: Then we go now out of the window right now.  
  
Sakura looks at Ruby  
  
Sakura: I take it that the King's home is the Castle of the Moon? Ruby: Yes, Heavenly. Sakura: Can you guide us there when we get to the Moon? Eriol: Just how do you intend to get to the Moon? Sakura: We'll fly, we all have wings, don't we? Well then, I suggest we use them.  
  
Keroberos looks at Spinal Sun and then at Sakura.  
  
Keroberos: Lady Heavenly, would you mind postponing our departure for a few moments? I have something of importance to address before we leave.  
  
Sakura smiles at Keroberos and casts a glance in Spinal Sun's direction causing Keroberos to blush.  
  
Sakura: Go ahead, King Keroberos, and take as much time as you need to sort out your situation.  
  
Sakura then waves her hands in at Spinal Sun and she is dressed in a black velvet ball gown, with black lace for sleeves that widened as the sleeves went down the arm. Keroberos eyes went wide at the sight, he took Spinal Sun's hand and they left Heavenly's tower room together.  
  
Act Two: Scene One  
  
The white arbour of the garden of the castle of the heavens, white roses carnations and a box hedge maze. The arbour has pink roses climbing roses climbing over it, with a white marble seat. Keroberos and Spinal Sun are sitting together in the arbor, quietly Keroberos takes her hand, Spinal Sun jumps and looks at him.  
  
Spinal Sun: Yes, Keroberos, what is it?  
  
Keroberos looks into Spinal Sun's eyes, slowly he leans in and kisses Spinal Sun, as he does so Spinal Sun's eyes widen in shock. After some time the two part.  
  
Spinal Sun: Keroberos, why did you . . . ?  
  
Keroberos grabs Spinal Sun and kissed her again the kiss became deep, they parted and Keroberos looked into Spinal Sun's eyes. Spinal Sun was clearly shocked by this sudden burst of emotion from Keroberos, she wondered were it was leading her too.  
  
Keroberos: Lady Solaria, I want to ask you something of great delicacy: are you betrothed to anyone? Spinal Sun: No, Keroberos, why? Keroberos: Good, then, I can ask you this freely will you be my betrothed lady?  
  
Spinal Sun sits in complete shock for some time not knowing what to say. Keroberos stands in silence and bows to her stiffly.  
  
Keroberos: I understand your feelings completely lady. Who could ever want to be betrothed to a winged and cat-eyed freak like me? Spinal Sun rises quickly, she grabs Keroberos' shoulder and spins him round to face her. After considering him for a moment she kisses him very deeply, after some time they part.  
  
Spinal Sun: I would want to be betrothed to you and you are not a freak. I love you with all my heart, Keroberos, you and only you. Keroberos: I'm glad to hear that because I love you with all my soul and could not bear to ever be parted from you.  
  
Keroberos grabs her into a huge hug and they kiss again, a very long passionate kiss, when they part, they smile at each other and they go inside hand in hand, everyone notices this but there are no comments. Sakura smiles at the happy couple.  
  
Sakura: Now that Keroberos' important business has been taken care of, I suggest we depart for the Palace of the Moon.  
  
They all leave through the window and fly off into the distance.  
  
Act Two: Scene Two  
  
Meiling: Now we move to the castle of the Moon King where the Master of the Moon waits to be woken by his true love. But can the Princess of Heaven recognize her feelings for him in time and how deeply they run?  
  
Large white castle with silver turrets, in a white and silver rocky landscape. Enter Ruby and all of the others following her, but lastly following the group in deep thought after stopping for a moment Sakura looks up at the castle.  
  
Sakura: Well, it looks like we're finally here, the Castle of the Moon King. After our long journey we should rest and find something to eat.  
  
They all nod in agreement to Sakura's comment and sit down on the rocky ground.  
  
Fairy Two: Why don't we conjure up some refreshments for our fellow travelers, sister fairies? Tomoyo: That, sister fairy, is a splendid idea. Will you help us to make up the magical feast, fairy godfather? Eriol: I would be delighted to be of service to you, Lady Tomoyo, and our friends. Further more I insist, Lady Tomoyo, that you from this moment forth that you call me Eriol. If, of course, that is agreeable to you?  
  
The other fairies take a deep inward breath at this, the others look at them.  
  
Touya: What does that mean? Third Fairy: By the fairy godfather telling the Lady Tomoyo his name, in our culture he is asking her to be his wife.  
  
Sure enough, when the others turn round, Eriol is kneeling down to Tomoyo with her hand in his.  
  
Eriol: I would be delighted, nay privileged, if you would be my wife. Tomoyo: Yes, Lord Eriol, I will.  
  
Eriol stands and hugs Tomoyo very hard.  
  
Eriol: I'm glad that you will be mine, I have kept you waiting far too long for this proposal.  
  
Tomoyo shakes her head, the other two fairies join the couple and together they make a feast appear for the company to eat. The food is soon consumed by all, save Keroberos, Ruby and Spinal Sun who sit watching the others trying not to laugh. The group sits and relaxes for a while were they sit.  
  
Sakura: Lady Ruby, where in this vast castle would the noble King of the Moon chose to sleep? Ruby: He would most likely have chosen to rest in the Shrine in the garden of the castle. I think you will like the garden, Princess Heavenly, as it is both beautiful and tranquil. Sakura: Well, if we are all ready, I suggest that we move on from here to the Garden Shrine.  
  
All of the others nod their agreement. Ruby once again takes the lead of the small band and leads them through the vast silver doors of the castle and inside. Eventually they find themselves in a huge formal garden, planted with white roses, snow drops, daises and white carnations. There are four weeping willow trees round a pond to the top end of the garden from which there falls a waterfall leading the eye down to the Shrine. The Shrine is a round building of white marble, raised up slightly on four round steps, with white columns supporting a domed silver roof that sparkles in the sun. However despite the pillars being well spaced the shadows keep the contents of the Shrine well hidden. The water from the waterfall makes two streams going round the Shrine and then down each side of the white gravel path which leads up to it. On each side of the path there are cherry trees filling the air with blossom and there sweet sent. Sakura looks round the garden, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
Sakura: Oh it's so beautiful! Lady Ruby is that the garden shrine you spoke of? (Sakura points at the Shrine.) Ruby: Yes, that is the place. Yes, the garden is beautiful, it would be, though, His Majesty planned the garden out and planted most of it by himself along with my help. Sakura: Well, we have come this far there's no turning back now. So I say we go on to the shrine.  
  
Sakura begins to walk down the garden path, the others nod to each other and go to follow her, but Eriol puts an arm out and blocks their way, preventing them from following Sakura.  
  
Eriol: No, princess, we cannot come with you, it is your destiny to face this on your own, with no help or outside influences. The answer must come from you and you alone.  
  
Sakura turns around and looks at Eriol, her eyes wide, after a moment she nods to him and then to the others. Sakura then turns back round and walks determinedly towards the garden shrine.  
  
Touya: I hope that this goes well. Eriol: I'm absolutely certain that this will go very well indeed.  
  
Act Two: Scene Three  
  
The inside of the garden shrine a light filled room with columns all around it, through which the garden can be seen. In the center of this room there is a large ornately calved plinth of white marble, the plinth carvings has silver and moon stones. The plinth is cushioned by a long purple silver edged cushion that runs the whole length of the plinth with an edge of white marble, set with a silver moons and stars.  
  
Laid out in state on top of the pillows is Yue. His ankles are crossed with his feet pointing down, his uniform silken and straightened as if it has never seen a day's wear before. Yue's wings are unfolded behind him in two white arches. Running down the length of his chest is a sword with a blade of moonstone, the silver hilt of the sword is clasped in Yue's strong long-fingered hands over his chest bone, at the top of the hilt there is a moonstone shaped like a crescent moon. Yue's face is softly composed, a small smile on his lips, his hair all free except the braid which runs alongside the sword; the rest of the hair runs down the length of the plinth under his wings and body, it flows over the sides of the plinth. Yue has his crown of silver and moonstone sat gently on his head. A cylinder of sunlight highlights Yue where he lies asleep. Sakura comes into Yue's resting place and freezes at this momentous and striking sight.  
  
Sakura: Oh Yue!  
  
Sakura walks over to Yue, and as she does so, Sakura unknowingly lets out her heavenly wings, which are white with cherry blossom pink speckles. Sakura's dress changes to being long cherry blossom pink and sparkling, a crown of silver studded with rose quartz circles her brow. Sakura walks over to where Yue is lying, she looks him over and then at his face and slowly Sakura smiles blushing ever so slightly.  
  
Sakura: Yue, oh Yue! How handsome you look, how noble, your face is so gentle when you sleep, a sight I never thought I would see. I can see that you are dreaming of something dear to your heart Yue. I can't hold back my feelings any longer, I love you Yue, I am yours completely. So please, my love, wake for me as I can love no one else in this way or as much as I love you. Please Yue, wake for me with this gentle kiss.  
  
Sakura slowly bends over Yue, she puts her hands either side of Yue so she doesn't fall over. Sakura stops for a moment looking at Yue's soft face again hesitating for an instant. Then taking all of her courage in both hands, Sakura closes her eyes and slowly places her lips on Yue's in a soft kiss. The kiss lingers as Yue's strong arms come up and circle round Sakura holding her tightly to him. They part and Sakura opens her eyes and finds herself looking down into Yue's eyes which are gleaming happily.  
  
Sakura: So you have woken Yue, Lord of the Moon. Yue: Yes, and I have woken to what I have always wished to wake to the whole time I have been sleeping. I love you, Heavenly. Sakura: Yue! You can't mean that. Yue: I do truly mean it, I love you Heavenly, I always have and always will. Sakura: I love you too, Yue, I have since I first saw you and first met your other form.  
  
Sakura stands up which allows Yue to do likewise and he does. When Yue is stood up a sudden breeze hits his hair and makes it fly around him like a white river. Sakura catches her breath at this sight, she blushes and her eyes go wide. Yue takes hold of her shoulders staring into her eyes and brings her close to him hugging her tightly. Yue after a moment loosens his grip and tilts Sakura's head up with one long finger and looks very deeply into Sakura's eyes, he smiles at her and then kisses her very gently. After quite some time kissing like this the two part.  
  
Yue: Well, here goes nothing.  
  
Yue takes Sakura's hand in his, once again Yue catches Sakura's gaze he holds it and then smiles at her. Slowly Yue knelt down in front of Sakura on one knee, he drew out a ring from his trouser pocket made completely of moonstone set with two diamond harts and a diamond star in the middle of them. He held it up to her with one hand still holding her other hand in his.  
  
Yue: Princess Heavenly, will you do me the greatest of honors and be my wife?  
  
Sakura looks down at Yue, she blushes and smiles.  
  
Sakura: Yes, Yue.  
  
Yue smiles up at Sakura and stands; as soon as he does Sakura hugs Yue very hard and after a time in this embrace they part and smile at each other.  
  
Yue: Shall we go out and tell the others who I can feel have come to this place with you our good news? Sakura: Yes, Lord Yue, I think that we should, they deserve to hear our news.  
  
The two then leave the garden shrine hand in hand and walked through the garden smiling at each other. Eventually they reached were the others stood they were staring at them wide eyed. Yue smiled down at Sakura as they stood together still holding hands looking at the group.  
  
All: King Yue, Princess Heavenly, what happened? Yue: I have been woken by Heavenly's love and a kiss and we have decided to become man and wife. All: Congratulations on your union.  
  
Act Three: Scene One  
  
Outside the white marble Church of the Moon, Sakura stands in front of it in a beautiful white dress, with a beautiful sequined pattern over it and a long veil with a small silver and rose quartz tiara in her neatly arranged hair. Sakura's arm is through Yue's.  
  
He is dressed for the occasion not as normal in his uniform but in a white Tuxedo, a silver waist coat, the shirt is white with puffed sleeves and his crown ringing his head glitters in the light, he still wears the huge white cloak.  
  
Behind the happy couple are all of the others smiling at there own partners or just at each other being very happy for Sakura and Yue, now they have got together. The two look at each other and smile, Yue then Turns to Sakura and cradles her cheek with his hand slowly he leans down and kisses her. After a while the two part and smile at each other the scene freezes and Meiling comes in.  
  
Meiling: King Yue and Queen Heavenly were wed, there was much celebration over their union. They reigned forever, bringing with them peace and prosperity, for their love was eternal like the stars. With them were wed Lady Tomoyo to Lord Eriol, Prince Touya to Lady Ruby and King Keroberos to Lady Solaria; all of these couples were happy to finally have found love and they are still in love, as they are immortal one and all, friends and lovers forever.  
  
The End  
  
(Well of the play at least, you didn't really think I would leave the story there did you?) 


	18. Chapter nineteen

Chapter nineteen: Star guardian.  
  
Sakura was handing Touya another brightly wrapped gift, which he carefully placed under the tree. He looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan, why is it that Yuki is avoiding you?"  
  
Sakura blushed a little, and then looked Touya straight in the eyes.  
  
"I think he feels a little embarrassed about the play."  
  
"But why, he had to kiss you, otherwise you wouldn't have woken up."  
  
"Exactly, he had to, he didn't want to do it, and now he doesn't want to be near me.it's understandable really, after all he does love you."  
  
Sakura sighed unhappily and Touya, stunned by this remark, sat staring at her.  
  
"One, I know for a fact that he doesn't love me anymore; and two, he seemed pretty willing to kiss you to me. You were asleep so you didn't see the smile on his face, I think he rather liked kissing you awake."  
  
Sakura had no words. She stared at Touya, digesting this information. It turned her world upside down and inside out. She felt a little dizzy. The silence lasted so long that Touya became worried.  
  
"But obviously, you wouldn't like a repeat performance," he said softly.  
  
"It's not that!" Sakura interrupted him quickly. "I just can't get my head around the fact he might actually have liked kissing me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm.well, me. You know, the little girl who's had a crush on him since we first met? Besides, he told me last time he could only see me as your little sister."  
  
"Yeah, but last time you were ten years old," Touya reminded her. "Now you're sixteen. Big difference, between then and now. You're much more than my little sister to him now. Much more I can tell."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe that. If I mean so much to him, why has he gone away?" She stood up quickly.  
  
Touya saw the colour drain from her face. "Sakura!" he exclaimed, leaping up at the same time. Golden light surrounded him, clothing his body in a uniform made of cloth of gold and cloth of silver, similar to Yue's uniform in design. His stones were silver instead of purple; his wings were black with pieces of light lodged deep within the darkness. A star symbol hung around his neck, surrounded by two wings, identical to Sakura's key. Silver streaked through his hair, pulling it out of its bun, completely free of any bands and down to his ankles.  
  
Keroberos came thundering down the stairs just in time to see Sakura fall into the arms of her Star Guardian, a very bewildered Touya. When he turned and saw Keroberos, Touya clutched Sakura even tighter.  
  
"Mistress!" Keroberos said in anguish, seeing the pallor of Sakura's face.  
  
Touya relaxed his grip a little. "Who are you?" he asked, dazed, taking in the golden beast with folded shining wings.  
  
Keroberos sat down and looked at him, noting the confusion in his eyes. "I am Keroberos, guardian of the Sun, guardian to the Sakura Cards and their Mistress. My mistress," he said gently. "You must be the Star Guardian that Clow-sama spoke of, the one who would only come when the Star Child was born. You are the protector of Sakura-chan's star. You protect.Heavenly."  
  
He padded forward and looked into Sakura's peaceful face, along with Touya. Then they both looked up at each other.  
  
"The play!"  
  
"I hate it when Yue does this," Keroberos muttered.  
  
"Does what?"  
  
"Prophesises without telling any one."  
  
"You mean the play is going to come true?!"  
  
Keroberos gestured with his paw. "You have become a winged warrior. Not the Winged Warrior, granted, but close enough. This means that Yukito-kun overlaid Yue's imagery with his own to try and understand."  
  
Touya lifted Sakura right into his arms. "I'm getting a headache. Does this mean that Yuki's going to fall asleep?"  
  
"Yukito-kun, no; Yue, probably. That's what I hate about this: I don't know which parts are going to come true."  
  
Touya slid Sakura from his arms onto her bed. "Speaking of Yue, what do we do about him? Look at her, she's already fainting without him."  
  
"You mean he caused this?!"  
  
"No, mentioning him caused this."  
  
"What exactly did you say?"  
  
"I told her that Yuki cared about her, not me."  
  
"Oh dear." Keroberos shook his head. "That would be a huge shock to her system."  
  
Touya glanced at Sakura's alarm clock. "He might be home by now. I could call him."  
  
Keroberos nodded. "Good idea. I'll watch over her."  
  
Touya paused. "I have one more question."  
  
"Make it quick."  
  
"How come I can transform when I don't have my powers anymore?"  
  
Keroberos looked at Touya confused and then rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.  
  
"Yue's been giving the power back to you, didn't you know? No, of course he wouldn't tell you. Sakura-chan also felt really guilty about you losing your power because she couldn't support Yue. However, he didn't tell her about giving you back your powers either."  
  
"So I have twice the amount of power?"  
  
Keroberos shook his head and then took a deep breath considering the best way to explain this.  
  
"No, no. Listen, Sakura couldn't give you back your original power: you gave that to someone else of your own free will. However, whilst trying to help, she accidentally stirred the Star Guardian inside of you, giving you your ability to change into him. You just didn't know about it. It only comes out when she really needs help. That's why you were always turning up when she got in trouble last time. The Guardian inside you knew what was going on, and was trying to do his job without telling you."  
  
"Nobody seems to tell me anything," Touya remarked, and went to make the phone call.  
  
Touya stood in the hall in his uniform, pressing the buttons, praying his father wouldn't come in. If he did, he would just have to pretend he was doing a cos-play, because he couldn't change back, while Sakura was still in trouble. The phone rang and rang. Touya was just about to give up when it was yanked off its hook by a breathless Yukito.  
  
"Mochi-mochi. Sorry," he panted, "I was in the garden. Who is it?"  
  
Touya was so angry he couldn't help snapping at Yukito, "So that's how you say hello to your best friend after avoiding him for two months?"  
  
"Touya! What's wrong?"  
  
Yukito sounded concerned but Touya wasn't about to forgive him and he wanted to know a few things  
  
"Why are you avoiding Sakura-chan?"  
  
"What? I'm not avoiding her."  
  
Touya gripped the receiver very hard, just about maintaining control of himself.  
  
"That's a lie Yukito, or I wouldn't be standing in the middle of my hall in a costume that looks a reject from 'Saint Seiya' with wings poking out of my bloody back otherwise! Sorry, let me correct myself: arching out of my back, blocking the passage way!"  
  
Yukito nearly dropped the phone. "Star Guardian!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No, it's E.T., what do you think it sounds like?!" Touya demanded sarcastically.  
  
"I'll come right over." Yukito slammed the phone down, leaving Touya fuming.  
  
"If my sister dies, I will kill you, no matter if you are my best friend," he said quietly.  
  
A short while later, hammering on the front door heralded Yukito's arrival.  
  
Touya answered. "Thank goodness my dad phoned saying he was gonna be late home," he remarked on seeing his friend. "I don't know how I'd explain all this!"  
  
Yukito stared at him, his eyes wide. "Wow," he murmured.  
  
"Never mind me, just get up the stairs and help my sister, if it's not too late!"  
  
"Onii-chan, why are you telling Yukito-san off?" asked Sakura, who was at the top of the stairs. She put her foot forward to come down, but missed the step and fell, passing out.  
  
Yukito, Touya and Keroberos all yelled in fear. Touya leapt forward but was shoved out of the way by Yukito, his face white with terror.  
  
As Sakura fell towards him, wings slid out of her back, but since she was unconscious, they lay flat on her skin. Yukito's eyes widened in recognition at the pattern on the feathers and their colour.  
  
"Heavenly!!" they all chorused in amazement.  
  
"Heavenly and Sakura-chan are one!" gasped Keroberos. "She is Heavenly, just as Touya is Star Guardian!"  
  
Yukito caught Sakura as she fell, careful not to hurt the delicate wings, which hung behind her. They reminded him of a butterfly's, intensely colourful and beautiful, but fragile, just like their owner. He lifted her gently, gazing with tenderness into her face.  
  
"Wait a minute," he said, looking at Keroberos. "If Heavenly and Star Guardian are merged with their mortal bodies, then that means they'll be around as long as you and Yue!"  
  
Keroberos nodded. "Mm-hmm. We'd better get her upstairs."  
  
"Wait, wait a minute!" exclaimed Touya. "We're going to be as old as you?!"  
  
Keroberos gave him a look. "I think I've aged quite well, considering," he said with great dignity.  
  
"You haven't aged at all!"  
  
"Precisely. So what are you complaining about?" He bounded up the stairs after Yukito and his mistress.  
  
Touya shook his head and followed his new mistress (!) and fellow guardians up the stairs.  
  
Yukito gently laid Sakura on the bed, drawing the covers over her. He looked down at her, she was so pale. Touya walked into Sakura's room and also looked down at her.  
  
"This looks bad," Touya said quietly. Yukito looked at him, Touya's brow was drawn together in worry. Touya closed his eyes and the golden light surrounded him again, he transformed back into his normal self.  
  
"Hey I managed to change back. Good, I was just thinking I had better call my father and a doctor." Touya set his eyes on Keroberos. "You had better change back."  
  
Keroberos nodded and changed back into Kero he flew over to Sakura's bed and sat on it. Yukito was pale, he sat down on a chair next to Sakura's bed and took her hand. Touya looked at him, Yukito looked up at Touya, he spoke in a hush.  
  
"How bad do you think she is?"  
  
"Yuki, I won't hide it from you, very bad. Sakura is behaving just like our mother used to before we found out she had cancer."  
  
Yukito clutched Sakura's hand.  
  
"It can't be that, Sakura-chan is too young for it to be that. Plus Yue can't feel anything like that wrong with her."  
  
"Well I'm still calling my father and a doctor."  
  
Touya left the room he was just about to pick up the phone in the hallway when his father opened the door. Touya looked up at him, and his face drained white.  
  
"Otou-san. I was just about to call you."  
  
"Touya, you look pale, what's the matter?"  
  
"It's Sakura, she fainted again, Yuki was here so he helped me with her, I was just about to call the doctor."  
  
"Good idea, I'll go up and see her straight away."  
  
Touya's father went up stairs and walked into Sakura's room he looked at Yukito and smiled.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Sakura-chan seems a little better now."  
  
"That's probably because she is surrounded by people she loves."  
  
As he said that Mr Kinomoto gave Yukito a sideward glance, the young man blushed.  
  
"Of course we all love her, maybe we should phone Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"I already did."  
  
Yukito jumped as Touya walked back in.  
  
"The doctor will be here in five minuets and Tomoyo-chan will be here any second."  
  
There came a knock on the door. Mr Kinomoto rose  
  
"I'll get it,"  
  
He left the room before any one could protest. A few moments latter Tomoyo, Eriol, Supi, Ruby and Miss Mitsuki came into the room. The others including Kero looked up, their eyes went wide with shock at this sight. Kero spoke, surprised.  
  
"Hey, you all came."  
  
"Yes, we did," answered Eriol, smiling. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No," answered Touya. "Where is Otou-san?"  
  
"Downstairs with my mother," answered Tomoyo.  
  
There was silence, Eriol looked at Keroberos.  
  
"What caused this relapse?"  
  
"Touya mentioning that Yukito-kun was avoiding Sakura-chan to her."  
  
"Oh dear. Is she any better?"  
  
Touya looked up  
  
"Yes, the wings are gone now and since Yuki arrived, Sakura-chan has looked quite a bit better."  
  
There came another knock on the front door, Touya looked up.  
  
"That will be the doctor."  
  
Sure enough a few moments later a tall, quite old man, with a wiry frame and short white hair came in. The others quietly left Sakura's bedroom except Kero and Supi who pretended to be stuffed toys again so they could stay with Sakura.  
  
The others, meanwhile, were sitting in the living room and kitchen. Eriol and Tomoyo sat together holding hands, Tomoyo's head on his shoulder, mirroring them was Ruby and Touya. Mr Kinomoto was sitting in the kitchen with Tomoyo's mother and Miss Mitsuki. Yukito was pacing up and down the living room like a caged lion.  
  
After sometime the doctor came downstairs and into the living room, they all stood and he took a deep breath.  
  
"It's quite serious I'm afraid, she has exhaustion and flu, she'll need lots of rest. She made the request that Yukito-san, Tomoyo-san, Mitsuki- sensei and Touya-san stay with her."  
  
Mr Kinomoto nodded to the doctor.  
  
"Yes, they can stay."  
  
The doctor looked at the others that were assembled.  
  
"As for the others I suggest that they go home and rest themselves."  
  
The doctor left along with the others. Tomoyo's mother stood in the doorway and hugged her.  
  
"I'll bring some stuff over for you later. "  
  
She stood and looked at Mr Kinomoto and smiled a little at the pale man.  
  
"Look after Tomoyo for me, and Sakura-chan."  
  
Mr Kinomoto nodded slightly. Tomoyo's mother shut the door behind her. Mr Kinomoto then looked at the others, he took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright then, what worked last time?"  
  
Touya looked up at his father  
  
"Well last time Yukito had to stay with Sakura all the time even hold her at points, it seems he made her feel better and having her stuffed toys nearby worked well too. "  
  
Mr Kinomoto looked at Yukito and smiled. Yukito blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"That's fine by me. Now what about food?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at that point.  
  
"Well soup and broth are good for her at the moment when Sakura-chan regains more of her appetite she'll eat as she normally did."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you in charge of the cooking, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"All right."  
  
Mr Kinomoto looked at Miss Mitsuki.  
  
"I'll help Tomoyo-chan with the food and I can make Sakura-chan a special medicine and a scent to burn in her room that will make her comfortable."  
  
"Thank you. Touya, I want you to go up and stay with Yukito-kun, help him move your sister and things, if he needs toy too, alright?"  
  
Touya nodded, he had never seen his father so business like before, except when his and Sakuras mother had been ill and although his father was smiling, Touya could sense that this reminded him of losing, there mother.  
  
"I'll take some time off work so I can be here."  
  
"NO!" said the others.  
  
Mr Kinomoto looked at them, shocked. Miss Mitsuki spoke softly.  
  
"What we mean is, we are going to be here, you don't need to stay and it will probably make Sakura-chan feel bad if you don't go to work."  
  
"Alright, if you think so."  
  
"I think so. I just need to pop home and get something to sleep on, is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, fine."  
  
Miss Mitsuki left the house quietly. Tomoyo went into the kitchen and started to make some soup. Touya looked at his father, who was white.  
  
"You should get some rest Otou-san."  
  
Mr Kinomoto nodded.  
  
"Yes, you're right, Touya, good night."  
  
Mr Kinomoto went upstairs to his room and shut the door. Touya turned to Yukito and smiled gently.  
  
"We had better get upstairs ourselves. Sakura will probably be wanting you. Tomoyo-chan when Mitsuki-sensei gets back let her in alright?"  
  
"Sure thing, Touya-san, now go to Sakura-chan."  
  
Yukito and Touya went upstairs to Sakura's bedroom; the young mistress of the Sakura cards was peacefully asleep in the bed but very pale. The covers drawn up to below her chin, one arm over the top of the covers. Yukito drew up a chair next to the bed and took Sakura's hand in his, squeezing it gently. Sakura murmured in her sleep in response to this. Kero and Supi looked at Yukito and said together:  
  
"That's the first response that Sakura-chan has made since the doctor left."  
  
Yukito looked at Kero and gulped. The cards floated up and began to dance around, the card that Sakura had made symbolising her love floated down into Yukito's hand. Yukito looked at it, inside him Yue gasped.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I think.I need to come forward and talk to Keroberos first if I may?'  
  
Yukito looked up at Touya.  
  
"Yue wants to talk to Kero-chan, is your father asleep?"  
  
Touya closed his eyes briefly then opened them.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yukito nodded and closed his eyes, Yue came forward: he held the card out to Kero, who took it from Yue, looking at him confused.  
  
"Yes, it's that card Sakura-chan made, what about it?"  
  
"Well it was made to represent her love, that's right, isn't it?"  
  
Kero nodded.  
  
"Well look closely, Keroberos, it's changed."  
  
Kero looked down at the card and his eyes went wide: he handed the card to Supi and went under the pillow. A muffled cry escaped from the pillow a short time later. When Kero finally came out Supi handed the card back, and Kero took it with shaking paws.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Touya asked the two guardians, his voice shaking slightly. Kero looked at him he opened his mouth but no words came out, eventually Kero held the card out to Touya who took it and looked at it. A heart with two wings, the heart had a moon and star motif on it and the same on the crown of the heart. Touya went pale then gulped.  
  
"Was this symbol on the heart before?"  
  
Kero and Yue shook their heads; all Touya could muster as a reply to this was,  
  
"Ahh, I see."  
  
The cards finished their dance and all went along with the heart card back into the Star book. Touya, still shaking, sat down on the floor and sighed.  
  
"Well, I think that solves a lot."  
  
He gave Yue a penetrating look: the Moon Guardian looked back at Touya and flushed.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
Touya just smiled at him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Yue lent over Sakura and she grabbed his braid and pulled on it. Touya looked at him  
  
"I think Sakura wants you to lay with her, Yue."  
  
Yue got up and moved onto the bed. Sakura instantly turned over in her sleep and snuggled into Yue, making small happy noises. Tomoyo knocked on the door, Touya looked up.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Tomoyo did so and smiled at the sight before her.  
  
"Ahh I did judge correctly. Here: pasta and tea for you, Touya-san, jelly for Supi-san, cake for Kero-chan, tomato soup for Sakura-chan and Sandwiches and Tea for me. I had a funny feeling you would be here, Yue- san, so I didn't make you anything."  
  
Yue looked at Tomoyo and smiled.  
  
"Am I glad you knew that I would be here."  
  
Tomoyo smiled back at Yue, she bowed her head to him and gave the others their food. Tomoyo then came over to the bed. Yue leant over Sakura and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan is here with some food for you."  
  
Sakura's eyes flickered and opened, she smiled at Yue, and he smiled back at her. Carefully Yue helped Sakura to sit up, Touya grabbed the pillows and Yue helped Sakura to sit back against them, she smiled at the two men who smiled at her and then at each other.  
  
"You look a little better, Sakura-chan," said Touya, smiling at his sister.  
  
"Yes, I feel it."  
  
Yue smiled at Touya.  
  
"Your brother has something to show you."  
  
Touya nodded. Sakura felt her heart pound.  
  
'Please don't let it be that he loves Yue-san, please.'  
  
Suddenly a gold light ran up Touya and he transformed into Star Guardian: he smiled at Sakura, who looked at him open-mouthed.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"It means I am the guardian of your star."  
  
"Oh! Hang on a moment, does that mean you're like Yue-san and Kero-chan?"  
  
"Yes and so are you, the Heavenly card is in you."  
  
"Oh her, I've known about that for a while now."  
  
Everyone looked at her then Yue spoke,  
  
"No, Sakura-chan, Heavenly-san is at one with you, you are Heavenly-san."  
  
Sakura looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. Yue continued.  
  
"But you will still stay as the mistress of the cards. For Heavenly-san is no longer separate, you are her so you are Sakura-san now."  
  
"I want to stay being chan to you and the others, Yue-san, is that alright?"  
  
Yue smiled at Sakura gently.  
  
"Yes, if you want."  
  
"Trust me I want."  
  
Yue smiled at Sakura and hugged her gently.  
  
"That's the Sakura-chan we all know, I had a funny feeling you wouldn't want to put on airs and graces with us."  
  
Sakura had her eyes closed and was smiling dreamily over Yue's shoulder as he held her. Quietly she slipped her arms round him, Tomoyo noticed this and elbowed Touya and then pointed this out, the reaction he gave was one Tomoyo had not been expecting, Touya smiled at the couple. 


	19. Chapter twenty Yukis bday now in there

(A big thank you to those who pointed out the fact I missed out Yukitos birthday. I knew I'd forgotten something but couldn't think what.)  
  
Chapter twenty: Christmas surprises.  
  
Touya helped Sakura down from her father's bedroom where she had been sleeping due to a new internet connection being put into her room. Touya helped her to the living room, she was much recovered from her latest illness but still frail.  
  
Yukito was coming over later and Tomoyo and Eriol were in the living room waiting for Sakura with some food. Sakura sat down and Tomoyo put the tray over her knees and looked at Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that your father had to go away for the holidays."  
  
"Yes, I miss him but he should be on this trip. He said he would give us his Christmas presence when he got back."  
  
Touya smiled at his sister, Kero floated down the stairs and sat on the floor along with Supi. The two of them looked at Sakura. Kero spoke:  
  
"Ok, we thought that we would warn you that we are going to change now, so we wouldn't surprise you."  
  
"Thank you for the warning, Kero-chan."  
  
They then changed into Keroberos and Spinal Sun. Sakura smiled at them and then started to eat her food, Eriol looked at Spinal Sun and Keroberos then up at the ceiling.  
  
"Haven't you two noticed what you're sitting under?"  
  
Keroberos looked confused "What?" He then looked up and a large sweatdrops ran down his face, as he looked down he came face to face with Spinal Sun  
  
"We appear to be sitting under mistletoe."  
  
"Doesn't that mean we have to kiss?" said Spinal Sun with an interested tone to his voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh! Ermm, shall we then."  
  
Keroberos gulped and nodded. He leant forward and placed his nuzzle to Spinal Sun's. There was a flash of light around Spinal Sun, Keroberos leant back in surprise. When the light was gone there seemed to be slight changes to Spinal Sun, he was a lighter blue now, his wings were grey not black, the stone on his forehead was rounded and his ears and eyes were rounded rather than pointed now.  
  
Keroberos gently probed him with his nuzzle.  
  
"Are you alright, Spinal Sun?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." However the voice that replied wasn't male but female. She looked very shocked unsurprisingly.  
  
"The spell...it finally broke."  
  
She smiled at Eriol. Keroberos looked confused again. Eriol smiled at Keroberos.  
  
"In one of my first ever fights, Spinal got hit by very powerful magic and lost her gender and now you have released her, Keroberos."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Sakura dropped her spoon: they all looked at her.  
  
"The play!"  
  
Eriol smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan, parts of it are coming true as you can see. We have a winged warrior and Spinal Sun is female now."  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and sighed, suddenly there came a knock on the door. Touya smiled.  
  
"That will be Yuki."  
  
He went to get the door. When Yukito came in he was laden with two bags, one of which was filled with food, the other with gifts. Tomoyo took the food from him and carried it into the kitchen: she emerged again almost immediately with a plate piled high with pasta and seafood, Yukito took it from her.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo-chan."  
  
He sat down next to Sakura and began to eat. Touya took the other bag and proceeded to put the presents under the tree. Once Yukito had finished eating, he turned his eyes on Sakura.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, thank you." She then smiles at him. "Happy birthday Yukito-san."  
  
Yuki smiles back at her. "Thank you."  
  
The others also wished him a happy birthday. Tomoyo disappeared into the kitchen and brought out a rabbit shaped birthday cake, which had to be instantly sliced to satisfy Keroberos.  
  
Once this was eaten the presents came forth. From Miss Mitsuki, there was a cookery book. From Tomoyo, a smart pair of light blue trousers. Keroberos' gift was a huge box of chocolates. Spinal sun and ruby moon had got him a tin of biscuits. From Touya there was a book titled How to find your soul mate, Yukito shot him a look, Touya merely smiled back and raised an eyebrow. From Eriol there was another book titled The Heavenly card, Yukito looked at him Eriol smiled back. Then lastly Sakura held out a large package, it was small rapped in rabbit paper, he opened it carefully and sitting inside there was a Yucatan, with a pattern of rabbits over it. Yukito stared at Sakura, his eyes were filled with happiness. "Did you make this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sakura-chan. . Thank you."  
  
He was speechless, Yukito rose from were he sat and tried it on a perfect fit. He sat back down in it and then noticed Spinal Sun's change, his eyebrow went up but he said nothing. Eriol then spoke.  
  
"Mitsuki-sensei said Happy Christmas, her gifts are also under the tree."  
  
Touya looked around the assembled group smiling.  
  
"Time to open the presents."  
  
Sakura smiled at Touya.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Touya smiled back at Sakura, he picked up the first gift bag.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan for you from Shaolan-kun, me, Eriol-kun of course, Kaho-san, Kero-chan, Ruby-chan, Sakura-chan obviously and Yue-san!"  
  
Tomoyo took her gift bag, Touya picked another one out.  
  
"Oh this one's mine from Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Kaho-san, Kero-chan, Ruby- chan of course, Sakura, Yue-san and Yuki."  
  
Touya put his bag to one side and reached for another.  
  
"Spinal Sun-san: for you from Eriol-kun, Ruby-chan, Sakura-chan and Kero- chan."  
  
Spinal Sun came over and hoisted the bag up, taking it off. Touya smiled and picked again.  
  
"Ruby-chan, it appears that every one has got you something except Kero- chan, Yuki and Shaolan-kun."  
  
Ruby squealed and took her bag off to a corner, where occasional exclamations of delight came throughout the rest of the gift giving.  
  
"Eriol-kun, the same for you, everyone has got you something except Shaolan- kun."  
  
Eriol came over and with a little smile took the bag off. Touya picked up the next one.  
  
"Yuki, your turn, everyone except Spinal Sun-san has bought you something."  
  
Touya looked at the bags and picked up the next bag.  
  
"Keroberos, your one is here, everyone except Yuki and Shaolan-kun has got you something."  
  
Keroberos came over and took the bag off. There were only two left. Touya picked up another one.  
  
"Yue-san," he called out. Yukito looked up and turned into Yue.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Here, you have one too."  
  
"Me!" said Yue, surprised. Touya nodded.  
  
"Yes you, yours is from everyone except Shaolan-kun and Spinal Sun-san." Yue took the bag gently and walked off with it. Touya took hold of the last bag.  
  
"Which means this one is yours, Sakura: the only person not to contribute to this bag is Yue-san."  
  
Sakura looked down at the floor, Tomoyo went and claimed Sakura's bag for her. They all began opening their gifts; although Sakura was pleased with her presents, she kept wondering why Yue had not given her one, this thought niggled at her constantly. Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, Yue looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked as if reading her mind.  
  
Sakura automatically shook her head, and then blushed. "Yue . . Yue-san," she faltered, "I don't seem to have any.I mean, there isn't." She trailed off into silence, unable to continue.  
  
Yue got up and silently took her hand. He pulled her out of her seat and up the stairs. Sakura looked helplessly over her shoulder at Tomoyo, but Tomoyo just smiled and waved at her.  
  
Yue was smiling to himself. Everyone had managed to keep silent, and he had caught Sakura completely off her guard. The situation was perfect. She was too stunned by his actions to ask him anything.  
  
They stopped outside her bedroom door, where Sakura finally managed to recover her voice.  
  
"Um, Yue-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Getting ready for your Christmas present."  
  
"But I've had all my Christmas presents."  
  
"No, you haven't. There was one missing, right?"  
  
Sakura looked down, blushing.  
  
Yue gently put his hands over her eyes and opened the door. "Now, no peeking until you're fully inside the room and I've shut the door," he commanded.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They walked slowly into the room. Yue brought his hands down, backed away quickly and closed the door. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She gazed around: as far as she could see, there was no change in her room.  
  
Then she saw a little note on her dressing table: 'look up'. She did so. Yue heard a small gasp as he stood outside the door and smiled to himself.  
  
Sakura's ceiling was covered with a map of the night sky, all the constellations painstakingly painted on a background of midnight blue, Andromeda, Pegasus, the Plough, the Bears major and minor, Cassandra.Polaris and Sirius were marked out in blue and green. Right in the centre of the ceiling was a painting of a huge crescent moon, totally out of orbit and phase, on which sat Yue and Yukito, side by side. Yue was flanked by a huge castle that had obviously been drawn and painted with great care in pure white, with silver turrets. Yukito was flanked by his grandparents' house, his old bicycle leaning against its fence. Sakura put her hands over her mouth, her eyes shining.  
  
"Yue-san." she whispered. There was nobody there when she turned around. Yue had gone downstairs, smiling to himself.  
  
Sakura ran out into the corridor, then down the stairs. She ran into the living room and caught hold of her guardian's arm. Yue turned round in surprise, and looked down at Sakura: her eyes were aglow with happiness. He smiled at her.  
  
"I hope you like it." "Like it! I love it, Yue-san, thank you."  
  
Sakura then threw herself against Yue and hugged him tightly, Yue's eyes went wide in shock, then he circled his arms round Sakura. They stood holding each other in this tight embrace for a long time, then suddenly jumped away from each other, blushing as they realised they were holding one another like this in front of all the others. When they looked around, the others had left the room. Yue smiled down at Sakura and drew her into another hug. Sakura then tapped him on the shoulder, Yue looked down at Sakura.  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura simply pointed up. Yue looked above them, hanging there was the mistletoe. He smiled at Sakura, she smiled back at him. Yue turned to Yukito and spoke,  
  
'Far be it for me to break a tradition.'  
  
Yukito scoffed.  
  
'Yes, of course Yue.'  
  
Yue smiled at him again. Yue then gave Sakura a bright smile, which surprised Sakura, he leant down and placed his lips on her in a soft but loving kiss. Sakura felt her knees turn to jelly but she responded to the kiss. Yue pulled Sakura closer, Sakura gripped Yue's uniform in response and moved her other hand up onto the back of Yue's neck. After a moment they parted both breathless. Sakura looked at Yue, he noticed she was flushed, her eyes were glowing, and suddenly that light vanished.  
  
"Oh! Yue-san, forgive me, I shouldn't have, you don't love me, you love Clow-sama and Yukito loves Onii-chan. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Sakura covered her face and ran upstairs to her room, Yue ran from the room in hot pursuit. The others came back in from the kitchen. Touya looked in the direction they had just gone in, then at Eriol.  
  
"Do you think he will catch her?"  
  
The door slammed they herd the lock turn and Yue beating against the door with no reply  
  
"I think that answers that, no. Keroberos, her window's open, go up to her and hurry."  
  
Keroberos nodded and turned into Kero. He floated off and into Sakura's room, he floated over to where Sakura lay and nuzzled up next to her, she grabbed Kero and hugged him hard. Kero stroked Sakura's face, not even caring that he was getting practically strangled by her.  
  
"Let Yue in, Sakura-chan, can't you hear him banging on your door, he's really worried about you."  
  
"I can't let him in, I.we kissed and I know he doesn't love me and Yukito loves Onii-chan. I'm shore that Onii-chan was just trying to make me feel better about my own feelings by telling me that Yukito-san cared about me."  
  
There was a sudden rustling of feathers: Sakura looked up. Yue was coming in through her open window, she stood up in surprise at his entrance.  
  
"Yue-san, what are you doing?"  
  
Yue stood up and froze as she said this, then suddenly he grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her into him, he then took hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Stop calling me 'Yue-san'! You call Keroberos 'Kero-chan' so why not me!"  
  
Sakura stared at Yue: he had never been angry with her like this before.  
  
"I was just being respectful."  
  
"Well, I want you to stop it, we are friends after all, aren't we?"  
  
Sakura blushed a little and then looked up at Yue, her chin set in determination.  
  
"Yes, we are friends, Yue-chan."  
  
The instant Sakura said this, Yue relaxed and sat down in the chair at her desk, looking at her. Sakura walked over to him and touched Yue's hair and began to stroke it gently.  
  
"You like my hair then?"  
  
"Yes, Yue-chan, I do."  
  
"Good."  
  
Yue stood up. Sakura, looking a little disappointed, went and sat down on the bed, Yue put his head to one side, looking confused for a moment: he then smiled and walked over and joined her. He took her hand and placed it on his hair. Sakura jumped and turned to Yue, he smiled at her.  
  
"I was wondering actually, why do you wear this braid now Yue-chan?"  
  
"Because I am the Warrior of the Moon, I was hiding that, but Eriol-kun didn't like me doing that and he told me to put it back in. I used to wear it when Clow-sama was alive. Eriol-kun also thought you deserved to know I was a warrior and fully trained in my art. The braid is also another sign of manhood."  
  
"So that's why Ruby-chan called you the Moon Warrior."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sakura had to admit she had enjoyed the feeling of his hair in her hands and also that Yue looked very handsome when he smiled. Yue had to admit he enjoyed the feeling of her hands in his hair.  
  
They sat in silence opposite each other for a short moment, lost in each other's eyes, and then Yue swooped into Sakura and kissed her cheek. Sakura went bright red and put her hand over the cheek.  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to call me Yue-chan and you understand about the braid now."  
  
Yue stood and went to the door he unlocked it and turned to look at Sakura.  
  
"What you said about me and Yukito as I was coming in, you're wrong about that, you know."  
  
He said no more but quietly left Sakura's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Sakura sat on the bed, her hand still on her cheek, court in a mystified silence, not sure what to think at this point.  
  
When Yue got downstairs he smiled at the others and turned back into Yukito, and without another word he left, closing the door, leaving a puzzled household behind him. 


	20. Chapter twenty one

Chapter twenty-one: The puzzle of wedding bells.  
  
The Kinomoto household was in uproar, Touya and Ruby's wedding had been moved forward due to a new person that soon would be making their appearance. Ruby had discarded her previous dress and bought a new one. Ruby was sitting on Touya's bed, her hand on her rounded belly, pondering what to do with this now too small dress. Ruby looked up in inspiration.  
  
"Sakura-chan, would you come in here for a moment?"  
  
Sakura came into the room and stood looking at Ruby, who smiled at her.  
  
"I want you to have this."  
  
Ruby handed Sakura the dress, she took it wide-eyed.  
  
"Ruby-chan, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Go on, try it on."  
  
Sakura nodded, grateful for such a beautiful gift and stepped behind the screen and took off her clothes, draping them over the screen. Sakura pulled the dress on and did it up. Shyly, Sakura stepped out from behind the screen. The dress was embroidered with pink open flowers, it was a medieval style, with gauzy arms still embroidered that widened at the elbow and continued to widen till they reached the middle of the hand. The basque fitted her well, made of latticed work with one set of laces up the centre of it. The bottom part of the dress was scalloped, and billowed out when she walked: it reached to Sakura's feet. Ruby looked at her, when she stepped out and smiled.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you look beautiful."  
  
Yue walked into the room and stood stone still in the doorway, his mouth slightly open. Ruby turned round.  
  
"Yue-san!"  
  
Sakura jumped and spun to face him, making the dress billow as she did. Yue's eyes went a little wider than normal, he shut his mouth. They both flushed, a little of it was embarrassment, a little of it was in longing.  
  
Yue stepped up to Sakura: he took her by the waist and promptly waltzed her round the room. Sakura leant into Yue smiling, Ruby smiled at them, a hand over her mouth. Suddenly the two of them stopped dancing as they saw Touya standing in the doorway watching them.  
  
"Please, don't let me stop you, the two of you look good together."  
  
Yue and Sakura looked at each other and blushed. They backed away from each other, Yue turned to Ruby.  
  
"How are plans coming along for the wedding?"  
  
"Oh, very well, Yue-chan, thank-you, are you going to be at the wedding?"  
  
"Yes, at the normal one as Yukito; I'll be there as myself at the Guardian uniting ceremony."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
Touya clicked his fingers and looked at Yue.  
  
"Oh yes, I meant to ask you, Yue-kun, would you mind being my best man at the uniting ceremony?"  
  
Yue looked at Touya, confused.  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer Yukito to me?"  
  
"No, Yue-kun, I want you to be my best man, so please will you do that for me?"  
  
Yue looked at Touya and then at Ruby who was also giving him a pleading look. Yue sighed.  
  
"Alright, I give in, I'll do it."  
  
"Yay!" Ruby glomped Yue, who made strangling noises, Sakura and Touya laughed for a moment.  
  
Touya then prised Ruby off of Yue, who smiled at the couple. Touya then kissed Ruby, who responded very passionately. Sakura came over to Yue, he took her hand, and quietly guided her out of the room closing the door behind them. Yue looked at Sakura and smiled.  
  
"They seem very happy."  
  
"I know they are: Touya is even being nice to me."  
  
Yue smiled slightly.  
  
"I didn't think that was possible."  
  
Sakura laughed slightly, she then sighed.  
  
"I don't think I'm ever going to know what it's like to get married."  
  
Yue looked at Sakura, surprised, he stopped her from walking and took hold of her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes, which appeared to be misted with sadness.  
  
"Why not, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Well, for a start I'm ugly, childish and I love a man of whom I have no hope of ever loving me back."  
  
Yue looked at Sakura: he stepped up to her and pulled her into him. Sakura clutched Yue's uniform, she sobbed once and then cried her heart out in his chest. Yue stroked her hair trying to comfort her, and after a moment, when her crying had subsided, Yue looked down at Sakura, once again holding her shoulders.  
  
"Sakura-chan you are beautiful, just like the flower you were named after, you have wonderful emerald green eyes and beautiful brown hair. You're not childish, you're caring, and considerate of others. As for this man, he would have to be crazy not to love you, take my advice this man may actually love you but he is just really shy about saying something, give him time, he may yet surprise you."  
  
Sakura nodded; throughout the conversation Yue had gently been stroking Sakura's face, and she had to admit it was rather nice. Yue looked into Sakura's eyes, smiling, she smiled back at him.  
  
"That's my Sakura-chan, that's the young lady I know and love."  
  
Sakura put a hand over her mouth. Yue looked a little surprised and tried the word again  
  
"Love. I haven't used that word for a long time."  
  
Yue turned to Sakura and smiled, the door downstairs unlocked as Mr Kinomoto arrived home from work. Yue's eyes went wide, he quickly transformed back into Yukito.  
  
"I'M HOME!"  
  
Sakura smiled and ran downstairs.  
  
"Otou-san, I'm glad to see you're home. Ruby-chan gave me her old wedding dress for a present."  
  
At that point, Ruby, with the help of Touya and Yukito, came into the living room. Mr Kinomoto looked at his daughter.  
  
"I must say, Sakura-chan, that it looks lovely on you. It makes me think that some day I'll be giving you away."  
  
Sakura blushed. Mr Kinomoto smiled at Sakura.  
  
"You have grown into a beautiful young lady just like your mother was."  
  
"You really think so, Otou-san?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Sakura threw her arms round her father and hugged him tightly.  
  
"That means the world to me Otou-san, thank you."  
  
Mr Kinomoto looked at Yukito and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't you agree Yukito-kun?"  
  
"I do indeed, Kinomoto-san."  
  
"And do you not also agree that it will be a very sad day for us all when Sakura-chan gets married and goes away from us all?"  
  
That comment hit Yukito like a ton of bricks, he felt sick in his stomach. Yue was having the same reaction, neither of them wanted Sakura to marry anyone else, move away and leave them all behind, let alone bear another man's children. Yukito gulped and looked down at Sakura.  
  
"I think it will be a sad day for us all when Sakura finds a husband, marries and leaves us all behind."  
  
Sakura looked at her father and Yukito.  
  
"I couldn't go away and leave you all, I'd marry someone who lived near by so I didn't have to leave all my friends and family behind."  
  
Yukito smiled a little, as did her father, Yukito spoke to her gently.  
  
"I am glad to hear that when you marry, you will take someone who lives near to us, so we won't lose you so much. One thing, Sakura-chan, make sure that he is the one your heart truly loves before you marry him."  
  
Sakura smiled at Yukito, he always gave her such kind advice.  
  
"I will, Yukito-san."  
  
Mr Kinomoto watched both Sakura and Yukito's expressions: to him they were as easy to read as one of his student's essays. Deep inside, Mr Kinomoto wished that Sakura and Yukito would come together and get married, he was sure they would make a good couple and make each other a wonderful husband and wife. 


	21. Chapter twenty two

Chapter twenty-two: A union of another kind.  
  
(Ok another addition here to an inspiration from 'Pride and Prejudice' and again from 'Sailor Moon' and 'Phantom of the Opera'. As you can see I read a verity of books ()  
  
Touya and Ruby's wedding had gone very well and now it was time for the guardian uniting ceremony, which unsurprisingly was to be led by Eriol.  
  
Yue stood and looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe he was wearing this uniform, he had never thought that he would need it but Clow being a fortune teller had probably seen this coming as he done with so many other events that had occurred during his time with Sakura.  
  
This uniform was very formal and not something he would ever be able to wear in his normal everyday job as a Guardian. The uniform consisted of a smart renaissance styled suit, a white jacket, a silver and lilac waistcoat, the design on which was a lilac silk background with embroidered silver stars and moons, his cravat was white with a moon shaped cravat pin holding it in place. The pantaloons were white and very tight revealing Yue's long, toned legs, of which he was very aware, this affect was continued by the white socks and shoes Yue wore. Yue had to admit it had taken him time to get used to wearing shoes after always having his toes free. Round his waist there was a lilac cummerbund making his waist look even thinner. It had also taken Yue some time to get his cufflinks right, they were silver moons with a diamond star set in them.  
  
Yue's hair was styled in a special way that Eriol had done for him, the side parts of Yue's hair had been put into braids and then tied at the bottom with silver ribbons, Eriol had then taken these two braids and tied them up behind Yue's head exactly in the middle, with silver ribbons, and had left his warrior braid hanging free, into which Yue had taken the time to braid his best ribbons and as always one of Sakura's (which Tomoyo had got for him). On his head was perched a white top hat with a lilac and silver ribbon round it.  
  
Yue wore a silver pocket watch that had his winged moon symbol engraved on it in his waistcoat pocket. Round his neck there hung the pendant Sakura had given Yue, on Yue's right forefinger there was a silver ring with the same winged moon symbol engraved into it and lastly Yue's braid had hanging from it the same symbol in silver and it was repeated on the band that was holding the hair in place; once again the symbol was made of silver. Yukito looked at Yue from the back of the mind and smiled.  
  
'You look good in that.'  
  
Yue smiled gently at Yukito 'I hope that everyone else will share your view on my costume. It seems a little too much and rather strange to me.'  
  
Yukito guffawed and then smiled at Yue, shaking his head in confusion. Yue shrugged and looked back at himself in the mirror. Then Yukito piped up with  
  
'But you hope that Sakura-chan likes it most of all, hmm, Yue.?' Yue flushed and nodded.  
  
'I'm sure they will all like it, and I think Sakura-chan will like it especially.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
As if on cue, Sakura came into the tent where Yue had changed, her eyes went wide at the sight of Yue in this uniform. She couldn't believe the sight that stood before her: he normally looked good in his guardian uniform, but this made him look refined and spectacularly handsome.  
  
Yue turned around to see Sakura standing looking at him, she was wearing the dress that Ruby had given her, as it looked breathtaking on her. Sakura looked Yue up and down intently and once again she flushed with pleasure.  
  
"Yue-chan, you look wonderful!"  
  
Yue blushed slightly, and then looked into Sakura's eyes "Not as wonderful as the lady I see before me. Sakura-chan, you look like a fairy-tale princess."  
  
It was now Sakura's turn to blush, and then she noticed that Yue wore no flower on his jacket lapel unlike Touya and Eriol. Sakura pointed to the empty lapel. "Yue-chan, why don't you have a flower or flowers to where like the others do?"  
  
Yue looked down at his chest, then at Sakura, looking very confused.  
  
"I've never had one given to me."  
  
Sakura walked over to Yue: she gently stroked his hair, then looked into Yue's eyes which were to her amazement filled with sadness.  
  
"Clow-sama never had time to design me one. You see he liked to plan his corsages with the utmost care."  
  
Sakura nodded in understanding, she drew out one of the Sakura cards, and released her wand. Sakura smiled at Yue then chanted her ritual words finishing with "Flower card, realise and bestow on me moonflowers, a red rose, a white rose and cherry blossom." The card did as Sakura bade it. Once it was done, Sakura made up a beautiful corsage from them, the roses at the back with eight moonflowers in front of them, then a cloud of cherry blossom in front of the moonflowers.  
  
Once Sakura had finished making up Yue's corsage, she looked up from her work and smiled at Yue, to own the truth a very stunned Yue.  
  
"Well, here is a corsage for you. Now all I need is something to pin it to your lapel."  
  
Yue was looking at Sakura, his eyes wide. He then put his hand into the breast pocket of his jacket. He brought out a silver moon brooch with four gold stars set into it, and presented it to Sakura.  
  
"Will this do?"  
  
Sakura took the pin and inspected it. "It looks like it will. Let's try it, shall we?"  
  
All Yue could do was nod his reply. Sakura took the pin out of Yue's long slender hand and gently pinned the flowers to his lapel. She stepped back from Yue and inspected him.  
  
"Well, if I do say so myself, Yue-chan, you look very handsome today especially with the flowers I've added. Why don't you take a look for yourself?"  
  
Sakura gestured to the mirror as she spoke. Yue turned away from Sakrua and looked into the mirror, for the first time ever Yue smiled at himself. He turned back round and stepped up to Sakura. He took her hand, sweeping off his hat. Yue kissed Sakura's hand, once he had done so he flicked his eyes up at Sakura. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable. He smiled at her openly this time and then stood.  
  
"I thank you Lady for giving me the flowers, this will be forever my corsage."  
  
Sakura blushed a very light pink  
  
"Thank you for the compliment on the flowers I have given to you, I hope that you will always like them this much."  
  
Yues smile grew a little  
  
"I think I will."  
  
Keroberos then trotted into the tent and looked at the two of them.  
  
"Are you two ready now? As we are ready to begin."  
  
Sakura jumped slightly, she then looked up at Keroberos and smiled. "Yes, Kero-chan, we are."  
  
Yue turned to face Keroberos, who noticed Yue's corsage. He looked at it, then Sakura. Keroberos smiled knowingly and quietly left. Yue looked at Sakura.  
  
"Shall we go then, my Lady?"  
  
Sakura looked at Yue, stunned, then she smiled widely.  
  
"Yes, let's go, my Moon Warrior."  
  
Yue held his right arm out to Sakura, she looked at Yue in surprise, and then put her arm through his. He was full of surprises today and Sakura was wondering two things: how may more surprises had he up his sleeves, and where he had learnt to do all of these things, because it couldn't all be from Clow Reed, or was it? Quietly they walked out of the tent, both smiling gently at each other in perfect satisfaction.  
  
The guardian uniting ceremony went flawlessly. Eriol had set up the reception marquee in the back garden of his home. After the ceremony itself the guests proceeded there. By the time they all arrived at the reception it was sunset. Sakura and Yue were the first to get there. Soon after they arrived, a strange event happened: Keroberos roared in frustration, and he turned and pinned Spinal Sun down, with her back on the floor.  
  
"Yield to me and be my mate from now until the end of time."  
  
Spinal Sun struggled with Keroberos for quite some time before she realised mentally that it was no good fighting with him: for one thing he was way too strong physically for her to beat, and he was very determined, she realised with a delighted shock, to have her as his forever. Yet she knew it was tradition for the lady not to give in straight away so she tried to push Keroberos off and called out,  
  
"No!"  
  
The two fought some more, then Keroberos growled out,  
  
"Yes, you're mine."  
  
She tried to topple Keroberos, but he pinned her down with more persistence and a growl.  
  
"Yield?"  
  
"I yield."  
  
"Then you will be my mate and love and wife from this day forward until the end of time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eriol and Yue looked at them smiling, as Keroberos let Spinal Sun up and she sat up and they then snuggled up together by the marquee's entrance. Sakura looked at them, confused.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Eriol looked at her. "I think Keroberos had had enough of waiting around for the right time to propose to Spinal Sun, so he just did, in the bestial guardian way."  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
Yue smiled. "It is a little odd, isn't it?"  
  
Keroberos padded over to them and turned his golden gaze on Yue. "At least I proposed to the woman I love, unlike someone else here." Keroberos then turned his gaze on Sakura. "Do you mind me wedding, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"No, of course not." Sakura looked at Yue. "What did he mean by at least he proposed to the lady he loved?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Yue walked away and stood against a tree with a dark look on his face, muttering to himself. Sakura shrugged and went off to talk to Tomoyo, leaving Yue alone with his thoughts.  
  
As it grew darker Sakura prevented Eriol from using the electric lights he had installed. Instead she drew out another Sakura card and for the second time that day chanted her ritual, ending this time with "Glow Card, release and light this place as you did the first time I met you." Glow emerged, making small orbs of light spread over the garden, which make it look very romantic. Eriol turned to Sakura, his eyes filled with puzzlement.  
  
"Why did you do that, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura smiled at Eriol.  
  
"The first time I ever met this card it gave me my best and first romantic experience ever. It was with Glow around me that I almost told Yukito-san how I felt about him. So I wanted to use it to hopefully give Onii-chan and Ruby-chan their most romantic time together, especially on their first night together as a couple."  
  
Eriol smiled back at Sakura.  
  
"So this card is very special to you?"  
  
"Yes. I always hoped to find my true love when I next used it, but I guess it wasn't meant to be, don't you think Eriol-kun?"  
  
Sakura sighed and looked down at the floor. Eriol shot a glance in Yue's direction, Yue was stood frozen to the spot from what Sakura had just been saying.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Sakura-chan, you never know, your own masked Prince Charming could show up at the party."  
  
Yue shot Eriol a grateful glance and then quietly left.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Magical things like that never happen to me."  
  
Eriol smiled at her and tilted her head up.  
  
"I wouldn't give up hope of it happening to you, Sakura-chan. Don't forget the play is coming true, however, that doesn't mean Yue will be him."  
  
"I know it might not be him."  
  
"Good, as long as you know that. Oh, did you hear that Mitsuki-sensei is getting married?"  
  
Sakura looked at him shocked "No, who to?"  
  
"A Mr Shiratori. He is a lecturer at the university, apparently he is very nice, the two have gone away to one of the islands-I can't remember which- to meet his parents, isn't that good news?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Sakura agreed enthusiastically.  
  
Eriol walked away, smiling. Sakura walked over to the bar and got herself a lemonade. She sat down at a table and sipped her drink.  
  
Suddenly the crowd parted in front of Sakura. A black shadow fell over her, slowly Sakura looked up. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her.  
  
A man stood above her, he was tall, at least six foot. Wrapped round his face was a silver domino mask, his face seemed otherwise finely featured, his eyes were pale blue and almond shaped with fine eyebrows. His hair, what Sakura could see of it, was white and grey. He wore a silver suit with a white shirt, which had a ruffled front, a collar that stood up round his neck and shirt cuffs. The shirt was done up with a crisscrossing pattern of white rope all the way down to his silver cummerbund: this revealed very well defined muscles. He wore a silver top hat with a white ribbon round it. He had a white rose pined to his lapel. He held out a long thin hand to Sakura-  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Sakura took his hand with a polite nod, which was when she noticed he was wearing the scent of cherry blossom. He swirled her onto the floor to the strains of a tango. Sakura's eyes went wide, no one in her dance classes had ever been able to match her for steps in this dance. This man, however, didn't just match her, he out did her every move, the rest of the dancers left the floor to watch them dance.  
  
Touya went to go on the floor and pull that man away from Sakura, but Eriol prevented him from doing so by standing in front of him and shaking his head.  
  
Touya turned and looked at Eriol who winked at Touya and mouthed 'It's Yue.' Touya nodded and smiled at the dancing couple: he had to admit they were very good out there, both pushing each other that little bit further in their dance.  
  
They finished: his arm round her back, the other held above him straight, palm open, the first three fingers closed slightly but getting straighter, the fourth finger as straight as was his thumb. Sakura was looking up into his eyes as he was leant over her, she had her arms thrown back behind her. She brought her arms up round his neck slowly, she kissed this stranger who had just walked into her life and literally swept her off her feet. The man responded to the kiss and at the same time helped her to stand taking hold of her shoulders as he did so.  
  
The crowd round them started to cheer: he leant forward and whispered to Sakura, "I love you, Sakura-chan."  
  
Before she could reply they were engulfed by the massive congratulatory crowd, through which he slipped away from her, but before he had totally got away from Sakura, she managed to reach out and snatch off the flower that he was wearing on his lapel, to keep for herself.  
  
When the crowd was eventually gone, Sakura looked around to find Yue, standing looking at her from under a nearby tree. 'So he was here the whole entire time, watching us, well it would serve him right if I did fall for someone else,' she thought. Then something silver shining in Yue's pocket caught her attention. Yue noticed it at the same time and poked it down. Sakura thinned her eyes: 'Or was he?' Sakura had to admit as she thought back to the dance the man's presence had felt familiar and the kiss had too.  
  
Sakura looked at Yue, her eyes narrow, was that the only way he could find to tell her how he felt about her? Sakura hoped not, she held the flower from the man's lapel close to her, and then looked down at it. It seemed to glow. She looked closer: it was made of a pure white light. Sakura's eyes went wide, her gut instinct was that it was moonlight, which meant the flower would never die, but she had to show it to Eriol just to be sure. 


	22. Chapter twenty three

Chapter twenty-three: Sakuras Moon Prince Charming.  
  
The next day, Sakura walked over to Eriol's house after she had finished all of her chores around the house, visited Tomoyo, and her mother's grave.  
  
She had Yukito, Touya and Ruby with her for company, the doctor had insisted that Ruby get lots of exercise, even though she was rather swollen with Touyas child by now.  
  
The happy couple walked a little way behind her and Yukito, watching them always made Sakura feel wistful. She sighed and looked at Yukito, he smiled at her in his usual friendly manner. Which made Sakura sigh again she wanted to e like Touya and Ruby were, but with Yukito as her partner however she was still convinced that Yukito didn't love her that he still loved Touya deep down, and was putting the affection he felt for Touya onto her.  
  
Yukito had been told by Touya that this was what Sakura thought he was doing and for the past months both he and Yue, had been trying to think of a way to disprove this and the only answer they had found was to let Yues prophecy run its course, because only that would revile to Sakura, both Yue and Yukitos feelings for her in one fell swoop.  
  
A short while after she arrived, at Eriols home, Sakura managed to quietly whisk Eriol away form the others and into the library so that she could have her conversation with him in private.  
  
Once Sakura was sure they were alone, she opened her rucksack and gently placed the flower on the table.  
  
It glowed a pure white as normal and seamed quite happily in the semi darkness of the vast library.  
  
Eriol looked at the flower for a moment and then, at Sakura for a second and then he gently picked the flower up and studied it for a some time before carefully putting it back down on the table. He sat in thought for quite some time before looking up at Sakura with an eyebrow raised quizzically.  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan, what is it that you wish for me to tell you about this extraordinary but beautiful flower?"  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol and smiled. "I think you know that already, Eriol-kun."  
  
He smiled back at her, surprised that Sakura had caught him out for once. "Yes, I think I do."  
  
"Well then, let's stop beating about the bush, shall we?"  
  
"Very well, if you wish, but I do so enjoy that game. This is a white Moon Rose, it's made from pure moonlight; it will never die or be damaged. Oh, and yes, only Yue can make them. That's all anyone knows about them, even me. As you see, Yue keeps the secret of making these flowers very close to his chest."  
  
Sakura smiled at Eriol and bowed to him slightly. "Thank you, Eriol- kun, that is all I needed to be told about the flower, to confirm my suspicions about it and were it had come from."  
  
"You are welcome, Sakura-chan. What are you going to do now you know all of this?"  
  
She smiled at Eriol. "I'm going to go and confront my Moon Prince Charming."  
  
Eriol laughed slightly "I give you this, Sakura-chan, you have a lot more fortitude than most people would have, with handling Yue."  
  
Sakura laughed, "Yes I do, but that's only because I love him."  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura wide eyed. "You love him?" His voice had a strange but familiar tone to it.  
  
Sakura gulped. "Yes Eriol-kun, Clow-sama, I love Yue very much, I have discovered that he is the one I love most and I think I always have ether as Yukito or Yue."  
  
Eriol smiled his Clow Reed smile, Sakura smiled back at him and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. He smiled to himself and then said aloud. "My prediction about Yue and Sakura-chan wasn't wrong. Hey, what do you know?" The Clow Reed part of him looked up inside his head and smiled, then the two of them started to laugh.  
  
Sakura was going to leave Eriols then and there but Touya protested that this was no hour to be leaving his home especially with Ruby so close to her time.  
  
Eriol walked in he looked at Ruby, Touya, Sakura and Yukito. "Why don't you all stay here for the night?"  
  
Sakura looked at him. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No of course not and I could use the company to stop me thinking about Tomoyo all of the time."  
  
Sakura smiled at Eriol, he really did have the love bug badly. Yukito looked up. "I'll go and phone my grandparents I'm shore they will let me stay."  
  
That comment clinched it for Sakura. "When you're done Yukito-san tell me and I'll phone our father and tell him we will be staying here for the night too."  
  
Yukito nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Eriol looked at Sakura her face was set determinedly, he knew she was going to confront Yue about what had happened no matter how hard he tried to get away from her. 


	23. Chapter twenty four

Chapter twenty-four: The Vision of love.  
  
Sakura phoned her father and told them him she was spending the night at Eriols because Touya and Ruby did not seem to want to leave the house at the moment and that this was according to Touya because Ruby was so close to her time that he didn't want to risk any thing happening to her.  
  
Her father agreed to what Touya said and permitted Sakura to stay at Eriols house for that night.  
  
Sakura then proceeded to change for bed, with a gentle sigh, she lay down in the bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
The dream card appeared in Sakuras dream, she realised her wand and struck it, as soon as she had done this a vision started.  
  
She was in a battle, she could tell because she was wearing one of Tomoyos costumes and she could feel that she was nervous, in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
Keroberos was before her, Spinal Sun got badly injured by the man she was facing and a soon as this happened Keroberos shouted something, but the dream had no words to it, he then glowed golden the winged sun symbol appeared under him and he transformed into a new form.  
  
She knew Eriol said something from some were but she couldn't hear what.  
  
Then man said something to her she could tell it was threatening from his body language.  
  
Then Yue appeared in front of her, he looked very depressed for a moment, she spoke to him and he knelt, in the same position he had been in at the time of the final judgment, Sakura touched him on each shoulder with her sword. He glowed silver and under him in silver appeared the winged moon symbol except now it had a star in the gap part of it attached to the moon.  
  
Yue fort the man for some time, despite this going on for some time in the dream Sakura did not manage to catch a glimpse of the new form Yue had, he was then hit by something and fell to the ground, he called out to Touya before disappearing.  
  
Sakura tried to cry out in the dream but her words were nothing in the dream like all the other words. She then looked at the shadowy figure full of determination.  
  
He laughed at her. He suddenly turned in surprise, as then just like the other guardians before him, Touya like wise transformed, he had Sakura's winged star symbol under him, as he received his next and more powerful form. He then used a really strong attack and defeated the man.  
  
Sakura woke from the dream with a start to find the dream card in one hand and her wand in the other, she knew this was an important vision, as Kero had warned her before that when the dream card appeared in a dream it was no normal dream. 


	24. Chapter twenty five

Chapter twenty-five: Yue and the rose.  
  
Sakura later that day strolled into the hallway where Kero, Touya and Yukito were waiting to take her home. She smiled at Tomoyo who had come over to meet up with them and go shopping. She had not mentioned her vision from that night to any one.  
  
She smiled at them in her usual friendly way and then grabbed Yukito's arm, she walked off with him into the garden, turning her head over her shoulder as she walked to call back,  
  
"We'll be back in a moment, wait for us here, alright?"  
  
The others nodded, smiling after Sakura as she went. They soon arrived in the garden. Sakura took Yukito under a tree and then released his arm.  
  
The two turned and faced each other: Yukito looking very confused.  
  
"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"It's alright, Yukito-chan, nothing is wrong, I just want to talk with Yue-chan."  
  
Yukito let out a small breath of relief. "That's good, I thought something was the matter."  
  
Yukito then bowed to Sakura the wings infolded him and Yue appeared. Yue landed on the ground in front of her, Sakura pulled the flower out of her pocket, as he did so and held it out to Yue. He took it in his grasp and looked at the flower, then back at Sakura, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.  
  
"It's a flower."  
  
Sakura smiled at him, "Yes, Yue-chan, it is a flower, well done. Can you tell me what kind of flower it is, please?"  
  
"Yes, of course I can, it's a white Moonlight Rose, why do you inquire about it, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura was just about to reply, when she sensed something and it she could tell it wasn't good. She looked up at the sky where she had felt it.  
  
Yue felt it too, and at the same time, Eriol, Touya, Keroberos and Spinal Sun came running into the garden. Ruby did not accompany them due to her growing bump.  
  
Sakura looked at the others. "You felt it too. What was that?"  
  
"That is a magic eater, they roam the world looking for magical beings and objects to consume, so they can enhance their own power. I lost my first battle to him his name is Pericosu. Then again, it seemed to know my magic, which means that Yue, Keroberos, Spinal Sun and I are going to be vulnerable to him."  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol. "Where is he heading?"  
  
Eriol looked at her. "Here: he's after you."  
  
Yue looked up: he seemed to go very pale. Eriol looked at Yue. "Yes, Yue, you must become that to save her."  
  
Yue looked down at the floor, then up again, determination in his eyes. "I don't mind the consequences as long as Sakura-chan is safe." He spoke to Touya. "Star Guardian, she will need your aid, stay shrouded until I rest as the play said I would."  
  
Touya nodded and went to Sakura's side. Eriol looked at Yue. "And me, great lord, what should I do?"  
  
"Take Tomoyo-chan and the others, and get them inside where it's safe."  
  
Eriol nodded and ran off. He then returned with one of Tomoyos costumes for Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo said to ware this or you might not have your normal run off good luck."  
  
Sakura took it and retired into the shadows of the house to change, she could still hear what was being said though.  
  
Spinal Sun came forward. "What of me Great Yue, Final Judge?"  
  
Yue set his eyes on Spinal Sun. "It is your destiny to stay here by Keroberos' side."  
  
Spinal Sun nodded. "Then I shall do so."  
  
Sakura walked from the house she was wearing, pink high heals, a short pink, silk dress to half way down her thigh, it had many white petticoats under the skirt, the bodes was fitted, with a love heart neck line, which had cherry blossom flowers round it, from the point in this neck line there hung three symbols, the sun, the moon and the star to represent her three guardians. Round her neck, as always, there was Yues moon and star pendent and her wand. Sakura wore long over the elbow gloves again with the cherry blossom top to it. Her long hair was free, with many stars in her hair.  
  
Yue stood staring at her, he couldn't think for a moment, the finally he swallowed. "Sakura-chan you look beautiful."  
  
Sakura blushed a rose pink at his words. "Thank you Yue-chan." She dropped him a little curtsied.  
  
Sakura then went over to the others and they stood side by side waiting in perfect silence. Sakura took out her wand, wondering vaguely why everyone was taking orders from Yue. She noticed that everyone seemed ready for a large and difficult battle. 


	25. Chapter twenty six

Chapter twenty-six: Truth revealed.  
  
Suddenly, from the darkness itself, Pericosu appeared. He was huge and dressed in completely black, with huge black wings, which was a sharp contrast to his pail skin, he looked around him hungrily, then focused his purple glowing spots of eyes on Sakura.  
  
Keroberos and Spinal Sun came forwards first in defence of the young mistress of the Sakura cards.  
  
They opened up with their best attacks, but their attacks seemed to bounce off Pericosu rather than inhibit him in any way. He swiped sideward, knocking Spinal Sun onto her side.  
  
"Spinal Sun, no!" Keroberos ran to her and as he did he glowed, the golden winged sun symbol appeared under him a main surrounded his head and his silver armour changed to gold.  
  
He reached Spinal Sun and put his wings over her: they glowed, becoming golden and larger like the armour, these wings sent golden glitter into the air, Pericosu reached out but was repelled by the golden glow. Spinal Sun came round momentarily. "Sun Lion," she uttered and then passed out again. Realising he could now do no harm to Keroberos or the one he was protecting, Pericosu moved deliberately towards Sakura again.  
  
From some were Eriol shouted "Yue its time now change, become the Moon King for now and always protect Sakura-chan now and always just as you promised Touya you would!"  
  
On these words, Yue went a little pail Sakura wondered breafly why, Yue then got in Pericosu's way, opening fire with his bow. Pericosu howled with rage and pain, but he was not deterred by Yues attacks. When Yue realised he wasn't stopping him and that Precious was still heading for Sakura, he flew down out of the sky and landed directly in front of him.  
  
When he got quite close to Yue he suddenly looked very depressed, she suddenly realised that Yue needed to borrow his power, in order to transform into the Moon King, it was just like Keroberos had once said to her before, Yues power like the Moons light is borrowed from another source.  
  
Sakura, realised she wanted to be that sauce, just as her brother had been for him to stay the first time, Sakura realised that was why Yue had gone pail he wasn't shore if she could support him fully formed yet, but Sakura knew in her heart that she could, Sakura was determined to show this to Yue and protect her friends and transforming Yue would hopefully do this. She quickly pulled out the sword card and called out her ritual ending with "Sword card realise."  
  
Which it obediently did waiting patiently in her hand, for its purpose in being called upon. Yue was looking at her confused, she looked back at Yue and spoke to him for once in her life commandingly. "Yue-chan kneel down before me, in the position you were in at the time of the end of the final Judgment."  
  
Yue did so looking even more confused then he had looked before she had spoken, Sakura touched him, with her sword, on both shoulders and spoke. "Rise my Warrior and King of the Moon my eternal Guardian, protect me from harm I pray always and be my friend and companion for the rest of time."  
  
Yue rose and as he did this huge white light suddenly exploded out from him, the symbol of the winged silver moon with the star in the open part of it, appeared under him the light grew so bright that Sakura had to cover her eyes with her hands so as not to be blinded by it.  
  
As soon as she took her hands away from her eyes her mouth fell open, Yue's wings now had silver veins in them, they were also much larger, they spread silver glitter into the air and seemed to glow, with a light all of there own, on his jewel was the same symbol that had transformed him, he was wearing what he had been in the play, crown, sword, cloak and all.  
  
Pericosu seemed to back away from him slightly: Yue drew his sword, which had a blade of light. He attacked Pericosu for some time and it was retreating from his moves. Yue had Pericosu almost beaten, Sakura could sense that, but in a last ditch attempt to win and stay alive, Pericosu threw a sleep spell at Yue.  
  
The spell flew through the air with deadly speed and it hit Yue full on. The spells affect was not instantaneous on the fully powered Knight and Warrior King of the Moon, who managed to look over to Touya and yell out, "Now." As he collapsed towards the ground, Yue glowed white for a moment and then vanished.  
  
Sakura screamed out in horror and desperation, "Yue, no!"  
  
But it was a cry that was no avail; he was gone to a place where he could not hear her calls. Sakura soon realised Pericosu had surrounded her on all sides in a dark ring.  
  
After a moment of checking his possession and the possibility of any other attacks it spoke. "You have no one left to defend you, give me your power and the Clow cards."  
  
Sakura was angry. "You took Yue from me, I will let no one do that to me, you will be defeated, for I am the one who believes that surely everything will be alright, and I am the mistress of the Sakura Cards."  
  
Pericosu flinched at those words, then after looking round him to gain some confidence, he replied with a leer: "Which makes your power all the more worth devouring."  
  
Without warning, Touya exploded with a white glittery flash into his Star Guardian form. Pericosu turned, his mouth opened as he was confronted by what was supposed to be a mere legend, he struck out with one of his hands at Touya but he flew into the air out of his reach.  
  
Touya's eyes became distant, the winged star symbol appeared under him, many collared glitter spread into the air, as Touyas wings grew, his hair curled, the winged star symbol appeared on his silver stone and a sword appeared round his waist: he put his hands to his chest, a star shape grew there, a huge light shot into Pericosu and he exploded into a thousand pieces with a anguished howl.  
  
Touya landed next to his sister. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. What am I saying, of course I'm not."  
  
Sakura put her head on Touya's chest and began to cry her heart out.  
  
Keroberos opened his wings and Spinal Sun, who was now fully conscious, walked out of them looking very awed. Keroberos went over to Sakura; he rubbed his head against her. Sakura looked down at him and sniffed,  
  
"I like your new form."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He showed her the winged star symbol now carved on his chest jewel, and the winged sun symbol on his head one.  
  
"This means that I'm a fully grown guardian now, and yours forever more."  
  
Sakura bent down and hugged Keroberos "I'm not going to lose you too, am I?"  
  
Eriol walked out into the garden "You haven't lost Yue yet, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura looked at Star Guardian. "His heart was never mine to begin with, but we should try to find him for the man, who he loves here."  
  
Star Guardian looked at Sakura, confused. Ruby stalked over to Star Guardian; as she did she turned into Ruby Moon, who looked at him contemptuously. "So you're what all the fuss has been about."  
  
Star Guardian looked at Ruby Moon. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her very deeply. "I've been watching you for a very long time inside Touya and now I can finally do what I've always wanted to you."  
  
Ruby Moon stood there stunned. He spoke again.  
  
"My wife. After all, we were the ones united by Eriol-kun."  
  
At which point, bowing to everyone assembled, he picked up Ruby Moon and walked into the house, ignoring every last single thing Ruby Moon said or threw at him as an insult.  
  
Eriol and Sakura started to laugh, he then looked at her. "You were saying?"  
  
Keroberos looked at Sakura "Besides which, Yue had the, winged moon symbol with a star in the normal empty open part, caved into his chest stone which means he is just as much yours forever more, as I am."  
  
Sakura looked at Keroberos shocked for a moment before she said. "Well ok, Star Guardian doesn't love him, but that doesn't mean that Yue-chan loves me."  
  
Eriol shook his head in despair. "No, of course not."  
  
He saw something lying on the floor and picked it up.  
  
"Sakura-chan, isn't this the mask of the man you danced with?"  
  
Sakura took it and looked at it.  
  
"Yes, it is, why, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol smiled at her. "Because it was lying on the spot where Yue vanished."  
  
Sakura went pale. "So he was my Prince Charming."  
  
Eriol nodded. "It looks like it."  
  
Sakura grew even paler, so Eriol helped her inside where he bumped into Tomoyo.  
  
"What's the matter with Sakura-chan?"  
  
"She just discovered Yue was her mysterious partner and this means he loves her."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
She peered into the pail face of Sakura  
  
"I'll get her some soup, it might make her feel better."  
  
Eriol looked at Keroberos and Spinal Sun. "Light a fire would you both please, whilst I sit her down and cover her with a warm blanket."  
  
Keroberos and Spinal Sun nodded. She fetched the kindling, Keroberos got the firewood, and then the two of them lit the fire together. Eriol sat Sakura in his comfy chair and covered her with a blanket. A short while later Tomoyo entered with some soup for her.  
  
"Here, Sakura-chan, drink this, it will make you feel better."  
  
Sakura took the soup silently and drunk it, her eyes far away. Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "I'll go and phone her father and tell him that Sakura-chan is staying here for the night with you, me, Touya-san and Ruby-chan, because she isn't feeling too well. I'll phone Yukito-san's grandparents as well and tell them he is here with us too, to look after Sakura-chan for the night, I know they will understand. Keep an eye on Sakura-chan's condition whilst I'm gone, ok Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "That's probably a very good idea and don't worry, I'll take good care of her, I always have and always will."  
  
A short while later, Eriol returned. "He wanted to come and get Sakura-chan but I convinced him it would be better for her in her present state to stay where she is. As for Yukito-kun's grandparents, they were fine about him staying to look after Sakura-chan."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, then Eriol looked at Spinal Sun. "Spinal Sun, would you please fetch me the maps of the local area?"  
  
Spinal Sun nodded and went over to a corner of the study, pulling out the map; she then carried it over to Eriol and deposited it in his open hand. He smiled down at Spinal Sun and then patted her. "Thank you for fetching it."  
  
Spinal Sun smiled at Eriol "It's no problem, Eriol."  
  
She then walked away and sat down next to Keroberos. Eriol looked at Keroberos and felt the Clow Reed part of him want to come forward so he allowed it to do so. "Keroberos."  
  
Keroberos looked at him. "Clow-sama."  
  
"Yes. I see you now have your full power."  
  
Keroberos smiled. "Yes, I do, old master, as does Yue. Who now sleeps enchanted. I think Eriol-kun is going to try and help Sakura-chan find out where he is sleeping."  
  
"Good because knowing that stubborn old moon rabbit, he won't be easy to find."  
  
Then he was gone. Eriol blinked, looking a little dazed for a moment, and then he started to consult his maps of the town. Sakura, meanwhile, had fallen asleep in the chair, so Tomoyo came over to the table to help Eriol if she could. The two whispered quietly together until the late hours of the night when they fell asleep on the table. 


	26. Chapter twenty seven

Chapter twenty-seven: To find a sleeping Moon God.  
  
When Sakura woke up in the morning, it was to the smell of freshly made toast and tea, which made her stomach loudly voice its want for food. She rose out of Eriol's comfy chair and headed to the dining room. When she entered Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, Ruby Spinal Sun and Keroberos looked up at her. Keroberos ran to her.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're awake. How do you feel?"  
  
Sakura smiled at Keroberos. "I'm fine, in fact I'm very hungry."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her friend and presented her with a large plate of food and a cup of tea. "Good, I made you a large helping of toast and beans, so eat up."  
  
Sakura sat down at the table and fell to eating her food. Then after eating the whole lot in what must have been record breaking time, she looked up at Tomoyo "Hadn't we better be getting to school?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed at her gently. "It's Sunday, we have the day off."  
  
Then Eriol looked up, smiling. "And in case you're interested, I've found out two places where Yue could be sleeping."  
  
Sakura looked up at Eriol and dropped her knife onto the plate. She ignored the large crashing sound it made. "Please, tell me where?"  
  
Eriol stood and brought a street map round the table and over to Sakura, where he gently placed it on the table. "Well I would have thought you could guess, but since you can't."  
  
Sakura thinned her eyes. "Don't tell me, in the park where every thing happens."  
  
Eriol nodded. "You guessed it. Apparently there is an old bandstand there that is exactly like the shrine described in the play, but there is a second possibility: the Shrine of the Moon God near the Tsukimine Shrine. The reason I mention this place is that no one has been to it for years according to Mitsuki-sensei when I spoke to her on the phone last night, the fact that the shrine is locked and the key is the wand symbol you wear and also Clow had it erected."  
  
Sakura finished his sentence for him, "And knowing Clow-sama he had it built because he knew this would happen. He knew, he knew my heart would one day go, in the direction it, was." Sakuras eyes went wide as she realised "The direction it was always supposed to!"  
  
Eriol laughed. "He couldn't have known that much, because as I said before, no matter how much magic you have hearts are hard to predict. I think he and Yue both hoped that it would change direction."  
  
Sakura looked down at the floor and blushed. Tomoyo looked her over, and then spoke thoughtfully. "Well, if you're going to go and wake up Yue-san, we had better make sure you look your best. I had the costume you wore at the play brought over here by my mother, I told her we were re-acting it for some of Eriol-chan's friends."  
  
Sakura looked up at Tomoyo and shook her head. "Sometimes you amaze me Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "In a good way, I hope?"  
  
"Oh yes, always in a good way."  
  
Sakura stood up and looked at Eriol and Keroberos. "Ok, you two know him best, which one of those two places is Yue more likely to pick to sleep in?"  
  
They both looked at Sakura, amazed, then Keroberos cleared his throat. "You do realise you just said Yue with no chan on it don't you?"  
  
Sakura nodded smiling and silently hugged herself.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Well I think he will choose the shrine: it's out of the way so he won't embarrass himself or you by being on public display and having to make you kiss him in front of everyone."  
  
Sakura looked at Keroberos. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"I agree with Eriol-kun, that is the more likely place."  
  
Suddenly there came a knocking on the front door. Keroberos and Spinal Sun transformed into Supi and Kero and dumped themselves on a chair to look toy like. Eriol went to answer the door and came back.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's your father."  
  
Sakura wandered down the hallway to the front door, she opened it and her father was stood there with her mother's spirit. Sakura blinked: she had actually seen her mother's ghost, to her amazement she wasn't even a bit scared. She smiled. "Yes, what's the matter?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Sakura-chan, I have something to tell you, then I'll have to run to work: about three days ago I was asked by a young man for permission to marry you, I said yes, so you may get an offer from him soon, the choice is up to you, you can say no if you wish."  
  
Sakura smiled at her father. "If you have given permission, I will not say no. Who was it who asked?"  
  
Mr Kinomoto smiled. "He made me promise not to tell you so he could surprise you, but he did allow me one hint. He's rather young for the colour of his hair."  
  
With that, Mr Kinomoto shut the door behind him, smiling. Sakura walked back down the hallway to the dining room in a daze. Tomoyo looked up at her: noticing Sakura's state, she helped her to a seat by the table. Tomoyo looked into her face. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan, you look like you just saw a ghost?"  
  
"I did my mothers but it didn't frighten me. What's the matter is with me is that, my father just told me that a few days ago a man came to him and asked him for my hand in marriage and he said yes."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend concerned. "And he didn't even give you a hint as to who the guy was?"  
  
"That's not it at all, it's the clue he gave me that's made me so flustered."  
  
Eriol looked up at Sakura. "What was the clue?"  
  
Sakura looked back at him. "It was 'He's rather young for the colour of his hair.' I think he meant Yukito-san as he has grey, silver hair and is only about 22."  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo started.  
  
Eriol just started to laugh very gently, then spoke kindly. "Well, well, he finally got up the bottle to ask for permission, that's a good sign. I should imagine he was intending to ask you soon to be his, well, before he got put to sleep."  
  
Sakura stood, looking very determined. "Right, Tomoyo-chan help me too get dressed, Eriol-kun get the car organised so we can go to the shrine straight away."  
  
With that, Sakura walked out of the dining room and in the direction of one of the guest bedrooms. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and the others he smiled, then he spoke a little laughter in his voice. "It looks like Sakura-chan's purposeful, and we all know what she is like when that happens."  
  
The others nodded. Touya who had just walked in spoke, smiling. "She must really be in love with Yue if she reacts like this to his being under threat."  
  
Kero nodded. "Yes, she does, Sakura-chan has just been hiding it from us all in fear of our reactions to it; now, when he needs her most, she doesn't care what we think and I personally think that's wonderful."  
  
The others nodded their agreement to Kero's words and then Eriol spoke. "We'd better do as she said then." The others smiled at each other and then nodded. Tomoyo headed after Sakura. Ruby began to get a lunch for them all, ready to eat. Touya prepared himself to turn into Star Guardian if it became necessary. Eriol began to get the car ready with Supi and Kero's help. 


	27. Chapter twenty eight

Chapter twenty-eight: The temple of the Moon God.  
  
About an hour later Sakura and her friends arrived at the Tsukimine Shrine: they walked through it and to their surprise they found a huge stone door with a keyhole that was shaped like Sakura's wand key.  
  
Sakura looked up the walls, which were very tall; the roof was of red tile. Slowly she approached the door; gently she slipped the key into the lock and turned it. The doors swung slightly open, Sakura knew she had to go in alone, so she stepped into the darkness on the other side.  
  
The doors swung shut behind her. Sakura jumped but stepped forwards, there was no light, and so she called out.  
  
"Yue-chan, I'm here. Sakura is here to see you, please don't hide yourself and your dreams from me."  
  
A damson purple light filled the thick darkness and suddenly she was standing in the centre of a garden, planted with many coloured roses, snowdrops, daises and white carnations. The sunlight hit her in the eyes and the breeze brought the sweet scent of cherry trees to her nose. Sakura looked around and realised there were lots of them spread around the garden.  
  
Silently Sakura thought to herself, 'Well this is different from the one in the play but I guess that was to be expected really, Yue's dream having been translated by Yukito, who is more organised than him.'  
  
Suddenly Sakura heard the sound of cascading water: she turned towards the top end of the garden from which there tumbled a waterfall. Sakura then noticed the shrine and her eyes went wide: it was a building of pure snow- white marble, round, with white columns supporting a domed silver roof that sparkled in the sun, the building raised up slightly on four round steps which the waterfall framed perfectly.  
  
The pillars made enough shadow to keep the contents of the Shrine well concealed from Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura walked across the stepping stone path that was laid down in the centre of the river made by the waterfall, towards the shrine, her heart beating faster with every step she took.  
  
Finally Sakura reached the top of the shrine stairs. Sakura looked into the shadows, she found just as it had been in the play it was impossible even at this close proximity to see the inside of the shrine, after a moment she took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm going to do this."  
  
Sakura stepped inside the shrine and was very surprised by the amount of light that filled the shrine though she felt that she shouldn't have been really, the inability to see in interior of the shrine from the outside was obviously something Yue had put in place to stay hidden for as long as necessary.  
  
Sakura looked around, in the center of the shrine there stood a large ornately carved plinth of the same white marble as the shrine, the plinth carvings were of silver and moonstones, making a pattern of moons and stars on its sides.  
  
Sakura didn't look long at the plinth before noticing its occupant, as lying on top of the pillows was the sleeping Moon King, Yue. Sakura caught her breath at a sight she thought she would never see outside of her dreams.  
  
Yue made the perfect picture of a sleeping Warrior and King, his ankles crossed with his feet, bare as ever, pointing down. His uniform was straitened and looked like he had never worn it before. Round his neck was the symbol she had given him as a gift, which made Sakura smile, realising he liked it enough to use it for this very special form.  
  
Yue's wings were unfolded behind him, not hidden from view and not stretched, just like two beautifully white and silver feathered arches, which made him look more angelic than ever.  
  
Running down the length of his chest was a sword with a blade of moonstone, the mark of the Moon Warrior. The silver hilt of the sword was being clasped in Yue's strong long-fingered hands over his sternum, at the top of the sword hilt there was a moonstone shaped like a crescent moon holding in its embrace a diamond star.  
  
Yue's face was softly composed in sleep, a small smile on his lips. All of his hair was free except the braid which ran alongside the sword, the rest of the hair fell down the length of the plinth under his wings, and body, there was so much of it that some of it was flowing over the sides of the plinth like a waterfall of light. Lastly there was a silver and moonstone crown that sat gently on his head crowning Yue.  
  
A cylinder of sunlight highlighted Yue where he lay asleep, courtesy of Keroberos, Sakura had no doubt. His chest moved gently up and down in his repose.  
  
Sakura stood there for some time taking Yue in, and after drinking her fill she walked over to the plinth and leaned over Yue, she traced the new symbol now calved on his purple chest stone with her finger before, putting her hands on either side of Yue's head so she didn't fall over when she kissed him.  
  
Sakura stopped for a moment, looking at Yue's soft sleeping face again, hesitating because she was afraid she would not be able wake him. Sakura then decided to take the risk and taking all of her courage in both hands, Sakura placed her lips on Yue's in a soft but determined kiss.  
  
The kiss lingered as Yue responded to the kiss with a murmur, Sakura then stopped kissing him and moved back. Slowly, tentatively, his eyes opened, Sakura felt that this meant that he was almost afraid to see who had woken him but she wasn't shore why he should feel this had he thought she wouldn't come for him? His eyes then fixed on Sakura and Yue smiled softly, his eyes lighting up as he saw it was her who had woken him. Sakura smiled back at Yue and then stepped back to give him some room, Yue blinked, he then slowly sat up on the plinth and looked at Sakura again.  
  
Sakura threw herself at Yue. "Yue-chan, you scared me, I didn't think you would wake up."  
  
"But I did, thanks to you."  
  
Sakura noticed Yue was staring at her. "Yue-chan, why are you staring at me?"  
  
"I'm staring because I love you and I have to admit to being your partner in the dance at Touya-kun and Ruby-chan's wedding."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I knew about you being my partner already." She held out the mask to Yue and he smiled, then the first part of what he had just said hit her.  
  
"You love me."  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan, aishiteru."  
  
Slowly, Yue rose to his feet. A breeze hit his loose hair, making it fly around him, like a white mist, Sakura felt her heart jump and then begin to pulse, she was finding all of this too hard to believe.  
  
Taking advantage of this stunned state, Yue took Sakura's hand and sank down on one knee before her, pulling a ring topped with a moonstone moon holding a diamond star in its undying embrace out of one of his many hidden pockets. He looked up into her eyes, his hair still flying about him; Sakura's eyes went wide at this sight because she never thought she would see it, other than in her imaginings. Sakura had never dared to hope Yue would propose to her. This was like a dream come true and she thanked her lucky star for it.  
  
"Yukito was able to do the proper thing and ask your father if he could have permission to wed you; I don't have the same luxury but I still want to ask you, will you marry me, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled happily. "Yes, Yue, I'll marry you, and Yukito-chan can ask me when he is ready too."  
  
Yue stood smiling, he opened his strong arms to her and smiling back at Yue Sakura threw herself into them. Yue hugged her tightly, after a moment Sakura leant back in his arms and looked up into his eyes deep purple eyes and spoke. "Aishiteru, Yue."  
  
Yue stood stunned for a moment, and then he brought his head down until their lips met in a soft kiss, Sakuras hands went to his shoulders and held them tightly pressing herself against his strong body. This kiss lasted for some time, when they finally parted they looked at each other and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Yue smiled down on Sakura she spoke. "The others are out side waiting for us shall we go?"  
  
"Yes and I suppose we had better tell them we are going to be getting married, especially your brother I should imagine."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Yes telling Onii-chan before we tell any one else might be a good idea."  
  
Yue held a hand out to Sakura. "Then shall we leave here and rejoin our friends to give them our good news, continue protecting this world together and carry on loving one another."  
  
Sakrua nodded her agreement and took Yues hand, she felt his long fingers curled in-between hers and grip her hand strongly but gently and she sighed in satisfaction.  
  
Yue looked down on his lady and smiling softly lead her out of the shrine to rejoin the others.  
  
When they emerged the others instantly saw their clasped hands and cheered.  
  
Yue looked down on his blushing love with happiness in his eyes and then turning her to face him, he kissed Sakura, the others whooping and smiling as he did so. 


	28. Chapter twenty nine

Chapter twenty-nine: Yukito's cherry maiden.  
  
Yukito and Sakura were walking home to her house three months after these events transpired, they weren't saying much but they were holding hands, and were a recognised couple by every one now.  
  
When they reached Sakura's home she saw the light on. She looked at Yukito and shrugged. "Do you want to come in for something to eat?"  
  
Yukito nodded and followed her in. He looked at Yue. 'I hope this works.'  
  
Yue smiled back and winked. 'Trust me it will.'  
  
Yukito sighed, and then took off his shoes. He said a silent prayer to fate whilst he stood in the hallway, that all went according to his and Yues plan and then he went into the house after Sakura.  
  
When Sakura came into the living room her father, Touya, and Yukito's grand parents were sitting there waiting for them. She noticed that even her mother's spirit was there, which made her think something significant was going to happen.  
  
Sakura turned and looked at Yukito, who had just come into the living room behind her. "Yukito-chan, what's going on?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Wait and see. I've been waiting for the right time to do this for a little while, it just never seemed to come, but now I've decided to stop looking for the perfect occasion and just go for it-so here goes."  
  
Yukito shyly fished a box out of his trouser pocket. He opened it and taking Sakura's hand in his, he knelt down in front of her, a gentle embarrassed pink flush spreading over his cheeks.  
  
He then looked up into Sakura's emerald green eyes, determination in his gaze. "Sakura, will you do me the greatest of honours and be my wife?"  
  
Sakura smiled down on Yukito. "Yes Yuki, I will."  
  
Yukito was at first to stunned to say any thing, he looked down at the floor for a moment embraced; he then looked up at Sakura. "Ah aishiteru Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled down at Yukito. "Ah aishiteru Yuki."  
  
Yukito rose from this position, he grabbed Sakura and hugged her tightly and then two then met in a soft kiss, holding each other very close.  
  
There came cheers, words of support and congratulations from those assembled to see this event.  
  
The couple parted and then looked at each other, blushing slightly, they then smiled at one another again and met in another kiss more passion filled than the first one, holding each other very close knowing they would never let go of each other for the rest of eternity.  
  
The End.  
  
At last, its finished that was hard work, I'm never doing a story this long again.  
  
Well here it is, finished, hope you all liked reading it cos I know I enjoyed writing it. I hope to be back with more odd couplings, not necessarily from this manga though, so bye for now and may you find joy in your life and belief from your dreams. Smiles from the Yue addict (. 


End file.
